The Rise of a Warlord
by The First-Born
Summary: With his true self revealed before the chunin exams, Naruto is placed in charge of a new unit codenamed RedCell, where he tests village defense and security. But with a dark past, he knows the truth all too well, War is deception and Peace is a lie. DARK
1. Chapter 1: Endgame

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 1: Endgame_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Coughing, Tsunade Senju awoke and opened her eyes, only to see the wet wooden boards below her as rain fell all around. The thick smell of smoke filtered through her nose and the crackling of burning timber filled the air.

Pushing herself up slowly, she winced as a blinding pain flared through her side and fell with a small scream.

Clutching at the pained area, she felt the sticky wet sensation below her fingers and pulled away, looking at the digits only to find them covered in her own blood.

With labored huffs, she fought through the pain and managed to sit up, half dragging and half sliding over to a small wooded wall not too far from her position. From there she was able to move the bloody cloth from her lower torso and found the bleeding stab wound dangerously close to her kidney.

Already feeling weak, she focused on her wound and began to heal it.

It didn't take too long, but with the pain in her side slowly numbing, she became aware of the various others that littered her body, far too many to heal but none that were life threatening.

Wiping blood off her her chin, she sighed and looked up at the blackened sky, ignoring the rain that fell to her face and stared at the glowing moon for a moment until she turned her gaze to her surroundings that had been her battleground not long before.

On two sides there were walls, the mansion she was now had a five story section on one side, a three story section in the center with the top being a large wooden deck, and the other side being the same as the first. It had been a beautiful place but now it was partly destroyed and burning in some places.

The rain hid it, but as she looked around, tears fell from her eyes as she slowly reached into the collar of her shirt and grabbed a simple green crystal necklace from between her large breasts, "You can rest easy now," she whispered before her voice broke, "I killed him for you Naruto,"

With tears in her eyes, she glared over to a broken section of wall that had been covered with burning wood while the surrounding floor and wall seemed to have been sprayed with blood that dripped down the painted wall.

The pile of burning wood that had fallen from the upper section of floor when she sent her opponent through the wall suddenly explodes outward without warning, sending splinters and amber flying as derbies was thrown in every direction.

She had covered herself with one arm as it happened and paled when she looked again, "No..."

Walking out of the hole was the man she hated more than anything, clothing destroyed and covered in horrible burns that still steamed and sizzled. His chest was bare and covered in wounds which were only made worse by the burning flesh, his head was now bald and scared but despite the pain he had to be in he smirked at her with solid black eyes and bloody, broken teeth behind busted and burnt lips .

"That hurt a lot you know," the male hummed as he walked over with a noticeable limp in his step, "It's been awhile since I was burned this badly,"

"No... no... no..." the busty blond cried, "Why won't you just stay dead you son of a bitch."

The man chuckled, "Because I still have things to do in this world princess,"

Tsunade, still crying, glared with a small sneer, "We've destroyed your little organization once, we'll hunt you and your pawns down and do it again if we have to,"

That made the man laugh wildly, "My organization? My pawns?" he repeated between laughs as he held his severely burnt sides, "You really are clueless, I'm not the leader, I never was... I'm nothing more than a pawn in the masters grand scheme. Every action was done on his order, everything right down to when I killed that blond you were humping."

The burned man walked over and knelt down, catching her punch as he got within range, "It's your fault really, you gave your little boy toy this necklace in the first place," he told her as he reached down between the valley of her cleavage and snatched the priceless jewel, snapping the simple string that held it around her neck.

"If you hadn't given him this then you'd still be on your hands and knees screaming as he plowed your slutty ass like the fucking whore you were for him. Funny thing was that your name was the last thing he said as I stabbed him through the heart, had it not been for that fucking ANBU unit I would've gotten this the last time."

The man batted her hand away as she tried to grab the necklace then kicked her aside.

"Hmm, it seems that some Konoha dogs are arriving." he muttered aloud before turning to the Kage, "It seems that our time is at it's end, farewell Princess, I look forward to seeing you in the future..." he stopped to chuckle as he pulled out a small knife, "That is, if you live long enough,"

The blonde's eyes widened as the blade was thrown down into her unprotected side and began to cough blood once again as she realized that the steel had been coated with poison.

Watching as the man seemed to vanish, Tsunade just laid on her side in the rain and started crying, slowly blacking out as the mental stress and poison became too much for her to handle. The last thing she heard was the voice of someone screaming for a medic.

-X-

"I have returned, my Master," the burned man spoke as he knelt on the floor with total disregard for his injuries, "and I've brought the jewel."

Sitting on a small pillow in the middle of a traditional dojo that had only a few candles and torches casting light along the walls was a man dressed in formal kimono whose body was hidden by the shadows as he sipped some type of drink from a large plate-like cup.

"Good work..." the man hummed darkly, "As always,"

The burned man lowered his head even further, "I live to serve, my Master,"

"Bring it to me,"

Softly moving over, still bowing low, the man held out the necklace with both hands and quickly retreated to his previous position without looking up once the item was taken.

The shadowed form of his master chuckled, "At long last, back it it's rightful place... but enough of that, send word to our agents, the time has come for our vision for this wrenched world to become reality."

-X-

All across the Elemental Nations, various politicians, military leaders, and merchant guilds received matching messages and smirked.

-X-

With a start, Tsunade woke up franticly looking around only to find herself in a white, sterile hospital room hooked up to many different machines. A small pulse of chakra alerted her that someone knew of her awakening and she quickly found herself being hounded by Shizune, her student and friend of many years.

"Tsunade-sama, thank goodness your awake!" the woman spoke franticly, "Everything's going wrong, we need you to retake control before things get any worse!"

Confused, the Hokage demanded to know what was going on.

"War, Tsunade-sama, the Fourth Great War has started,"

"Whose fighting!"

Shizune shook her head, "Take your pick, the entire world is at war! Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri, even the smaller nations are taking up arms."

"What about the peace talks?"

"That's what caused it! Someone attacked and killed all the delegates and now everyone's throwing the blame around! Mifune has been in a coma for days and even the Land of Iron is getting ready!"

"How long was I out?"

"You've been in a coma for nearly four weeks,"

-X-

'How could things go so wrong?' the large chested Hokage thought to herself while looking over intelligence reports to get an idea of what happened while she was in the coma and what was now happening as a result.

Every Nation was gearing up for war, one of which was actually sanctioned by the various ruling lords such as the Fire Lord, Wind Lord, Earth Lord, and so on. As such, production of weaponry were doubled, if not tripled and even the forces of the other lords were being readied. It seemed that not only was this a shinobi war but a true world war.

Looking away from the scrolls, she rubbed her eyes and opened the desk drawer, only to find the corner of a small picture sticking out from the files, tucked between blank requisition forms and the forms that a ninja needed to fill out should he wish to retire.

Pulling it out carefully, the blond sniffed as her heart started beating painfully. She didn't know why she tortured herself like this, but despite the pain of loss which seemed to even outweighs the loss of Dan and her little brother, she just couldn't stop herself.

With a tear falling down her cheek, Tsunade smiled lightly and ran her fingers down the photo, 'Naruto... I wish you were still here, maybe then I'd know what to do.'

-X-

Sitting in the darkened dojo in the dead of night, the shadowed man sipped his drink while ignoring the admiring gazes of those kneeling before him. Sitting in front were seven figures covered in the heavy armor of the samurai with their katana laying by their knees while two others sat behind each armored figure dressed in light armor much like ANBU but still armed with a katana while masks hid their identity.

"My devoted supporters," the shadowed male hummed out as he set the drink down next to a ceramic bottle, "For years we have endeavored to mold the world to our vision. Exploiting the greed of man, the gluttony of fools, and the lust of ignorant power hungry politicians. We have all set forth, sacrificing our blood, our sweat, and our tears to remake this world, losing friend and family alike to realize this goal."

The man paused to study the gathered force who all looked at him with pure loyalty, "But their sacrifice... your sacrifice... will not be in vein, they will be immortalized for their efforts and will never be forgotten. Even as we speak, every nation in this world is preparing to fight a war in which they have no reason to partake in... we, as the sons and daughters of anarchy will bask in the warmth of the fire that is sure to engulf the world and take pride in the fact that there is nothing in this world that can stop it..."

A sharp flash of lightning lit up the windows with a bright white flash, revealing the smirking, whiskered face of their blond haired, blue eyed, master.

"LONG LIVE THE WARLORD!" all twenty-one figures chanted loudly, "ALL HAIL LORD UZUMAKI!"

Naruto chuckled softly, picking his cup/plate back up and taking a sip, lightning flashing while thunder rumbled menacingly in the background as the soldiers chanted a few more times before stopping as he made to speak one last time.

"My people... as our visions are brought forth, remember this, if war is deception, then peace is a lie."

It was a truth he'd learned all too well, a lesson taken to heart at the age of five by a impressionable, lonely little boy who would grow to be a liar with a silver tongue, a charismatic monster, a harbinger of war... a vengful monster whom was born of the village lies.

All at the age of five...

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rise of the Red Cell

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 2: The Rise of the Red Cell_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

Tossing and turning underneath the covers of his old mattress, a thirteen year old blond boy with whisker-like scars on his cheeks muttered lowly into his flimsy, less than comfortable pillow.

Jerking awake, the teen flew up with deep, gasping breaths and frenzied eyes that searched around the pathetic excuse of a bedroom that he called his own.

"Shit..." The boy muttered while throwing the covers aside and turning to put his feet on the cold wooden floor, "That same fucking dream."

The blond sighed and bent down, placing his elbows on his knees while holding his forehead up to stare at the floorboards vacantly.

He was a little shorter than your average thirteen year old but his frame packed muscle that his taller counterparts could only dream about and envy, not that anyone knew anyway, he always wore that hideous orange and blue jumpsuit. An unknown number of scars littered his torso, some fresher than others while most were faded with age, but the main attention getter was the fading seal on his belly which held the nine-tailed curse of a demon fox that had plagued his existence from day one.

His room wasn't much, the walls were bare and stained from water damage, the floor boards creaked loudly with every step. Even his closet door leaned on the wall next to the opening and had small cobwebs linking the two near the top. Aside from the bed the only thing he really had there was a dresser, a calendar that hung near the door, and a small orange crate that acted as a makeshift night stand for his near broken alarm clock.

Looking at said clock, he huffed then looked at the calendar before repeating his huff.

"I'm really getting tired of this shit," he grumbled before standing up and stalking off to handle his morning routines.

It had been a few weeks since they'd returned from the mission in Wave where they had protected the bridge builder and defeated a tyrant named Gato and during those three weeks he'd been suffering through the saddest excuse of training he'd ever know.

Three weeks... or 21 days... or 504 hours... or 30240 minutes... or 1814400 seconds but hey who was counting?

Unbenounced to the mindless masses, Naruto wasn't some weak idiot, he learned long ago to keep his abilities hidden, to play the fool while stacking the deck in his favor when no one would believe that he would be capable of such things. He didn't feel bad for lying to people like the third Hokage, who despite actually trying to help and be like a grandfather, still lied to him about many things.

Stepping into his bathroom, the blond ignored the shower and went to his tub where he turned on the water after plugging the drain. It didn't matter if he used the hot water knob or not as his piece of shit landlord refused to turn his hot water on.

It had been a bitch to deal with for a long time. When he did have to have a hot bath he'd be forced to boil a few pots of hot water to mix with the cold in his tub and considering his lack of pretty much anything in the apartment...

But all of that changed once he began to learn ninjutsu, many believed that all he knew was shadow clones and a few weak jutsu here and there but in truth he'd been hiding the fact that he knew a vast amount of various elemental jutsu and had mastered most.

Turning the water off, he flashed through a few seals and blew a small flame into the water, causing it to heat up until it steamed. The blond ended the low ranked jutsu and tested it, only to turn the water on again for a moment as he'd heated it too much.

Naruto stripped out of his boxers and slid into the tub. Some would consider baths, with the exception of Hot springs, for babies and girls but he found them relaxing. He felt that he deserved a nice long soothing soak with what he had to deal with each day.

Every day that Team 7 met started out the same, meeting at the bridge, wait for Kakashi, watch that stupid bitch Sakura fawn over the faggot known as Sasuke, join Sakura in yelling 'your late!', then start 'training'.

The last thought made him snort, training? All Kakashi did was push him off to the side with the order to work on his chakra control then took Sasuke off to train for real while Sakura followed like the love sick whore she was. Sometimes he wondered if they had a clue that he'd been sending shadow clones to each meeting for awhile know, waiting until their gone to dispel and leaving him to his own devices.

-X-

Sarutobi Hiruzen hummed lowly as he looked over the list of genin teams for his village while the jonin sensei's stood across from his desk. They were scheduled to hold the Chunin exams this year and he'd called them to see who'd be nominated and so far all of the rookie's had been entered while Iruka, the chunin who'd taught them in the past, was the only one to make a fuss, mainly for his favorite student Naruto. Not to belittle the boy but because he cared and was worried that it'd be too much for him to handle, ending with him being killed.

"How about this then," he mused with a thoughtful look on his face, "since your worried about our resident prankster, why don't you give him a SQR test to see how he fairs against a possible chunin situation."

A SQR, or Simulated Quick Reaction was a test made to seem and feel as real as possible, giving the person being tested a situation where they need to make a quick decision like a Chunin and handle it as so. SQR's were rare but not outdated, they weren't used as much mainly because of the possible injuries or damage that could be caused from a bad reaction, such as throwing explosive tags in the village.

"We'll watch from here with my crystal ball and I'll decide rather or not what will happen."

Iruka thought about it for a moment and nodded.

The Hokage pulled out the orb and began searching while Kakashi stated that Naruto should be waiting at the bridge with the rest of the team.

"What the?"

Hearing their leaders perplexed exclamation, everyone looked to see what it was only to see the orb showing two Naruto's one waiting at the bridge with his ever dopy look while another was working out with a bored, uncaring frown as he did pull-ups... without a shirt in his apartment.

Anko made a wolf whistle much to her red eyed friend, Kurenai's annoyance, "Woo would you look at him! Who knew that the brat was hiding all that under that coat! I wonder what else he's hidden under all that orange."

"But which one's the real one?" another asked.

Their question was soon answered as Sakura smacked the blond over the head, only to fall as the blond turned to smoke, dispelling with the strike but causing the girl to continue with her momentum and flip over the guardrail where she fell into the stream below.

When the clone was dispelled, the other blonde paused in his workout for only a moment before continuing as if nothing happened.

Iruka soon left to go test the blond, leaving the jonin and Hokage gathered around to watch in intreats.

Most had pushed the blond off as a sad excuse of a ninja but after seeing what just happened, they were interested in what was about to happen. No one questioned why Naruto was the only one being tested but in truth no one really cared to ask why.

-X-

Naruto's apartment consisted of two rooms the first being the living room that tripled as his kitchen and dining room, then was his small bedroom with the bathroom that was nearly the same size as the bedroom.

But what it lacked in size, it made up for in use. With a little work, he'd been able to easly take a metal pole that he found and made a pull up bar that he could remove if needed. The small area also gave him the advantage of having less space to cover if attacked, which hadn't happened in quite a while but he kept the escape/attack plans in mind.

Finishing his pull ups, he went into the other room and laid down next to the ratty couch on his back and began doing sit-ups while channeling chakra to his feet to keep them on the floor. But once he reached the forty-fifth sit up, the one window in the room shattered as a small black orb with a burning fuse thumped along the floor.

"Fuck!" he cursed lowly, on his feet in a flash before leaping behind the couch to take cover where he also kept a few weapons hidden for just such an occasion.

The thing went off but instead of a explosion, he heard a loud bang followed by the smell of smoke, making him realize that the attacker had used a smoke bomb, a stonger version of smoke pellets. The sound of an attacker entering through the previously broken window told him where to attack as he pulled out a normal kunai and frowned, 'This'll suck,'

-X-

"He's got good reflexes and didn't freeze up when he was attacked," one jonin mused as the events unfolded, "His first instinct was to get to cover."

"Wait... is that?" one woman asked before gasping, "Explosive notes!"

As a fiery explosion engulfed the orbs vision, a loud, echoing explosion reached their ears. But by then they were already sprinting to the boy's apartment.

-X-

Iruka had no idea what the hell happened as he laid on the ground in pain, one minute he was trying to test Naruto and the next thing he knew, he was flying into a wall with his ears ringing. A sharp pain in his cheek knocked him for a loop, followed by another in the nose, followed by another and another until he blacked out.

Naruto on the other hand, straddled the figure wearing all black gear with a ski mask over his head and continued to rain blow after blow upon the attacker, grabbing him by the neck and punching with all his strength while ignoring the burning husk around him that had once been his apartment. Had his ears not been ringing so loudly, he would've heard the chaos outside followed by the arrival of nearly every jonin in the village along with the Hokage.

But in a blind rage, he didn't notice until two arms wrapped around his waist, making him strike out with his elbow with surprising force which stunned the jonin in question, allowing him to get two more blows on the masked man before being knocked out.

-X-

(One day later)

Sarutobi sighed annoyedly as he received the reports from ANBU and the hospital. He should've known that testing Naruto was a bad idea, the boy had been attacked in his own home before and no doubt would've planned for another attack.

Both Iruka and Naruto were still in the Hospital with the chunin being the worst of the two. Naruto had a few bumps and bruises with the worst damage being temperately loss of hearing. But Iruka on the other hand had broken ribs, burns, and broken facial bones thanks to the beating the enraged blonde gave him but thankfully, the doctors would have him healed up and ready to leave in a few days while Naruto's already quick healing would have him healed before he even woke up, but they still wanted to keep him for a day for observation. They decided to keep him sedated because of his infamous, 'Hospital Escape Missions' that were the stuff of legend.

But aside from that, he'd sent ANBU to assess the damage and check for any possible traps that the blond may have set, and the reports were shocking. Naruto had hidden weapons everywhere, kunai under tables, throwing stars in drawers... explosive notes wrapped around kunai behind the couch. They had uncovered and stored well over a few hundred of each weapons including machetes, hatchets, samurai swords, and even a couple ninjato swords, all placed out of sight yet with in reach if they were needed. The ANBU had sealed them all into a scroll which would be returned to the teen whenever he awoke.

The damage to the building was horrible, the explosive note had blown most of the wall out into the street along with a large chunk of the roof and as such, he'd already sent for it to be repaired seeing as it was his, and there for, the villages fault. Yet another reason SQR tests fell out of use, seeing as the person being tested had no idea about the test and acted in self defense, said person couldn't be held responsible for what happened.

An ANBU watcher wearing standard gear who was assigned to alert him to Naruto's awakening came in with a weak whirl wind of small fluttering leaves that fell to the floor, "Hokage-sama, Naruto-san is waking up."

Hearing the ANBU call Naruto by his name made him smile inwardly, usually they called him 'The Boy,' or just 'Uzumaki' as they were neutral towards the teen. But after what happened the day before and learning of the teen being so prepared, their respect for him grew.

-X-

"Aw... fuck, my head!" Naruto exclaimed as he awoke to a blinding light above his bed, making him cover his eyes with an arm only to feel something scrape over the bridge of his nose.

Pulling his arm back and squinting as some of the bright light shined around d the raised arm, he groaned and muttered out a string of curses that would make any monk or priestess blush.

"Naruto-kun, since when did you use words like that?" asked the old voice he'd known most of his life.

Sitting up in a flash, dressed in the backless gown issued to patents by the hospital, Naruto turned his head to see the Hokage sitting on a chair near the side of his bed, "Old man, what are you... what happened? The last thing I remember was..."

Just as Naruto's eyes lit up momentarily before darkening in remembrance, the old Hokage quickly interjected, "It's ok Naruto, everything's under control. The whole thing was a staged test to gage your reaction to an attack, I'm sorry for what happened..."

"So... it was all just a trick?"

The man grimaced slightly, "To put it bluntly... yes, but you performed admirably, had it been a real attack you would've come out in near perfect condition." he told the boy in hopes of keeping their friendship together, as they had already gone through some bumps in the past which led to a few occasions where the boy would refuse to talk to him.

"And what about the 'attacker', anyone I know?"

"It was Iruka, but he'll be fine after some rest," he spoke while quickly adding the last part upon seeing the flash of worry go through his eyes, "You'll be free to go in a little while but I was hoping that we could talk for a bit, you know, clear some things up..."

At Naruto's uncharacteristic silence he continued, "Naruto... have you been lying to me all this time? I never noticed it until now but your acting different than usual... was all that happy-go-lucky attitude an act?"

It wasn't strange for ninja to develop masks to wear outside of work, it made it easier to deal with family and life in general by creating a new personality to pretend as if you weren't the one to slaughter people left and right or watch friends die. But it was usually veteran ninja who'd fought in the war, ANBU, or hunter ninja that did so, Naruto was the youngest he'd ever seen to do so.

Realizing that he was caught on that front, Naruto scowled and looked away, "Not fun is it? Having things kept from you... But yes, the Naruto you know is nothing but a mask stupidity I used to protect myself from those I don't trust,"

"You mean..." The implication hit the elderly man like a knife to the heart.

"Indeed, I've played a fool for so long and kept the fact hidden even from you because in the end, I don't trust you. You've lied to me about many things and as much as I'd like to I couldn't find it in me to trust another with the fact until now... but even then it's only because you figured it out."

Each word felt like a twisting blade already lodged deep into his heart, tearing and ripping at the soul.

"So tell me old man, how does it feel to know that I've lied to you? That the little boy whom failed three times and finally passed as the bottom of the class is in fact a better ninja than most? Even you must admit that for me to hide my real personality and intelligence for so long is no simple feat."

"It hurts really..." he answered solemnly.

"Then now you know how I felt every time you said that you didn't know who my parents were,"

"Naruto-kun you have to understand that-"

"Save it," Naruto snapped, cutting the Hokage off, "I don't really care anymore about who they were, as far as I'm concerned, my father was a deadbeat drunk and my mother was some cheap whore, making me the outcome of a drunken one night stand between a inebriate and a harlot,"

Hiruzen bit his tongue, stopping himself from telling the teen just how wrong he was.

A doctor came in to boredly tell him that he was free to go, making Naruto hop out of bed and over to where what was left of his pants were hanging on a hanger next to a standard white t-shirt given to those who didn't have a shirt to wear when leaving.

Standing up to give the blond some privacy, the Hokage turned to leave with a blank face devoid of the sadness he truly felt on the inside, "I want to finish this talk, come to my office once you leave," He then vanished in a whirl of leaves, leaving Naruto behind cursing under his breath.

-X-

Hiruzen Sarutobi could only watch as Naruto left his office while tapping his fingers on the file pertaining to said boy. Their conversation hadn't gone as well as he hoped but he managed to save their ever fragile relationship from going down the drain, going from 'on the ropes' to 'treading a floor made of cracked glass while juggling hammers'.

The boy was much more different than he had expected, that bright ball of sunshine and pranks who could take anything in stride and continue on with a grin had, in fact never existed.

It was a scary thought yet saddening at the same time.

To go about his life for so long, hiding his true self behind a mask, forcing himself to act differently at all times, never trusting a single person he met. It had to be a maddening thing to experience, almost as if he felt like he was trapped behind enemy lines. From what he knew, Naruto was basically taking his life as if he was stranded in a enemy village, always ready for an attack... never resting and ever alert.

There had been cases of ninja doing that after the war, most were driven mad and those that hadn't gotten help ended up going deeper into madness and killing themselves to escape capture from what they believed to be enemy ninja.

But aside from that, he learned of the less than satisfactory training methods employed by Kakashi, which caused Naruto to begin his own training regiment while sending clones to the team meetings, as they'd taken the time off after their last mission to 'train'. When told that he would be fixing this, Sarutobi found himself being told not to bother and that if he honestly wanted to make things up to him (Naruto), that he could start by taking him off team seven and giving him separate missions.

Lighting up his pipe, the old man took a deep series of puffs before opening the front cover to look at the goofy face of what he use to see Naruto as. But the attention getter was the large red stamp now marring the page that reads, 'Reassigned' near the team block.

The only way he could start giving Naruto separate missions was to attach him to another branch of the military, such as the Torture and Interrogation unit, the Logistic and Administration department, the Information Technology department, the Village Law and Justice block... the list went on. But he couldn't just stick him in one without the proper requirements and training so he did the next best thing.

Closing the file, he picked up another stamp and pressed it into the ink pad before slamming it into the middle of the cover, leaving a large 'CLASSIFIED' in plain view with unique markings around it that would tell those in the know just how serious the information was.

"ANBU," Hiruzen called, summoning his guards back into the room, who also doubled as a type of butler to handle things for him such as retrieving sensitive files or bringing someone in.

Two of his most loyal ANBU appeared with a respectful bow before blurring into their places around the room, only for one to be stopped.

"Rat, I need you to do something for me... "

"Anything Hokage-sama,"

Without a word, the Hokage wrote some things down and handed the ninja the paper, "Take this to the head of the Administration block, we have a new unit to add to the roster."

-X-

Kakashi was annoyed as the third member of his team continued to not show up to the daily team meetings, after the first two days he'd learned that the blond was released from the hospital but that had been over a week ago and he had yet to see hide or hair of the teen.

Of course, this didn't stop them from training... if you could call it that, all he did was sow Sasuke some jutsu, let his copy and practice them, then call it a day while Sakura did nothing and watched.

He'd gone to the Hokage to mention this while the three went to get a quick D-ranked mission but his question was brushed aside.

Had he not been so engrossed in looking at the pornographic drawings in his book, he would've seen the disappointed look he was given by his commanding officer.

-X-

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU wearing a bird mask yelled as she came into the office with a frantic tone, "The ANBU barracks for battalion alpha were attacked!"

Hiruzen didn't make a move to address her, only lighting his pipe and blowing a smoke ring.

"Sir! Didn't you hear me? Someone-"

"Yes Bird, I heard you the first time, tell your commanding officer to stop the search for the attacker and to come here."

At the dismissive tone and order, Bird blinked and slowly left the office where she vanished to go inform her commanding officer of what the Hokage said.

"Sir, you summoned me?" ANBU Commander Owl of Alpha battalion asked as he came in with a puff of smoke, "Is this about the attack?"

"Indeed it is Owl..." he mused while smoking the pipe, "Indeed it is... first off, let me be the first to inform you that you've failed the test."

"Sir, what test?"

"There was never any real attack, it was all a test to see how village security would fair against a sneak attack and as you can see, you and your battalion have failed."

Hiruzen smirked inwardly as he thought back...

-FLASHBACK-

"Naruto-kun, let me be the first to welcome you to your new position," the aged Hokage started off as he smiled, looking at the blond who wore a black vest with a red, diamond shaped patch on each shoulder that depicted the leaf symbol over a dagger. Above it it had 'K.D.S.C.D' and below it had 'Red Cell' stitched neatly.

KDSCD stood for the 'Konoha Defense and Security Coordination Division' which would be a small, shadow group that for now, would only consist of him for the purpose of testing and reporting flaws in village security. He decided to put it under the codename of 'Red Cell' for short.

Naruto had already proved his skill by pranking people and hiding from ANBU for hours on end, even painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight without anyone noticing until he was done. So it was only natural that he be placed in a new division that would put his skill to good use.

"Your first assignment is to stage an infiltration/attack on the ANBU barricks belonging to Alpha battalion, sneak in, disable it's security and place some of your special paint bombs around then exfiltrate without being seen,"

Naruto nodded, showing him a smirk, "Consider it done old man,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Illusions of Time

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 3: Illusions of Time_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

(I'm putting off the Chunin exams for a little while longer, at least until the next chapter.)

"God damn it!" Naruto growled as he sat up in his new bed, having been awakened after having the same nightmare as usual. Picking up a small alarm clock at the side of his bed, he slung it across the room and into a wall, shattering it with a small explosion of plastic, springs, and gears.

He'd been having nightmares for years now, sometimes going a month or two without one but it was always the same... forcing him to relive that night...

Getting out of bed, he stretched and felt his back pop before going to the bathroom of his new apartment. As a part of him being the security protocol tester, the Hokage had seen fit to give him access to one of the ninja only apartments that littered the city. It was much cheaper than the insane prices he'd been charged before and much larger as he now had a bedroom, bathroom, and a separate kitchen with plenty of space. Another plus was that he actually had hot water and that you'd have to be one stupid mother fucker to try and break into a ninja only apartment building.

It had been a few days since he started working as Red Cell and so far the attack on the ANBU was the only job he had. But seeing as there was only him in the unit at the time, the Hokage was waiting before sending him out, mainly to be his consultant for updating the security protocols of the ANBU, who had gotten a little slack in thinking that there was no one stupid enough to attack while nearly everyone was there and just getting off duty.

The paycheck was much better than those chores they called D-ranks, not to mention the fact that since he was working a division job, he got paid weekly plus what he earned on 'missions'. He was also getting credit for a A-ranked mission considering that he dealt with the ANBU on that last one.

The larger paychecks went straight to buying some decent clothing and some masks, he'd been given a standard blank ANBU mask for his jobs but he wanted a variety to chose from just incase people started spreading the rumors about Red Cell more than they already were. Apparently, a ANBU who is now pulling sewer detail, got a little drunk and mentioned something about a new group within the ranks called Red Cell.

So far the rumors were scarce, just utterances and jokes about what it could be about. Some believed that it was just some training group and others thought that it was a team of genin who trained alone.

But with his extended periods of off-time between missions, he spent it either learning how to be the head of the division he now technically ran, seeing as he was the soul member, polishing his skills and keeping in shape, or improving his jutsu. It may seem like way too much for him to handle in only a few days but with the aid of shadow clones, it really wasn't much.

He had also gotten permission to began looking at potential ninja to recruit into Red Cell but would hold off on that for a bit, after-all, he didn't even have an office or base to use, only his apartment which wasn't exactly secure enough to hold a lot of classified information and such.

-X-

Over the course of the next month, every remaining genin in Naruto's year noticed that said blond was missing and that any questions as to where he was were left unanswered. For awhile, some believed that he went rouge but the sensei's, who were told by the Hokage that Naruto was indeed still a loyal ninja but wouldn't be around for awhile, quickly laid such thoughts to rest.

Some of the more curious genin, or nosy, set out to find out what the dead-last was up to, that was if they could even find him. Their searches always came up empty handed but they did sometimes hear things like he was seen shopping or near training grounds but considering the massive amounts of land that were sectioned off as training grounds not to mention the number of stores in the village it would be easier to find a needle in a haystack twenty foot high and thirty wide.

But what they didn't know, was that the Hokage finally found a small unused office and that Naruto had spent some time fixing it up to how he liked it. It was in a lower section of the Hokage tower and quite small but he didn't care, the security was top notch and there were only a small number of ways to reach it. But aside from that, he'd finally found and recruited a new member of Red Cell.

Yakushi Kabuto.

Nineteen years old and a skilled medic for his former genin squad, the bespectacled teen with white hair was easly recruited into Red Cell after his two teammates were found dead in their training grounds, victems to unsupervised jutsu training which ended with them dying from using every bit of their chakra when they didn't have the stores to use a higher level jutsu.

Kabuto was eager to join and didn't mind at all that his new commander was a 13 year-old boy, mainly because he thought that the position would give him an even better way to gain information for Orochimaru. But Naruto, had been a step ahead of him and ensured that Kabuto would be loyal, he'd stake Kabuto's life on it.

Kabuto winced and rubbed at his chest through the fabric of his wide collared purple shirt as he walked down the dark underground hallway leading to his commanders office. Rubbing his sore chest with one hand and carrying a few scrolls under his arm and a file in his hand, he sighed and stopped at the wooden door with a metal plate baring the leaf symbol over the dagger pointed up.

It wasn't a well known fact but those symbols told a lot about the ones who wore them. The leaf symbol told of their loyalty to Konoha, which should've been obvious but the dagger told something else. A single dagger in the emblem stood for covert or special operations while the direction it pointed would indicate where they operated mainly. A dagger pointed up meant that they were inner village while one pointed down meant that they did covert operations in enemy villages.

But unlike Naruto's patch which was in the shape of a diamond, Kabuto's was oval shaped. The diamond showed that Naruto was the commander and the oval showed that the white haired teen was lower ranked.

"Come in,"

The teen opened the door to walked into the office.

Due to the lack of space for them, Naruto had decided to have the office double as a planning and meeting area for the future, even hanging a large cork board panel on the wall where they'd peg their information as needed.

A small table stood in the middle with a small couch pushed against the wall opposite the board on the wall while a simple wooden desk stood in the back with Naruto sitting behind it.

"Naruto-kun, I've brought you my information." spoke the teen while taking hold of the scrolls and placing them on the table, "The pictures too."

While reading over a scroll, Naruto flicked a thumbtack over to Kabuto, which stuck point first into the wood next to one of the scrolls.

The teen opened the file and pulled out a decent sized photo and placed it in the center of the board with a tack in the top center. The picture showed a chamber-like room with no windows and had a large u-shaped desk lined with chairs and underneath the picture on a half inch boarder was the words, 'Konoha Village Council meeting room,'

"I've managed to obtain the time for the next meeting," the white haired boy spoke, "It's in five days."

Naruto hummed lowly, "More than enough time."

-X-

"We need to increase the funding to village upkeep, we need to keep the village looking great for visiting merchants and officials,"

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the council go back and forth about what they wanted to do with the village, arguing with each other on cutting spending and other stupid things that prevented them from really getting some real work done.

Checking his watch, he praised Kami that their time here was almost up, he loved Konoha but as far as he cared right this second the village could get stuffed especially after having to deal with these idiots.

"OI!" a wild looking woman yelled while standing up with her hand over her nose, getting everyone's attention "Who's the dirty son of a bitch that farted!"

Then the world exploded.

The ANBU outside assigned to guard the doors heard the commotion and rushed in only to choke on the thick gray smoke that filled the room before clearing it out with few low powered wind jutsu.

Covering each council member, both the ninja and civilian sides was a thick layer of red paint. Even the Hokage wasn't spared and the only thing that had stopped him from being completely covered was the fact that his hat blocked his whole head and part of his neck.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" a pink, now red haired woman screeched while waving her arms franticly, throwing paint on the two beside her.

A small piece of paper fluttered down from the ceiling and was caught by the Hokage, who only chuckled lightly as he looked at it.

"It would seem that we've failed our test," he mused while turning the paper around, only to show them that a bright red 'F' had been painted on the back while a note was written on the front.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," The wild woman from before started, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well to answer your question Tsume, we've just been tested on our security by a new division dedicated to testing and improving the security and defense of our village,"

"Why weren't we told of this division?" another man demanded while trying to wipe the paint off his face, "We have the right to know everything that does on around here,"

"Because it would defeat the purpose of the test if you knew it's happen beforehand," Hiruzen smiled while shaking off his hat, "And let me correct you on something, you do not have the right to know everything that goes on... or are you willing to let us investigate everything that goes on in your life from now on?"

That shut the man up.

"Well who's in charge of this group?" Asked his former teammate and now one of the village elders, Homura Mitokado.

"That is classified, for my eyes only," he replied with a spark in his eyes that his two teammates hadn't seen in years.

-X-

(The next day)

For years it had been a tradition that at the end of the week, the Jonin would meet at one of the ninja only bars in the village to have some fun by drinking, telling each other about their weeks, and basically joking around to forget about their problems and stress for a little while.

"Hey Kakashi!" Anko called over to the scarecrow as he had his nose in that little orange book, "I haven't seen your blonde gaki around lately, where've you hiding that cute little piece of ass?"

No one reacted to the purple haired woman's comment as they'd become accustomed to her mannerisms for a long time now, just like they did when she started dressing in fishnet, a miniskirt, and a trench coat.

"Isn't he a little young for you Anko?" Kakashi mused over his book, only for her to snort.

"He's a ninja now so who cares about age, so where'd you hide him?"

"I haven't seen him, Hokage-sama said that he was busy doing something else and took him off my squad."

Anko pouted and downed a bottle of saki, "Well then I'm off to find me a hunk, kids gotta body that makes you look like a twig."

-X-

"The Council meeting room is actually one of the easiest rooms to get into," Naruto explained to the Hokage while standing in the office at the top floor of the tower while said old man wore a plain robe while his kage robes were being cleaned. "It was left unguarded with only a simple lock keeping the door shut, the patrols didn't even come by while I set up the paint bombs along with the stink bomb."

Hiruzen nodded slowly, "You used the smell to cause a distraction with Tsume Inuzuka."

"With their heightened sense of smell and the rumors I've heard about Ms. Tsume, I knew that she would loudly try to find the one responsible for the smell."

"Clever as always, huh Naruto-kun?"

"I aim to please, old man."

The old Hokage chuckled lightly, despite being a victim of the 'attack' he still thought that it was funny to see the confused and scared looks that the others had gotten while covered in paint.

"Well then, now that you've told me how you did this, tell me about the flaws you picked up on."

"During my infiltration, I noticed that the patrols didn't go by to check on the room and that the door was a simple wooden panel with a standard civilian lock as I said before, of course any run of the mill genin could get through and do what I did with the right information and skill. I also noticed that the normal anti-genjutsu seals weren't in place for some reason."

This caused Hiruzen to sit up with a dead serious look on his face, "What did you just say?"

"The anti-genjutsu seals weren't there,"

Sitting back with a look of thought on his face, Hiruzen scowled, "Thank you for telling me this Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to just read your report now. It's disturbing to know that someone has removed them and that is a crime of high treason."

Those seals were meant to ensure that any genjutsu in the room was dispelled to insure that no one was being influenced to vote one way or another. Not only that but to ensure that there were no spies in the room hidden under genjutsu. But without them there was no telling how many things had been manipulated by outside forces or even by inside forces.

"I'll have my report sent to your office soon old man, I'll see you later,

"Goodbye Naruto-kun,"

"Oh before you go!" the old Hokage called out before the teen could leave the room, "If you want, you can still enter the upcoming Chunin exams, you'll have to be placed back on Kakashi's team for the time but that's it. After the exams you'll be taken back off."

Naruto thought about it for a few moments, "Alright, I can put up with them for that long. Sign me up..."

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Chunin Exams Pt 1

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 4: Chunin Exams_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

Someone may be raped (Don't worry it's not what you think)...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

(I'm not going to go into much detail on clothing and looks unless something is different, unless I change it, everyone is dressed as usual.)

The first day of the Chunin exams didn't come quick enough for the blond in his opinion. With the information the new Red Cell Medic, Kabuto obtained through his time as a spy Naruto learned that the exam was a three part test.

The first phase would be a written test which would test the information gathering skills of each chunin hopeful, seeing if they could cheat and not get caught. There would be a group of watchful chunin including Konoha's very own mind rapist Ibiki Morino, a master of mental torture and the feared head of the interrogation department.

The second phase was a survival exam in training ground 44, also known as 'The Forest of Death'. Aside from a handful of chunin aids to help with paperwork it was mainly given by Ibiki's partner in the interrogation department, Anko Mitarashi. Wavers were to be signed before anyone could be allowed in, as the test allowed for the Genin to kill if needed or wanted so they had to sign to make sure that Konoha didn't get into any legal issues and such. The idea was for each team to hunt down another team carrying a scroll, either a Heaven or Earth, and take the one they didn't have.

The final phase would take place a month later in a massive arena where they'd fight one on one for the village leaders and prospective clients. There wasn't much to it but each genin would be graded by other chunin as well as the Kage's to see if they had the qualities needed to be a chunin.

Naruto had avoided the two members of team seven until today, not wanting to deal with their stupidity for longer than necessary, but sadly for Kabuto, he wasn't allowed into the exams seeing as he had no team and that there wasn't any other genin squads on reserve at the time for him to join.

Hiruzen, ever the grand fatherly old man to him, had given him a few hints as he told him the location of the first test, room 301 in the academy building, one such hint was to make sure he went to the third floor and not to fall for any tricks.

"Well Naruto, it's nice to have you back on the team," he heard Kakashi say as the man met him at the door leading to room 301, "I see you've changed your clothes, you look like a real ninja now."

"Don't get use to me being on this team, once the exams are over the Hokage will remove me again. As for my clothing... well, my orange jumpsuit was more of a training phase, if I can lead ANBU on a merry chase around the village in broad daylight wearing that thing imagine what I can do now." Naruto retorted with a bored look on his face as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed.

The one eyed scarecrow hummed lightly with his book in hand, "I see... and why is the Hokage removing you from your team?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "Classified,"

"Naruto-baka!"

Sighing lightly, Naruto pushed himself off the wall as he heard Sakura's screech and looked to see Sasuke and the howler monkey trailing up the hallway, making him curse under his breath which made the jounin's eye widen at hearing the blonds hateful remarks towards his former, now temporary team.

"Naruto-baka where have you been!" Sakura demanded to know only to be ignored by said blond.

Sasuke looked at the teen with a brooding look, inwardly surprised at the change in clothing and attitude.

Dressed in a pair of faded black pants with white tape around each ankle and thigh, Naruto had a large, one compartment equipment pouch on his right thigh while the leg was actually three slim pouches on the same strap. On each fist he had fingerless gloves and had lightweight forearm protectors on each arm. Over a fishnet short-sleeve shirt he wore a vest that could carry multiple weapons or scrolls depending on what he stocked himself with and he now had a black cloth for his headband.

"Answer me Baka and stop trying to act cool!"

"Shut the fuck up," the teen snapped coldly in a tone that no one had ever thought to hear him use on the pink haired girl, "We are here for the Chunin exam and nothing more. I am here just to move up in the ranks and for that I have to deal with you two, so lets get one thing straight... I don't like either of you but for now we are a team, we are not friends and nor have we ever been. So I'll watch your back so long as you watch mine and after this, I'm finished with you until the next time we are forced to work together... do we understand each other?"

Blinking, Sakura nodded and Sasuke 'hn'ed as usual.

"Good,"

With that, Naruto turned and walked through the door to room 301 with the other two following moments later.

Not seconds after entering the room, Naruto felt the menacing glares and Killing Intent from the mass of various genin around the room. Looking them over, he snorted at the weak intimidation attempt just as the other two from his team entered.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Stepping forward, Naruto felt the wind against his arm as a blond girl wearing purple flew past him and onto his male teammate who had yet to come out of the closet.

"Ino-pig, get off of Sasuke-kun!"

Ino Yamanaka was only daughter of the clan head and heiress of the Yamanaka clan. She was a popular girl in school and self-proclaimed future Mrs. Uchiha, something she and Sakura often fought over.

Ignoring the two fan girls, he walked off to the side and leaned up against the wall.

"Well looks like we're all back together again," came the lazy draw of Ino's teammate, Shikamaru Nara.

Kiba came over, "No, were missing the Dope, where is he? Guess he didn't make the cut,"

"I'm over here mutt," Naruto exclaimed coldly, getting their attention as he glanced over from the corner of his eye, "If you'd pay attention and train more instead of humping the nearest shoe, maybe you would've noticed that I was standing here."

"What's with the outfit dope?" Kiba retorted while trying to save face, "Trying to look all cool since your such a terrible ninja?"

The blond teen hummed and let out a small chuckle, "Unlike you, I'm taking my job seriously and as such, I'm wearing what a real ninja should wear unlike you. A hoodie and gray jeans? Look around at the real ninjas in this room," he told Kiba while also subtlety insulting the other rookies at the same time.

They did so and nearly every ninja in the room was wearing a uniform of some sort or had real ninja gear and multiple weapons.

"As you can see, I came prepared for war unlike you, so shut the fuck up or get put down like the mangy stray you are."

What he said was true, they could all see that most of the pouches in his vest were full, leaving only a few empty for anything that he found while out in the field.

But before anyone could say something, a large group of ninja appeared in a massive plume of smoke which cleared on its own to reveal a line of chunin all wearing gray uniforms while the mind rapist himself stood in from of them with his black trench coat and bandana

"All right maggots, it's time for the first test." the man stated, the scars on his face contorting with his smirk.

-X-

With the test starting, each genin was given a number and told to take a seat in the corresponding chair behind the desks. Naruto was far away from the other two on his team but found himself sitting next to the shy Hyuga heiress and a random genin from Iwa.

A nine question test was given to them and Ibiki told them that the last question would be given at the end. But the objective was to find the information from planted chunin targets in the room without being caught by the watchers sitting along the wall or Ibiki who took a seat at a large desk. Each person was given a set number of points which would be lowered each time they were caught and if one member of any team lost all their points then the whole team was kicked out.

They were given half an hour to answer at least one before the final question was asked and for that whole hour Naruto leaned back and stared at the ceiling... which he noticed that a few rows down had strangely enough, a mirror attached that moved ever so slightly every now and then.

Ten minutes into the test his inner musings were broken as a kunai flew over his nose and into the test of a genin a couple rows back.

"Genin 48, 103, and 190, you all fail, get the hell out of my classroom," Ibiki smirked coldly at the team of protesting genin, who were soon knocked out for refusing to leave by three of the chunins and taken away in plumes of smoke.

When Ibiki called that there was one minute left in the text, Naruto gave a loud yawn and sat up, which sounded much louder considering that the room had been silent before. With everyone's attention on him, which he ignored, he removed his forehead protector and rubbed his forehead before wrapping the cloth around his hand while the metal stayed on the back of his hand.

"Thanks for the help Iwa-san," he spoke to the genin next to him before swinging his fist and nailing the genin in the face with a back fist, knocking the guy out of his seat and onto the floor, hitting the back of his head on the desk behind him which knocked him out.

Taking the genin's test, Naruto picked up his pencil for the first time and wrote his name on it before taking his old test and ripping it apart, throwing the shredded pieces onto the unconscious ninja next to him while smirking at the examiners.

"That'll be two points genin," Ibiki stated from the desk with a scowl on his scared face, making Naruto shrug.

"Don't care, in the end my test is done." he retorted.

The man looked at the blond for a minute and gave a gruff laugh before writing something down on a paper, "Genin 23, and 54, take your team member and get the hell out."

Already knowing what happened to the others who refused, the two got their unconscious teammate and left, glaring at the blond responsible for them failing, as well as leaving a bruise in the shape of the leaf symbol on their teammates forehead.

"Times up, now for the final question... but first, I have to warn you, if you refuse to answer then you fail."

Ibiki's statement caused a ruckus with the remaining genin but it was Kiba that yelled out the loudest that they'd answer it and they'd be stupid not to.

"I didn't finish," the man growled out with a glare, "But if you take it and get it wrong, you don't just fail, you'll remain a genin for the rest of your life."

Naruto kept silent during the ensuing chaos and ignored Ibiki's retorts about how they were unlucky since it was his first time giving the test. Soon, one by one teams gave up right and left until sixty remained, meaning that 20 teams made it.

Seeing that no one else was leaving, Ibiki revealed to them that they had answered the final question correctly and passed before explaining that the purpose was not only to gather intel without being caught but to see if they had the guts to put their lives and on the line and not bitch out. He then launched into a horror story about what can happen by showing them the mass of scars underneath his bandana and telling them how he got them.

But as he finished and retied his bandana around his head, he was forced to jump out of the way as a cannonball flew through the window and exploded with a large cloud of smoke which cleared to show a large banner reading, 'Introducing the examiner for the second test, the sexy, the single, Anko Mitarashi!' and standing in the front of said banner was Anko with a smirk on her face.

"Your early," Ibiki deadpanned while poking his head out from around the banner.

Her bad ass look now ruined, Anko looked over to the man and shrugged before looking at the genin, "Sixty genin! You actually let twenty teams pass!"

"We have a talented group this time,"

Snorting, the woman grinned dangerously to the chunin hopefuls, "Well by the time I'm done with them, less than half will remain. Now you maggots, follow me to training ground 44! Fall behind or get lost and you fail!"

-X-

Naruto growled as he stabbed a kunai into the back of a mist genin wearing a dull yellow one piece suit with a breathing mask and a cloth band over his eyes. It had been two days since they'd entered the forest and he had been blown away by a wind jutsu, eaten by a large snake, attacked by a man-eating flower of some kind and then the team from mist thought that he'd be an easy target.

With one arm squeezing the genin's airway shut, the male couldn't make a sound as the blade was stabbed into him over and over until he lost all feeling below his waist and quickly bled to death.

Dropping the body, Naruto huffed and looked at the blood covered blade before growling again and throwing it down, point first into the back of the dead mist genin's skull.

Today was not a good day for him to be fucked with. He had already killed the other two mist genin's and took their scroll, which turned out to be the one he needed to go along with his earth scroll.

Sasuke demanded that since he was the 'best' and 'leader' of the team that he should carry the scroll but little did he know that the scroll he'd been given by the blond was actually a fake scroll made to look like a real on. Not that they'd ever know since they were forbidden to open them.

Tucking them both away in his vest, Naruto jumped towards a tree to go and find his 'team' only to be tackled back onto the ground by a brown and purple blur.

"I got you now gaki!"

"Oh son of a bitch!" he cried out as the examiner appeared with her arms around him, pinning his arms to his side with snakes slithered out from her sleeves and bound him, "Don't you have anything better to do!" he growled as he fought against his binding, which hissed at him as the female stood with a grin.

"Nope, your the only one I want to 'do' right this minute." she replied while grabbing him and hoisting him over her shoulder, "Don't worry though, after I'm finished with you then I'll bring you right to your team and who knows, if you play nice with me then I'll make sure you like it."

While he was much better than he let on in the past, there was no denying that he was no match against a jounin. All he could do as he was taken away was prey that some the rumors about her weren't true.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review please...


	5. Chapter 5: Chunin Exams Pt 2

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 5: Chunin Exams pt. 2_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

When Naruto finally found his team on the third day of the test, they looked like they'd been through hell, not to mention the fact that for some reason, team 9 and team 10 were there and seemed to have just defeated a team from sound with the help of a teen by the name of Rock Lee. The others had only watched from the trees until the end and for some reason, Ino was now trying to fix Sakura's hair which now looked like a jagged mess with a kunai.

Walking through the underbrush, the eight genin jerked their heads over to see who it was, only to see him.

"Oh it's only Naruto," the overweight boy named Choji exclaimed only for Sasuke to pull out a kunai.

Sasuke held the knife in one hand but the threatening look was ruined by how he held his neck in pain, "How do we know your really him?"

Naruto gave him a tired glare with dark rings around his eyes, "Listen, I've spent over twenty-four hours looking through this god forsaken forest to find you and her," he growled out at the boy while nodding at Sakura, "The ice is thin and I'm close to snapping so don't push me,"

He wasn't going to tell them what exactly he'd been doing as they didn't need to know that he'd been molested by the crazy jounin examiner and returned the favor once he'd gotten loose from her snake summons.

"Hurry up and get ready, I'm ready to get to that fucking tower." he snapped at them again, ready to get back to the tower where he knew there were rooms and beds ready for the teams who made it there early. Anko had showed him that...

"Maybe you haven't noticed but we don't have a scroll," Sakura spoke up with a large bruise forming on her cheek as Ino finished cutting her hair.

Opening two of the pouches on his vest, Naruto showed them the clean earth scroll and the bloody heaven scroll.

"How'd you get those?" the pink haired girl questioned only to get a blank look from the blond.

"I took them, now lets go,"

"Hold it,"

Turning his attention to the older male of team 9, who jumped down from the large tree he and the female member of the team was sitting in, Naruto noticed that it was a Hyuga from the branch family known as Neji, a prodigy of his clan, and gave the white eyed teen a cold look.

"Why shouldn't I take your scrolls?" the teen mused with an arrogant smirk on his face, "Obviously a weakling like you wouldn't stand against one fated to win like me."

"Bring it on then," Naruto mused darkly while placing the scrolls back into the pouches then pulling out a kunai from his thigh pouch, "I'll cut your fucking Hyuga heart out."

Before anyone could say a word, Naruto sent the kunai flying at the boy only for it to be dodged.

"Hm, you can't deny fate," he smirked only to be thrown forward as the explosive note discreetly wrapped around the handle went off.

The blast also sent the female in the tree, a weapons specialist named Tenten, flying to the ground as the kunai had hit the trunk of the same tree she was in. The others stumbled as the pressure wave hit them like a wave with the force of a hammer hitting them while Naruto remained unaffected.

Neji slid across the ground, stopping a few feet away from Naruto with the back of his shirt smoking.

Looking at him, the blond sneered and walked forward, "Arrogant little bitch," he spat out, "just like the rest of your kind." With that he kicked the downed Hyuga in side before spitting on him.

And with that, he started towards the tower with Sasuke and Sakura trailing behind him.

-X-

When they made it to the tower, or in Naruto's case, back to the tower, the blond opened the scrolls triggering the summoning that brought none other than Iruka into the room. The chunin congratulated them and explained the meaning of some writing on the wall that basically said if your stupid seek knowledge and if your a bitch seek strength.

After word, they were told that they could go rest for the remaining two days left in the test and could find food in a small cafeteria in the tower which was being prepared by ninja chefs of all things.

Sasuke and Sakura soon found themselves alone as Naruto left them alone in the tower without a word.

-X-

Walking up the stairs towards some of the extra rooms in the tower, Naruto suddenly found himself in the embrace of his new tormentor, Anko.

"Welcome back sexy, you looking for more?"

"Why bother asking?" Naruto shot back as she didn't ask the last time and basically raped him in one of these rooms.

Anko giggled and pressed her cheek up against his, "Because I learned my lesson last time, my ass still hurts."

When she was riding him, he managed to dispel the snake holding his arms still and successfully turned the tables on her, flipping her over with him on top and finishing her off before slipping into door number two. There wasn't much she could do at that point as he managed to pin her hands to her sides while savagely plundering her puckered hole.

"Maybe later, but I'm looking for a different room other than the one I'm forced to share with my... 'team'."

Anko hummed, "Well genin aren't allowed to stay in other rooms aside from the one assigned to them." She told him, dashing his hopes of staying away from the two, "But you can always share my room, I've cleaned it up some and you know my beds soft,"

"And I assume that you'll want rent..."

Her grin told him everything.

-X-

At the end of the five day exam period, only seven of the teams managed to pass. First to finish had been the team consisting of the Kazekage's three children with team seven being second while the others trickled in during the end of the last two days.

Unlike the last night he spent with the jounin, he got a lot more sleep than before and didn't feel tired and moody like he did the other day.

He had to stand through the old Hokages speech about the true meaning of the chunin exams where the old man announced that there would be a round of preliminary matches since too many genin had passed for the finals. It didn't surprise him like it did some, after-all, he'd been told by Kabuto to expect something like this in a pre-exam briefing, something that the spy turned pawn had a lot of information and experience with since said teen had taken it seven times before.

But before the Hokage could get into the rules for the preliminaries, a pale faced, sickly looking man came forward and asked if he could explain since he would be the proctor for both these matches and the finals.

The ninja introduced himself as Hayate Gekko, or at least that's what he thought, the man coughed every few words so it was a bit difficult to understand him at times. He explained that since there was so many genin, they would be randomly selecting a pair of them to fight where the winner would move on to the finals. Each fight would last until one gave up or was unable to continue fighting but he did reserve the right to step in and stop them if he felt that there was a clear winner.

Naruto noticed his pink haired teammate start to say something as a large electronic board was revealed in the wall behind a fake section but Sasuke, who was still feeling a pain in his neck, stopped her from saying anything. Even telling her to mind her own business, which made the blond smirk inwardly, especially when she looked at him as if expecting him to jump to defend her as he would've done if he was still acting like a fool.

So as they started up the board that would select the names, Naruto took that time to scope out the competition. There was one team from the newly formed Sound village and the three looked roughed up with the worst being a guy with both arms in a sling. The other male of the group was covered in bandages but he saw him before during the first exam so he knew that the bandages weren't new. And lastly, the female had a few bruises and cuts on her face but nothing too bad.

Next there was a single team from Kumo. Out of them all, only the woman registered as a threat to him. She had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with a tight wrapping of bandages and had dark colored eyes. She wore a short-sleeve black and purple blouse, black pants with a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. Around her head was a standard Kumo forehead protector and she wore normal black sandals while a kunai holster was strapped around her right thigh. Lastly, the woman had white bandages around each arm and leg with a red belt was clipped around her waist. She was definitely one of the older genin but not too old to be suspicious to them.

By now, they were asked to head up to the balcony that circled around the room two stories above the ring. Only the first two fighters were allowed to stay, Sasuke and one of the nameless male kumo genin.

He didn't pay much attention to the fight and continued to scope out the enemies.

The team with that Hyuga from the forest, led by Gai who Lee looked like a clone of. Lee was as happy and loud as ever, seemingly not caring about the small wounds he had. Tenten looked sore, possibly because she had been sent to the ground by the explosive note. But Neji still glared at him for what happened, his hair was dirty and his shirt was now covered in dirt and grass stains.

Next was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio led by Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen's son. They were probably one of the weaker teams here but still just as dangerous. While Ino lacked training... jutsu... taijutsu... and maybe even genjutsu besides what was taught in the academy, if she got lucky and did manage to get a hit with her family jutsu, she'd easly win. Choji was a wild card, he'd be a good match with his human bolder and expansion jutsu but he lacked any driving force unless the magic insult was used to send him into a rage. Shikamaru on the other hand was the main danger, with an IQ over 200 he could easly keep ahead of the game and plan multiple steps in advance, leading his enemy into a sudden, unforeseen defeat.

Kiba's team was a slightly bigger threat. Kiba himself was actually a decent opponent when working in tandem with Akamaru but his brash nature and arrogance could easly be exploited. Hinata wasn't much of a threat at all, her shy nature and unwillingness to hurt someone made her more of a medical ninja than anything else. Shino on the other hand was the main threat of that team. Silent, calculating, and swarming with chakra eating bugs made him the worst enemy of nearly any type of ninja.

The match between Sasuke and the Kumo ninja was called as Sasuke managed to disable his opponent, although just barely before passing out. He watched just long enough to see that the next match was between Shino and Zaku Abumi, the Sound genin with both arms in a sling.

Already knowing that this would end in Shino's favor, he studied the the Sand genin team. The one with makeup and the strange catlike suit was obviously a puppet user, take out the puppeteer and the puppet was useless. The female had a large fan and knowing the Sand village, she was probably a trained wind user. But the one he really looked at was the red head, something was really off with him.

And lastly there was his... 'team'. Sakura was as big of a threat as Ino and Sasuke was an arrogant, self-centered, delusional, self proclaimed avenger who had everything handed to him on a silver platter.

With each team analyzed by looks, he went back to watching the matches to see Zaku's arms blow off as Shino clogged the holes in the boys arms with his bugs without said sound genin knowing.

The third match was between the other male genin from Kumo and the puppet user from Sand, Kankuro. The puppeteer won by tricking the genin into thinking that he was actually fighting with his puppet, when in fact, he'd been controlling two puppets, one of which had been made to look just like him. The real puppeteer was hidden in a large bandaged object that puppet-Kankuro wore on his back then laid on the ground before starting the fight.

Ino and Sakura fought against each other in the fourth match, Ino caught Sakura in her mind-transfer jutsu but the howler monkey somehow broke free. In the ensuing fist fight, both were knocked out and both were disqualified.

The fifth match ended with Tenten being carted off by medics after Temari broke her back out of spite, catching the falling girl with the end of her fan right in the small of her back which caused a loud snapping sound to echo around the room. Lee tried to jump down to avenge his teammate but Gai stopped him before he had the chance.

Shikamaru fought the female sound genin named Kin Tsuchi and ended it by catching her in his shadow jutsu then threw himself back, causing her to do the same while being close to a wall, knocking her out when she hit head first at full speed.

"The seventh round will be... Kiba Inuzuka Vs... Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate called out after the sound genin was carted off.

"Woo," Kiba exclaimed loudly, "Check it out Akamaru, we got off lucky."

Jumping over the guard rails, Naruto popped the bones in his neck loudly as Kiba followed suit with a big smirk on his face.

"This'll be over in one hit!" the dog boy boasted while his dog readied himself next to the boy, "Why don't you go on and give up before you make a fool of yourself!"

"Funny, I was about to say the same but as usual you've already done a great job at that, at least your four legged master has enough sense to be on guard."

Hayate took the time to quickly call out for them to start and before Kiba could try to taunt the blond again, he was knocked to the ground by a sudden punch in the lower back, right over his spine.

Watching with a smile, the Hokage felt pride for Naruto mastering the shadow clone jutsu enough to be able to summon clones without hand seals. Unseen to Kiba but not to the others watching, a clone had appeared behind the genin just as the match began and slugged him hard before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smirked at Kiba as he scrambled to stand while Akamaru's hair raised on end in a threatening way, "Talk is cheap Shoe humper, I have better things to do besides toy with you all day, bring it on,"

Snarling, Kiba flew at the blond, angrily swiping his claws at the teen only for each attack to be dodged. "Just... stand... still... already... dead... last!" he screamed with each failed strike.

Without warning, Naruto slapped a swipe aside with his forearm and buried his other fist dead center in the Inuzuka's gut, doubling him over as the breath was knocked out of him.

The blond then grabbed Kiba by the head and held his head facing the ground as he brought his knee up, connecting with the soft cartilage of Kiba's nose and his forehead over and over before releasing him with one final strike, sending him flying backwards onto the ground with blood streaming from his nose and swelling eyes.

But the Mutt wasn't ready to quit yet.

"Get 'em Akamaru!" he yelled while spitting out the blood in his mouth and trying to get steady.

The puppy barked once and to Naruto's surprise used Kiba's passing fang jutsu to fly at him like a twister, giving him little time to jump away.

Dodging a few more times, Naruto cursed as it looked like the pup wasn't running out of steam just yet and smirked as he got an idea.

Flipping away from the dog's attack, Naruto quickly got over to the still recovering Kiba and grabbed him by the legs.

"Go back to your master!" He growled out as he threw him with all his strength right into the path of the dog's attack. Not waiting to see the hit, he reached into his special kunai pouch to find that it was his last one and sent it flying at them.

Unable to turn fast enough, Akamaru clipped Kiba by accident, tearing through the side of his clothes and cutting him up badly before the kunai neared, flying a few yards ahead of them then exploding, sending both to the ground.

"THE MATCH IS OVER!" The proctor yelled out as he jumped in between the downed genin and Naruto with Medics rushing over. The use of explosive notes were dangerous and they feared for the genin's life. Hayate feared that the blond would try to finish him off to end the match.

Naruto snorted, "Of course it is and you don't have to yell. After-all, if I wanted him dead I'd have done it already."

The jounin watching looked at each other along with the remaining genin who knew Naruto. What had happened to him? Why was he so different now? Why was he so... cold now? Questions like that filled their heads and they promised to get answers, no one changed from a happy, bubbly, ball of sunshine to a cold blooded, cruel, and deadly ninja like that so drastically.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: 'Training'

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 6: 'Training'_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

With his opponent being carried off on a stretcher by a pair of medic ninjas, the pup laying on the end between Kiba's legs and also in need of some medical attention, Naruto made his way back up the stairs but didn't go over to his previous place by the still unconscious Sakura and the porn reading Jounin, opting to lean against the wall a few feet away from the top landing.

"The eighth match will be..." Hayate exclaimed loudly with a string of coughs breaking up his sentences, "Hyuga Neji Vs... Hyuga Hinata!"

Glancing over to the girl, Naruto noticed her nervous face go paler as she walked to the steps, nervously passing him and reaching the steps.

"Good luck Hinata," he mused evenly as she passed by him, tensing as she heard him and blushing.

The match was a horrible thing to watch. Hinata was too kind hearted to fight and Neji brutally used psychological attacks, using her fears and insecurities against her to convince her that she had no possibility of winning. But the girl refused to give in and forfeit. Both used they Hyuga fighting style known as Gentle Fist that targeted the chakra pathways while their bloodline limit, the Byakugan, allowed them to see said pathways in each others bodies.

The two seemed to match each other for the first few minutes but Neji soon gained the upper hand by landing blows on the girls arms, interrupting the chakra flow and disabling her ability to us the Gentle Fist. But it seemed that Neji still had personal issues with the girl as he tried to strike her in the chest with the Gentle Fist, which would stop the flow of chakra to her heart and most likely kill her. If not for the proctor's intervention, she would've died.

Once the girl was taken off the ring and moved to the infirmary, the exams continued with Rock Lee fighting Gaara of the Sand Village.

Gaara seemed to be untouchable with his sand defense, which would jump to his defense when any attack was made and Lee was a taijutsu user incapable of using ninjutsu or even genjutsu, stacking the odds in Gaara's favor. Lee tried valiantly to get past the sand but failed each time, that was until he got permission from Gai to remove his weights, which left small craters underneath them when they fell to the ground.

Lee's already impressive speed shot up to the point where he was a blur to all but the jounin, easly allowing him to hit Gaara which came as a shock to the other sand genin and their sensei as it had been the first time in Gaara's life that he'd ever been hit.

The Leaf genin knocked Gaara into the air before using his Front Lotus, which would've been a finishing move had it not turned out that Gaara was a sand clone.

With no other way to end the match, and with Gai cheering out with his permission, Lee opened five of the inner chakra gates which resulted in his strength being multiplied immensely for a short time. And along with his speed, he made a human pin ball out of Gaara until he used his Reverse Lotus. However, as Gaara fell to the ground in what would've been a finishing blow, the gourd on his back broke apart and made a large cushion of sand to save his life.

By now, Lee's inner gates wore off and left him weak, so as Gaara caught his arm and leg with his sand, he was helpless when the Sand Binding Coffin crushed the limbs like twigs. If not for Gai jumping down, causing Lee to be disqualified despite already being beaten, Gaara would've killed him.

But then came an interesting twist, with 21 fighters, one would be given a free pass and only Choji, the final Sound genin, and the Kumo genin remained. Whoever wasn't chosen would automatically pass to the finals as unfair as it seemed.

"The final match will be... Choji Akimichi Vs... Yugito Nii!"

Naruto paid particular attention to this one, he got a weird vibe from the older blond that was now squaring off with the overweight leaf ninja below them.

"It almost dosen't seem fair," Yugito mused as the match was started by the sickly jounin, "Sorry kid but I'm not going easy on you."

To prove this point her fingernails extended a few inches and grew to a razor point while her toenails did the same, just not to the same length. She grinned and rushed forward to engage Choji in taijutsu with impressive speed and skill.

Choji didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell as the woman was much better than him, not even giving him a chance to use his family bloodline and getting scratched here and there.

Lashing out, Choji tried to at least get a hit in but quickly found his fist caught in her grasp before being pulled right into her knee, making him wheeze as it hit his chubby belly.

Taking a hold of his shirt, she pulled him again and flipped him over her leg, onto his back with a thump before straddling him and placing her clawed hand near his throat.

"Give up kid, I've already won and could've killed you more than once by now." she cooed making him give up.

Naruto hummed lowly, 'Yugito Nii... how interesting,'

With the preliminaries over each of the winning genin drew numbers from a box to find out when and who'd they be fighting. And low and behold, Naruto found himself looking at the slip of paper with the number 1 on it while Neji got number 2.

"You can't deny fate," Neji sneered at him as they learned that they'd be fighting each other in the first match, "What happened in the forest was a fluke, fate has already declared me the winner."

"You've forgotten one thing Hyuga," He shot back with a smirk, "Fate is my bitch, making you the bitch of my bitch."

"We shall see," the white-eyed teen snorted before walking away.

-X-

Not hours after returning from the Forest of Death, Naruto went to his office and summoned Kabuto, telling him to bring his information on the ones involved with and in the chunin exams.

"Neji Hyuga, tell me everything you got on him," he ordered, wanting to know all that he could about his next opponent, and seeing as he told Kabuto to gather more information on all that he could during the exams, he expected him to have what he wanted.

It took Kabuto a few moments to find what he had on Neji, which wasn't much but enough for now.

"Neji Hyuga, born July third. He is on Team 9, also known as Team Gai and was ranked as the Rookie of the year in his class. Teammates are Rock Lee, the bottom ranked student of his year and Tenten, an orphan with no last name, she is a weapons mistress in training. I have his stats listed here as well... Ninjutsu: 2.5, Taijutsu: 3.5, Genjutsu: 2, Intelligence: 2.5, Strength: 2.5, Speed: 3, Stamina: and Hand seals are a 3. I also have his mission history but I doubt it'll help much." the teen told him while holding a special made deck of cards that he called his Ninfo or Ninformation cards.

Naruto sat behind his desk for a moment and hummed while thinking of what to do, he would destroy the Hyuga in the first match, not just physically but mentally as well, but for that he'd need information, "Kabuto," he spoke while turning to look at the teen, "Continue your mission but I need you to gather all the information you can on Hyuga Neji, his past, secrets, dreams, the ones he cares about, anything that can be of use."

"What about Orochimaru?"

He shrugged, "The Hokage already knows about the invasion plan, he knew for some time now, you just continue playing spy for the snake and when the time comes he'll be taken care of. Also, keep an eye out for potential candidates for Red Cell, your the team Medic but we'll need more, you already know the requirements."

-X-

With one month to prepare themselves, each Genin would train, study, and even study their opponents to ready themselves for the finals. But unlike Naruto, those that did try to spy of the competition didn't have a loyal pawn to send out in their place. By the end of the first week, Naruto had all the information he needed against Neji as well as some on the others in the finals.

But the one month wasn't only for them to train and prepare, it was actually to give various dignitaries the chance to arrive from all over to watch the main events, even the Kazekage and Raikage would be coming to watch the fights along with the Fire Lord and his family.

A few days of Naruto's time were taken so that he could infiltrate the Hokage Manor, where the Royal family would be staying to find any weak points that could be infiltrated to assassinate the Fire Lord so that they could be fixed. Out of all the village, the manor was the safest place so far and he just barely managed to infiltrate the manor once before the Hokage had that weak point fixed.

So aside from the updates from Kabuto every couple of days or so, Naruto spent much of his time training, mainly with his main affinity to wind jutsu and brushing up on his skills using some of the less conventional ninja weapons he had like brass knuckles or machetes, many of which he had sealed inside scrolls in his vest.

But today he had gotten a message from the Hokage that he needed to go meet someone near the hot springs and soon found himself growing impatient as he leaned against a tree near the front.

Checking the time on a simple watch he'd bought not too long ago, he frowned before hearing a perverted giggle and decided to seek out the source, especially when it came from a out of sight area near the females side of the hot spring.

What he found was surprising, he half expected to find some kids trying to peep, naturally being curious about such things, but instead of curious kids, he found a old man crouched down by a freshly made hole while scribbling things down on a notebook.

The old man wore a green outfit more akin to the older style of ninja clothing and had a sleeveless red coat that reached down to the back of his thighs. He also had a head of spiky white hair with a long ponytail going down his back over a large green and red scroll.

"You do know that peeping is considered a crime right?" he mused aloud which made the old man tense up before turning to the voice, only to sigh in relief when he noticed that it was only a young blond ninja.

"For a minute there brat, I thought that I was in trouble," he chuckled lowly as not to catch the attention of the bathing beauty's behind the wall.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto glared, not liking how the man just brushed him aside, "Who says that your not,"

The man snickered, "What could you possibly do? Your just some brat,"

"This,"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto enjoyed the look of realization that the man got just before yelling out that there was a pervert peeping in on the hot springs. The guy tried to stop him but it was already too late and Naruto soon made himself scarce as legions of angry women charged over to beat the pervert, not only those he peeped on but random women from off the streets who heard the call to action against the pervert.

Smirking from a safe distance away, Naruto enjoyed seeing the man get his ass handed to him by a pissed off mob of the fairer sex before they finally left him twitching in a hole shaped like his body while foot prints covered his face, chest, and legs but mainly centering around his balls.

-X-

Watching from the safety of his office through the crystal ball, Hiruzen winced in sympathy as his student was beaten but didn't pity him too much as Jiraiya had taken worse beatings before. The only thing was that Naruto had just gotten the man he convinced to train him (Naruto) beaten senseless.

-X-

"Hey!"

Naruto ignored the voice.

"Hey Kid wait! I'm trying to talk to you, hey!"

After walking away from the scene of the crime, he soon found himself being followed after the white haired pervert who was slowed down by a bad limp and a pain in his sack.

Sighing, Naruto came to a stop in the middle of the street and turned to see the man limping over, "What is it, you've been following me for the past ten minutes?"

"Your Naruto right?"

With a raised brow, he nodded.

"Good, well I'm here to train you, maybe you've heard of me!" he called out proudly while starting a little dance, "I'm the valiant! Honorable and most handsome of men, Jiraiya! Women love me and men want to be me! I'm... hey wait! Where are you going! I'm not finished yet!"

Having turned around in mid speech, the older man didn't notice until he turned back around to see that Naruto had once again walked away and was now entering a shinobi supply store.

Jiraiya followed as fast as his aching testicles allowed him to and found the teen purchasing explosive notes and kunai which made him grimace. From what he was told by the Hokage, the teen had a tendency to use explosive notes in devious and cunning ways, mainly to give his thrown kunai an extra killing kick.

Seeing that the man had followed, Naruto huffed before turning to glare at him, "What the hell do you want old man, are you really going to harass me in a place full of sharp things and explosives?"

"Look brat, the Hokage asked me to train you for the exams. Out of the kindness in my heart, I decided to do so but if this it how your going to treat me then forget it,"

Jiraiya didn't show it but he smirked on the inside while crossing his arms and closing his eyes, expecting the blond to apologize so that they could start the training, but as a minute passed without a sound, he opened his eyes to see that Naruto was gone.

The man behind the counter leaned against the surface with a amused look on his face, "He left a minute ago, Jiraiya-sama," he said while easly recognizing one of the famous ninja from the village, "He went towards the ninja residential distract by the looks of it,"

-X-

"You lost him?" Hiruzen chuckled while looking at his student with a mirthful grin as he packed his pipe, "And in a store, standing right in front of him, oh I haven't heard something that funny in awhile,"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," the sannin grumbled as he had tried to find the blond on his own for a few hours, but to his embarrassment, he couldn't, "Just tell me where he lives so that I can talk to him."

The Hokage handed him a small piece of paper, "Here, but do be careful, Naruto is... well, with how he was treated, lets just say that you might just walk into a trap, he's really good at setting them up."

-X-

Taking his former sensei's advice, Jiraiya decided not to sneak in through a window like he normally would to try and impress the genin but instead, went to the door. But before he could knock the sounds of two people procreating reached his highly trained ears which made him grin stupidly before finding a perch that allowed him to look into the apartment window.

-X-

The sound of moaning, groaning and screaming was echoing around the room keeping everyone in the apartment complex who were trying to rest after getting off of work wide awake. But neither of the two gave a damn as they were too busy to even come up with a coherent thought.

Grunting from his position above the purple haired woman, Naruto pounded into her in missionary style while holding her hands at her side while biting down on her collar.

"Fuck, your getting better!" Anko groaned out as his teeth broke the flesh and began to bleed, making her shudder and lock her ankles around his waist.

Removing his mouth, now dark pink from her blood, Naruto moved to hover over her face and brutally pressed his bloody lips into hers for a savage, loveless kiss.

"You like that don't you?" he asked after pulling away, slowing his humps to take deep, powerful thrusts that made her chest bounce, "You love my cock don't you? Say it!"

"Kami yes!" Anko cried, each powerful thrust slamming into her spot, "I love your dick!"

The blond chuckled deeply, releasing her wrists to grab hold of her thighs and forcing her to let go with her legs. But her disappointment didn't last as he pushed her legs up until her knees neared her face.

He then took her arms and hooked them underneath her knees with a silent order to stay like that as he repositioned himself and restarted his fucking for another few minutes.

Naruto hardened inside Anko and started to up his pace even more, meaning that he was close to cumming. Anko felt this and knew that he wouldn't last much longer, but then again so wouldn't she, Anko was fast nearing her own orgasm and it was going to be a big one.

"I'm cumming!" he announced as he pulled out with a grunt, allowing her to stretch out and sit up with her mouth open as he neared while pumping his cock.

She hummed as the hot, sticky fluid shot into her mouth and even on her chin before wiping it off and sucking on her finger. Swallowing the mouthful, she them smiled up at him before removing his hand from himself and placing her lips around the twitching member.

After sucking him clean, she removed him from her mouth with a lewd popping noise and asked, "Ready for more big boy?"

-X-

Jiraiya lost track of time as he sat on his perch and wrote notes about all that he saw. Stopping to rub his eyes, he caught sight of the notebook in hand and blinked as he saw that he was nearing the last page.

"Kami how long can he go?" he exclaimed in awe, as this had been a brand new book with only the first twenty pages full, leaving over a hundred blank until now.

Looking back his eyes got even wider, "She can do that!"

-X-

Anko had never thought that she'd actually think of thanking Orochimaru for something that he taught her, especially something like the tongue expansion jutsu but now, as she kneeled at the blonds feet with her tongue wrapped around his dick, giving him a hybrid between a blow job and a hand job with her tongue she actually thought about telling the traitor thanks before ripping his neck out.

Naruto held her head with both hands while groaning at the strange new pleasurable feeling. Letting her do her thing, it took no time before he covered her tongue in another load for her to swallow.

"Woah, that was... new," he mused before pulling her to her feet, "But I still want more, bend over and show me that sexy ass of yours."

-X-

A chunin living under Naruto's appartment sighed with a smile as the sounds of fucking stopped. He'd been working guard duty for the past day on dayshift and was so tired that all he wanted to do was sleep. Now that the noice was gone, he snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes to drift off into...

"FUCK! YOUR RIPPING MY LITTLE ASSHOLE! OH KAMI PLEASE SLOW DOWN IT'S TOO FUCKING BIG!"

There would be no sleeping for him today.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Finals

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 7: The Finals_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

Situated on the couch with his feet propped up on the table in his office, Naruto looked at the cork board panel on the wall intently with a calculating look on his face as he looked at the three pictures at the top.

Each were recent photos taken of the three people in the exams that he was interested in or interested in destroying. On the far left was Neji, the one he wanted to destroy.

Below it was his family connections, telling him that Neji was the nephew to the current clan head, that his mother died in child birth, father was killed and sent to Kumo in place of Hinata's father and so forth. It also had lists of information such as known jutsu, which wasn't much seeing as Hyuga arrogance had them believing that their family taijutsu and the few other techniques they had were unstoppable. Another list had a particularly juicy pair of weakness to the Hyuga Byakugan, the first being that their so-called 'All-seeing eye' only saw 359 degrees around them with a blind spot being directly behind them. The second was a bit more practical to exploit, as staying in the tiny blind spot would be tough as all he'd have to do was shift around to see where he was.

He really had to give it to Kabuto for figuring this out, the teen had stayed up late for quite awhile to study medical reports on the bloodline that he managed to steal. But it appeared that the Byakugan would be sensitive to massive chakra flares.

Kabuto explained it by using the example of how humans had a natural form of night vision, like when they stayed in the dark for a long time and allowed their eyes to adjust to the point where they could see better. Well the flare would be like looking into a bright light after adjusting to the dark and since they'd see through their eyelids, there was no chance of blocking it out. The flare would blind them for long though, but they'd be disoriented for more than enough time.

Next to the picture of Neji, separated by a line of tape was a picture of the emotionless Sand genin with a major blood fetish known as Gaara. Like Neji, Kabuto managed to scrounge up some good information but not as much. He had a longer list of Gaara's known jutsu which were sand based and as such, learned a handful of Water jutsu in case they fought each other. Gaara's family wouldn't be a weakness to exploit as Gaara openly showed disdain towards all his family, threatening to kill them all the time and not just for show, both his older siblings were terrified of him.

The biggest piece of information he had was what Kabuto already knew from the invasion plans, which was that Gaara was the jinchuriki of the one tailed demon, Shukaku. Naruto felt a small connection to Gaara due to this as he had known for years that he too was a Jinchuriki except for the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi.

Lastly, on the right side of the board was Yugito Nii, who turned out to be Kumo's jinchuriki for the two tailed demon cat, the Nibi. She had been seen playing a Shamisen, which was a three-stringed musical instrument by Kabuto during his spying and seemed to really enjoy tekkadon (Rise and fish meal) and milk. She was very skilled and had already been promoted to Chunin once, almost made it to Jounin too but something happened which caused her to be demoted right back down to Genin. At least that explained why she was here when she seemed to already be too skilled to be a genin.

But Kabuto wasn't able to get much in terms of jutsu and skill, only some information like her 'Cat-Claw' technique which he'd already seen while Choji already felt. She also had some strong fire techniques, but seeing as Nibi was a fire demon, it didn't come as much of a surprise.

But the information on Gaara and Yugito being jinchuriki wasn't on paper up on the board, he had them hidden away as information like that shouldn't be placed out in the open like that, even if it was only in his office.

A knock on the door got his attention but before he could answer it or call for whoever it was to enter, the door opened and in walked the Toad Sage.

"I see your studying your opponents," the man spoke while Naruto frowned, his left eye starting to twitch.

"You are aware that my office is a class-S restricted area right?" the blond stated darkly while Jiraiya walked over to the board and looked at the information, waving his statement off.

It was true, due to the information stored here, such as village weaknesses and target information for future tests, Hiruzen Sarutobi officially marked the entire floor as Class-S, which placed his office right below the Hokage's office and the secret village archives in terms of protection and security.

"The old man told me that I could find you here," Jiraiya mused while skimming over Neji's section and moving to look at Gaara's, "I've been looking for you so that we could continue training,"

"What training?" Naruto snapped, removing his feet from the table and loudly stomping them on the hard floor as he leaned up and glared at the man's back, "I practiced chakra control techniques that I've already mastered while you peeped on the girls swimming in the nearby river."

Staring at the picture of the attractive looking Kumo ninja, Jiraiya ignored the blond behind him while taking out his notebook and writing a story idea down, about a ninja who watched a female ninja from a rival village and somehow ended up screwing each other, maybe even falling in love.

Glaring, Naruto reached behind his couch and grabbed the handle to one of his hidden weapons before throwing it.

The loud crunching sound of a blade breaking through the wooden wall made Jiraiya turn his head to see a hatchet sticking head first only a foot from the side of his head, level with his nose. Slowly turning around, he inwardly grimaced at the cold glare he was receiving and quickly put his notes away, especially with Naruto holding another hatchet like the one he just threw in his other hand.

"Ahh..." the pervert started while rubbing the back of his head, "Well I've brought you this scroll... it's the first and second step to the Rasengan,"

After a lot of convincing, or bribing with jutsu, Naruto finally allowed Jiraiya to teach him something as the man seemed dead-set on being his sensei. At first Jiraiya tried to get him to sign the contract for summoning toads but Naruto refused as he failed to see the practical applications of using toads for battle or even spying.

After pouting for a few minutes and another round of trying to convince him that toads were good, Jiraiya settled for teaching him the Rasengan but first said that he needed to practice chakra control. Of course, this bought back some bad memories of his previous sensei but he decided to put up with it so that he'd learn how to use the famous jutsu made by the fourth Hokage. The only reason he hadn't gotten the scroll before now was because the perverted giggling had pissed him off, which led to him throwing a near by rock into the perverts skull causing him to fall out into the river where he was once again beaten like a redheaded stepchild while Naruto left him to suffer.

When the weapon was lowered, Jiraiya handed him the scroll and explained the first and second steps, he would've personally helped with them but with the impending invasion he was needed elsewhere. Not that Naruto complained, compared to Kakashi, Jiraiya was a much better sensei to teach jutsu... but then again, a monkey with a headband and a kunai taped to it's tail would qualify as a better sensei than Kakashi would.

-X-

With only two days left before the finals, Naruto noticed that many important people were already there and enjoying the small festival like atmosphere around the village. Just yesterday, he saw the Fire Lords carriage and the samurai honor guard from a distance on main street which was lined with cheering people welcoming the Fire Lord and his family.

He'd been resting up for the upcoming fights, only doing light workouts... that is, only if Anko didn't show up to his apartment for a strenuous 'workout'. Speaking of which, Anko had started helping him train... real training, and seemed to be more and more attached than ever. Not that he minded, but he found out that she lived in the same building along with the tower in the forbidden forest and she had all but moved in with him, in fact, he already gave her a key to his door so that she didn't have to break in anymore.

"I can't wait!" Anko mused with a grin as they sat in his living room with the tv on, watching late night shows, "Tomorrow is the day before the finals and I've already got so much money riding on you!"

Naruto hummed, "Good, maybe then you can start buying groceries and pay part of the rent since you've seemed to move in with me." he spoke while leaning back with his arms over the back and his head laid back.

The woman pouted, "Aw... but I'm paying my rent right now!" she teased.

Naruto raised his head to look down at the woman on her knees in front of him while jerking him off, "As I remember, you're the one who likes to fuck every night of the week,"

She grinned and licked the tip, "Only when your here, you broke me from enjoying it with anyone else and you should have to take responsibility." she told him.

"Whatever you say, Anko,"

-X-

When it came time for the finals, Naruto woke up with only twenty minutes to spare, "Kami damn it, Anko!" he cursed while throwing the covers aside and getting up, leaving a nude, stunned, and confused Anko laying bare for the world to see, "I'm fucking going to be late! This is all your fault!"

She shrugged, "Well you weren't complaining before,"

Naruto spared a light glare to the woman who rolled onto her side and watched him get dressed while leaning up on her arm, not caring about her state of undress. It was a good thing that he had already laid out his clothing and equipment the night before or else he'd possibly be too late and get disqualified.

With everything in it's correct place, sandals secured, weapons sharp and within reach, Naruto tied his headband on and started towards the door, only for the ever stealthy jounin who'd pretty much moved in with him to stop him and kiss him on the lips.

"For luck," she whispered in his ear, "No go on and show those brats how a real man does things,"

He hummed lowly, "Naturally... Anko-chan,"

Opening the door and stepping out, he glanced behind him to see the ever shameless woman walk up and lean on the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest and shook his head with a small chuckle before running off in a blur of speed.

Speeding over rooftops and streets, Naruto made it to the large stadium just as the opening ceremony ended and for the proctor, who was a different shinobi seeing as Hayate Gekko had been murdered by an unknown shinobi during the month long break, to call him and Neji to fight.

"I see that you made it," Neji sneered at him in destine, "Not that it matters, your fate has already been decided from the start."

"Whatever make you feel better," Naruto said while brushing his comments off as the trash they were, "But I'm still thinking of going through with my previous threat, no one would miss you should I carve your worthless Hyuga heart out... that is, if a arrogant bitch like you eve has one."

The procter, a man wearing a bandana over his head while chewing a sebon needle, cleared his throat while looking at the blond, "Seeing as you missed it the first time kid, the rules are the same as the preliminaries, when I say stop you stop."

Naruto nodded, "Of course,"

Genma, the proctor nodded back and stood between them, looking at them both before jumping back and yelling out for them to begin.

In a flash, Naruto sent a kunai sailing through the air at Neji but, having learned from the past, the Hyuga ducked and got away from it, only for it to stick in the stone wall of the arena directly behind him.

"You look jumpy for a Hyuga," Naruto taunted, "Weren't you the so-called protégée and rookie of the year? Why so scared of a simple kunai?"

Neji glared while activating the Byakugan and getting into his stance.

"Oh dear, the all mighty gentle fist, I'd be scared if it wasn't for the fact that it's the only thing you know. It's suiting that your on the same team as Lee, the ninja crippled from birth. Then there's you, the one crippled by stupidity."

The glare intensified, "You know nothing,"

Naruto smirked, "I know more than enough, Hyuga slave," he exclaimed while reaching into his pocket where a single set of brass knuckles were waiting, he only had one right now as not to hinder his jutsu abilities or if he needed to get something else out of his vest or equipment pouches.

"Now, how about you quit wasting time, servant or are you afraid of dying... just like your worthless father."

-X-

As a bonus to the audience, seals within the arena would amplify the sounds of fighting or talking between the two contestant, so they heard everything that went on.

Sitting in a private section with the Kazekage and the Raikage along with the Fire Lord, Hiruzen hummed lowly, "So that's your strategy, how devious of you Naruto-kun."

That caught the Fire Lords attention, "What do you mean Hiruzen-Dono?"

The Fire Lord was an short, old man whom was known to be very kind and pleasant to deal with, he was even a very close friend to the third Hokage and was also a fellow fan to the little orange book that the Hokage had hidden in his desk. But despite his old and harmless appearance, the Fire Lord was a master swordsmen and was known to spar with his Samurai guardsmen from time to time.

"From what I've been told, Naruto's been keeping a close eye on his opponent, my student Jiraiya said that he even had lists of information on Neji. He's using sore subjects to anger Neji, to pull him into a trap."

The Fire Lord nodded slowly, "Ah yes... Anger blinds even the most clear minded of warriors,"

The Kazekage spoke up next, "But I was under the impression that Uzumaki-kun was the dead-last of his year."

That made the Hokage smirk and let out a small laugh, "Naruto-kun is very good at the true art of the ninja, deception, you'll only see what he wants you to until it's too late, he even managed to trick me for a while."

The implication of the young man tricking the 'god of shinobi' wasn't lost on them, causing there interest in the teen to peak to an all new high.

-X-

Angered, Neji charged at Naruto with a palm strike aimed to kill, not seeing the dark smirk on Naruto's face as the Byakugan only saw the outline of his body and the chakra pathways inside.

Without warning, as Neji got within seven feet of the blond, the Hyuga clinched his eyes and veered off course screaming as he tripped and landed on the ground holding his eyes.

Naruto began laughing, "So much for your all-powerful eyes huh? Hurts like hell don't it?"

Neji deactivated his bloodline and stood up, still blinking his eyes in pain as he glared, "What did you do?"

"Oh like I'd tell you servant," Naruto deadpanned before dodging a palm strike to the head then swinging with his left hand, which had his brass knuckles on.

The strike connected with the slightly disoriented teen's side before Naruto took to the air and hit him with a round house kick to the side of the head, sending him to the ground only to recover quickly.

"Come one," the blond continued to taunt, "Is this really all you got? No wonder you got off on beating up your younger cousin,"

"SHUT UP!"

In the audience, Gai gasped as Naruto managed to make Neji lose it.

"You're now within range, Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji yelled out in a rage while activating his eyes again.

"2"

The strikes connected with the blondes body, making him jerk at the force.

"4"

"8"

The hits made him stumble.

"16"

"32"

Naruto coughed but smirked.

"64"

The final strike slammed into the blondes chest, a killing blow, but to Neji's shock, Naruto smirked and grabbed his wrist before whispering, "Boom,"

Neji's eyes widened before a deafening boom sent him flying, bouncing along the ground and rolling like a rag doll before coming to a complete stop face down in the dirt.

As the dust and smoke from the explosion cleared, all the audience saw was a burnt section of ground and Neji laying motionless on the ground. Had the blond atomized himself in that explosion? If so then why was Neji still in one piece?

"As I said before," Naruto's voice echoed from the wall as the kunai stuck into the wall shook before bursting into smoke, revealing that he had been henged as the kunai the entire time, hidden in the Hyuga's blind spot until said teen was too angry to notice how the kunai had a chakra signature, "Crippled by stupidity... and now by arrogance."

Despite most of the village disliking him, they all cheered after seeing such a display, even the ninjas in the crowd were joining in.

-X-

"YES! YES! I'M RICH!" Anko screamed in joy while jumping around in joy, annoying Kurenai who was bumped into multiple times, "I knew he'd do it! Just wait Naruto, you've made me a happy woman and I'm intending on repaying the favor!"

"Anko!" Kurenai scolded with a shocked look, "He's only a teen!"

Still doing a little dance while standing on her seat, much to the joy of the male members of the audience, she laughed out, "Who cares! Old enough to kill, old enough to plow my ass raw all night long!" she cheered happily as if talking about the weather, making the men who heard pass out from blood loss.

She then jumped off the seat and ran off to the area where she could collect her winnings, leaving Kurenai behind with a sweat drop.

-X-

"That was a great fight Naruto-kun," Kabuto spoke as he approached the teen under his disguise as a ANBU wearing an cream colored cloak that signified him as an officer level ANBU. "Very clever too."

Naruto smirked back at him, "As if I'd lose to him... but I'd rather know about the status of the invasion, does Orochimaru suspect anything?"

"No, he's in place and ANBU teams are already cleaning up the invasion forces as we speak."

That made Naruto chuckle lowly, he'd pay to see the look on Orochimaru's pale snakelike face when he realized that he was basically a one man invasion force with only a light amount of back up in the form of the sound four, his personal group of bodyguards.

But they couldn't be taken out without his notice so they left them alone for now, besides, the Hokage already had a plan in place for taking care of Orochimaru who was dressed as the Kazekage.

Kabuto sensed someone coming and quickly made himself scarce as an ANBU appeared, "Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

He nodded, 'And so it begins.'

-X-

"Hokage-dono," the fake Kazekage spoke as Hiruzen thought about what to do about Sasuke not being here for his match, "Surely you could postpone the match, I'd love to see the last Uchiha fight against my youngest."

"Disgraceful," the Fire Lord exclaimed with the short yet powerful looking Raikage agreeing, "If the Uchiha can't bother to show up on time then he deserves to be disqualified."

"Yes," A, the fourth Raikage spoke roughly, "Just because he's the last of his line dosen't mean that he should be treated any different, if you do then it just shows how weak Konoha has gotten over time."

The small jab was ignored as Hiruzen smoked from his pipe.

"Daimyo-sama and the Raikage are right Hokage-sama," Naruto spoke as he entered through the door leading to their area, "The Uchiha already believes that the village owes him everything just for breathing and his ego is big enough as it is."

"Ah Naruto, how nice to see you," Hiruzen spoke with a smile, "Good work during your match."

"I aim to please,"

The old man hummed thoughtfully before nodding, "Sasuke Uchiha will be disqualified," he spoke to a ninja who then body flickered down to the field to tell Genma, who nodded and announced that Sasuke was disqualified and that Gaara was the winner, much to the crowds anger.

Orochimaru seethed and searched out in the crowd to find Kabuto, how dare the old man do that, he'd show him, he'd start the invasion early and kill them all.

Naruto and the Hokage's eyes met before Jiraiya appeared and apologized for taking so long. The pervert was going to be Hiruzen's bodyguard but his appearance meant that the armies had been routed or killed, the surprise attack by Leaf ANBU easly taking care of the unsuspecting army.

-X-

Behind his mask, Kabuto saw the signal from Orochimaru to start the invasion but ignored it while touching his chest, feeling a slight burning sensation that vanished moments later. He had a new master now, Orochimaru no longer commanded him.

-X-

The Kazekage's blood pressure skyrocketed as Kabuto seemed to not get the signal, especially as the third match ended with Kankuro forfeiting to Shino before the fourth match started with Shikamaru fighting Temari.

A discreet nod from the Hokage set Naruto into motion.

"Excuse me, Daimyo-sama?" He spoke with a respectful bow, ignoring the warning gaze of the two samurai guarding the Fire Lord who smiled pleasantly to him.

"Yes, how can I help you Naruto-kun, by the way, that was a wonderful match,"

"Thank you sir, but if I may, could I have a moment of your time to speak with you outside." He asked as respectfully as possible.

The Daimyo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Whatever could it be about?"

"It's private sir, I mean on disrespect towards the Raikage or Kazekage but it's a Konoha matter and Hokage-sama has given me his permission to ask you personally."

Looking to his friend, the Fire Lord saw him nod and stood from his chair, "Very well, let's talk," he spoke before following the teen away from the kages with the samurai following suit.

Once the Fire Lord was out of the room, the Hokage glanced over to Jiraiya and discreetly signaled for him to get ready.

"Is something wrong Kazekage-dono?" he asked politely, "You look stressed."

"It's nothing," he forced himself to say calmly, "Everything is just fine."

"I see..." Hiruzen trailed off before grabbing the collar of his robes, "That's surprising to hear... especially when your entire invasion has already been taken care of... Orochimaru."

-X-

"Daimyo-sama, there's no time to explain," Naruto suddenly told him as they left the room and descended a flight of stairs, "I've been told to escort you to safety,"

"What do you mean?"

"The Kazekage is Orochimaru, he want's to destroy the village but we've taken care of the invasionary force, but I need to get you to safety now, the Hokage is about to-"

He was cut off by the sound of a loud bang.

"Shit, he's already started, anyway, he's going to take Orochimaru down now and I have to get you to safety now," he spoke before reaching a bare hallway.

Pushing on a brick, it gave way, causing the wall to give and allowing him to slide it open to reveal a decent sized tunnel, "Your wife and children have already been taken to a safe area, please follow this tunnel and it'll take you to an ANBU safe house where you'll meet the team guarding them."

As the Fire Lord entered the tunnel he turned and nodded to Naruto, "Thank you, I won't forget this,"

"I'm just doing my job sir," Naruto spoke before he pulled the wall shut and closed it so that no one could follow after them.

With that finished, he now had to complete his next objective, disable the enemy Sand Ninja and Jinchuriki, Gaara Sabaku before he did anything to endanger the village.

-X-

Hearing the bang, everyone looked up to the kage's booth to see it covered in smoke and began to wonder what was happening before three figures fell into the arena and began fighting, allowing them to see that it was the Hokage, Jiraiya, and the now unmasked Orochimaru.

Gaara watched in the contestant box before hearing his name being called by an unknown voice, making him turn just as Naruto's brass knuckles sent him flying over the rails and into the arena with the blond in hot pursuit.

Everything seemed to happen so fast that no one knew what was happening until four ninja managed to raise a purple barrier inside of the arena, cutting off any other outside forces from helping and trapping those inside.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review and let me know what you think, as bad as it seems, I have to say that the only reason I write is to read them so please do so so that I'll be motivated to continue.


	8. Chapter 8: One for the History Books

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 8: One for the History Books_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

"I have to hand it to you Pervert," Naruto mused as he glanced over to the old and loyal sannin as he stood on the Hokages right side inside the purple barrier made by the four sound ninja while Jiraiya was on the Hokage's left, "I half expected that seal tag to fail,"

The plan was simple, after Naruto won his match, the Hokage would send for him to come to the stands where he would congratulate the teen. He would then proceed to wait until Jiraiya showed up and then lead the Daimyo to the escape passage before heading towards the room where all the contestants were at to handle the Jinchuriki Gaara. But to counteract the sand defense, even if it was only temporary, a special made sealing tag had been used on him to completely hide his presence, making it so that the sand wouldn't sense him.

Too bad the seal was only temporary and would burn out on its own within minutes. It would've been a great tool in any ninjas arsenal.

"Well I am a seal master," the man spoke with a grin before turning serious, "Although you were suppose to take him out, not knock him down here."

Naruto hummed, "Everyone makes mistakes, but this will work to our advantage, anything that touches the barrier will be incinerated, nothing can get in and nothing can get out."

Orochimaru chuckled, ripping off the already torn kage robes to reveal his white and tan clothing and the purple rope belt around his waist, "Impressive Naruto-kun, not many genin know about the Four Flames Formation,"

Gaara blinked owlishly as he staggered to his feet, the side of his face screaming in pain. He'd been hit again... and unlike last time, it hurt much worse! Reaching up to touch his now bleeding cheek, which had been gashed open by the sharp corners of the metal knuckles, his eyes widened as he felt the warm wetness that was his own blood.

"Blood..." he whispered franticly as he stared at the bloody fingers, eyes widening as his pupils dilated, "My... blood... I'm bleeding... MY OWN BLOOD!"

Jiraiya retrieved another seal as he saw the suna ninja begin to lose it, "Looks like I'm going to have to take care of him myself," he spoke as he was the only one who knew how to seal the demons chakra away. Naruto wasn't too good at them and Orochimaru would target Hiruzen the most as he wanted nothing more than to kill the old man.

The Hokage never took his eyes off of his wayward, traitorous student as he was still dressed in his robes. "Jiraiya, handle the sealing," he ordered in his Hokage voice, one that had become awespiring during the last war, "Naruto..."

"Let's go Hokage-sama," the blond spoke while his brass knuckles were clenched in one hand while he held a kunai between each finger with his other hand, "It's time to show this snake the true meaning of what it is to have the Will of Fire,"

Ripping fabric filled the air as Hiruzen Sarutobi removed his robes and hat to reveal his old ninja outfit, a black body suit with ANBU armor over the chest, forearms, legs, and even some samurai like armor plating over the hips. Even his hat looked like them as it had armored plates covering the sides and back of his head without blocking his vision.

"Are you ready for this Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked while staring down the traitorous sannin with dark, icy cold eyes as the long cloth that tied his headgear on fluttered behind him.

"I've dreamed of this for years, old man, it's an honor to fight by your side."

A small smile graced the old mans face, "No... it's an honor to fight by yours,"

-X-

(Moments before they start fighting)

Up in the stands, every civilian that hadn't run, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, and ANBU watched the fight below them, there was nothing that they could do to help until the barrier went down so all they could do was watch as the old Hokage and a Genin fought against one of the most notorious missing ninja from Konoha.

"What is Hokage-sama thinking?" one man asked as he watched, "Letting a genin fight with him,"

A nearby ANBU glanced over, "Hokage-sama knows what he's doing, Uzumaki-san is better than you think."

The seals in the arena still worked so they could hear everything that was being said and going on.

_'It's an honor to fight by your side,'_ Naruto's voice rang out they saw him prepare for what would surely be his final fight. Every chunin and above felt their respect soar for the boy who'd willingly fight alongside the Hokage against someone who'd easly kill him, facing the possibility of death without faltering.

_'No...' _The Hokage's voice followed, _'It's an honor to fight by yours,'_

It was already a well known fact to many ninja that both the Hokage and Naruto were close, but hearing those words wasn't just because he was fighting with the blond, he was fighting alongside of a Konoha Shinobi. Those that had fought in the last war felt their blood chill as they remembered the Third giving a speech before one of the biggest battles, motivating them and saying that it was an honor to fight with them.

"Is that... really Naruto?" Ino whispered alongside Sakura as they heard and saw everything. She knew he changed a lot but this was too much, Naruto was an idiot, he never spoke like that... it was almost as if he knew this may be his last fight.

"Troublesome Blond," Shikamaru muttered as he watched with rapt attention, "Don't die on us Naruto."

-X-

Orochimaru substituted himself with a mud clone as the Hokage used the Shadow Shuriken jutsu to turn what would've been him into a pincushion. Sprinting, he closed the distance and jumped into the air while doing handseals.

"This is too easy!" he chuckled in the air, "Striking Shadow Snake!"

His tongue changed into a large brown snake that launched forward, clamping onto the Hokage's neck.

"With weak jutsu like that, there's no way you can beat me Sensei," he smirked around the snake before glaring as the struggling kage turned to mud, 'Substitution!'

Feeling two chakra signatures, he spun around to see the Hokage doing handseals while Naruto was waiting.

"Earth Style: Great Mud River!"

The ground under him turned into a rushing river of mud, sending him sliding a few yards away before catching himself and doing a handseal, "Is that all you got!" Orochimaru sneered.

"Far from it," the Kage growled while doing more seals, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!"

A large dragons head appeared from the still rushing river of mud and began launching rocks like a dragons breathed fire.

The Hokage then nodded to Naruto, "Ready Naruto!"

"Ready,"

Rearing his head back, Hiruzen did two more seals and threw his head forward, "Fire Dragon Bomb,"

Naruto finished a short series of handseals and aimed a palm towards the fire and earth flying at Orochimaru, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

A sudden gust of wind hit the previous jutsu, turning the fire white hot and speeding both the river and the flying rocks towards the stunned sannin who was unable to move due to the mud river around him.

-X-

"They combined the Fire, Earth, and Wind styles," Asuma gasped at the attack while his cigarette dropped to the floor, while he was extremely worried about his father right now he couldn't help but be amazed.

-X-

The combined attacks exploded on contact and Orochimaru's screams filled the air before being overcome by the mud which knocked him down and put out the flames, revealing burned earth and nothing else.

"You can stop your little act Orochimaru," The Hokage glared as he looked at the area where the Sannin had once been.

"Oh well," The sickening voice came from the ground as said man slithered out of the ground like the snake he was, "But fair's fair, it's foolish to underestimate me."

Naruto smirked, "I'd say the same to you,"

A sudden hissing noise at his feet alerted him to the fact that Naruto had somehow managed to throw a kunai along with the attack, a Kunai with an explosive note on it.

But instead of a badly torn up body painting the walls of the stadium, mud sprayed all over the ground, making Naruto frown, "He's a slimy fucker isn't he?"

The Hokage nodded.

"Did you really think such a simple trick would get me?" Orochimaru spoke while once again appearing out of the ground, "Although, that was pretty good,"

"The sad thing is," Naruto spat out with only one kunai now in his hand, the other now laying on the ground by his feet as it was too awkward to use like that, "I did expect you to fall for it, after-all, you can't even lead a proper invasion."

"That reminds me," Orochimaru spoke, the taunt not bothering him in the least, "How did you find out about it Sensei?"

Both of them smirked.

"Now that would be telling," the old man spoke before Jiraiya appeared, Gaara now out cold with a seal keeping his demon at bay while a few more kept his chakra sealed while in a induced coma like state.

"Took you long enough," Naruto said without looking at him as he arrived, making the man shrug his shoulders.

"Turns out that my seals didn't work when he knew I was there,"

Orochimaru glared at the three for a moment before smirking, "Now this isn't fair, three on one... how about I even the odds!"

The man performed a series of handseals and slammed his palms onto the ground, causing a large wooden casket to raise from a purple portal on the ground.

"First!" The snake sannin chuckled out before another followed, "Second!"

Realizing what they were, Hiruzen sent a wave of shiruken at them, "We have to stop it!" he yelled causing the other two to do the same. Kunai and Shuriken pelted the two wooden caskets before Naruto's kunai exploded, stopping the third casket from rising but giving him a good view of the symbol on the front.

'Fourth?' Naruto thought to himself while wondering what it was.

The two doors off the front fell and what he saw made it clear.

'He summoned the first and second Hokages!' came the collective thoughts of pretty much everyone in the arena and stands.

'He nearly summoned the fourth,' Naruto thought to himself, thinking about the man who'd condemn him to hell.

"What are you going to do now, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru laughed as the caskets dissolved into dust, allowing him to place a kunai with a red tag into their skulls.

There was a tense silence before they heard a small sob.

Naruto glanced back and was shocked to see the old man shed a tear.

"Demon," Hiruzen ground out as he wiped his eyes, "They're just as I remember,"

"Old man," Naruto spoke as the two dead Hokages too a slow step forward, "Snap the fuck out of it, we all need you here. Don't let these puppets trick you, Orochimaru just want's to scare you."

He really didn't know if it was them or not but he needed to say something, the old man was the only one who had been able to defeat one back in the day and neither him or the pervert would be able to do this alone.

"Your right," the man spoke while getting himself together, "They're just puppets,"

By now the two kages were running over and the Third stepped in front of Naruto while forming handseals, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

Hiruzen's chest puffed out before he released a intense stream of fire that engulfed the first and second Hokages, stopping them in their tracks.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Came the voice of the second before a large wall of water appeared out of thin air.

'He used water out of the air!' Naruto thought as the fire vanished and the two continued to sprint, making it over in no time.

The second Hokage first kicked Jiraiya aside before putting Hiruzen on the defensive, but the first set his sights on Naruto much to his worry.

Jumping under a leg sweeping kick, Naruto staggered back as a back fist follow up connected with his chest and lost his footing before being kicked in mid air.

'Too fast!' he thought as he was quickly beaten and knocked into a wall.

Grimacing, he looked up to see the second Hokage holding the other two off despite them trying to help him while the first Hokage approached with a kunai.

The kunai he dropped on the ground before.

"Go back to hell," he growled out with a bit of blood dripping from his mouth before making a half seal, thinking Kami that seals could be remotely detonated or timed.

The kunai exploded, sending the first Hokage flying off to the side as his arm and leg were destroyed.

"How surprising," Orochimaru spoke as he appeared by Naruto and kicked him in the face, the force snapping his head around as he skidded across the ground, "Who would've thought that a brat like you could do that,"

Naruto coughed, spitting blood onto the grass below him before Orochimaru appeared next to him, towering over his body and staring at his back.

"Such a waste, you could've been a great ninja Naruto-kun, too bad I have to finish you before you grow into a even bigger threat."

He heard the sound of a blade being drawn, but where had the man gotten it?

"NARUTO! NO!"

The teen gasped as a blinding pain in his back flared before it continued through him and to his front. The pain lessened but only slightly before a foot turned him onto his side, allowing him to see Orochimaru smirking at him while holding his sword, the legendary Sword of Kusanagi that now dripped with his blood.

"You look just like your father Naruto-kun..." Orochimaru continued to say before sneering, "How I hate that man,"

He stabbed the blade into Naruto's torso again, this time leaving it there and turning away to smirk at the Hokage and Jiraiya who watched with horrified eyes.

Naruto looked at the blade with wide unfocused eyes and a open mouth, coughing more blood than before as his hand slowly touched the blade. But he could do no more and slowly let his head drop back, holding the blade limply while staring up into the sky with his beautiful blue eyes.

-X-

_"So your just going to give up?"_

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself floating in a endless see of white and unable to move as a young girl behind him spoke, 'That voice...'_

_"Really Naruto, I thought that you'd never give up... you promised,"_

_"Is... is that really you?" he spoke unsurely, his voice weak and cracked, but not from the fight, it was emotional._

_"Of course it is! Now get your lazy bum up and fight! Nothing can stop Naruto Uzumaki right! I know one thing, if it was me, I wouldn't give in no matter what!"_

_"Now come on, get up! It's not your time yet!"_

-X-

Hiruzen and Jiraiya fought against the two former Hokages with all their might, pushed by their anger and grief at seeing the young blond die. Jiraiya fought the first Hokage while the older man fought his sensei the second and both were starting to tire, no matter what they did the two would heal.

'Damn it, I'm running out of energy,' both thought before the two kages froze and turned to dust, leaving the bodies of two sound genin laying on the ground.

"What happened!"

"AHHH!"

Hearing Orochimaru's pained scream, both looked to see a shocking sight.

-X-

Opening his eyes and letting out a pained gasp for breath, Naruto's fist sight was that of the pervert and the Hokage slowly losing their fights.

'I have to help them!' he thought, focusing on them instead of the pain. 'But the two kages heal every wound...' Then it hit him, Orochimaru must've been the reason, take him out and they fall as well.

The pain of the sword through his gut reminded him of his situation so he did the only thing he could. He grabbed it and began pulling it out.

Spurts of blood came from the wound while the one above it just continued bleeding, adding onto the pool below him. But thankfully, the sword wasn't too deep into the ground so he was soon free of it and able to crawl to his hands and knees.

With the Kusanagi in hand, he used it to help himself up and slowly but silently staggered towards the back of the sannin. With each step blood poured from his wounds to the point where pure hate and determination to kill Orochimaru had to be the only thing keeping him alive.

Taking aim, he readied the blade and rammed it though the mans back, eliciting a scream of pain as the blade easly cut through the man.

"Just die, you piece of SHIT!" He screamed out, blood know coming from his mouth as he used his free arm to wrap around his neck.

Orochimaru struggled against the death grip the blond had around his throat, unable to force him off, "I killed you!" the man hissed out while fighting against him.

Releasing the handle and using his body to keep the blade in the struggling mans back, Naruto reached into his Kunai pouch, grabbed one and swung his arm around the Sannin's side, jamming the explosive blade deep into the mans torso, "Well if I die, I'm taking you to hell with me!" he choked out before the explosive went off.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: Healing

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 9: Healing_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

_"Back again huh Naruto-kun?"_

_Ever so slowly, Naruto opened his eyes to once again come face to face with the endless void of white. "You... am I..."_

_The little girl giggled from behind him, "Of course not silly! We're just in limbo. I told you before didn't I? It's not your time yet, Kami-sama doesn't have a place for you just yet."_

_"Then why are you here?" he questioned softly, closing his eyes as all he saw was white, still unable to move as he seemed to hang in mid air._

_Small, slender arms wrapped around his waist as a head pressed up against his back, "Because I've missed you, silly, Kami-sama yet me come keep you company while your here,"_

_"I see..." He trailed off with a small smile on his face, wishing to be able to move and return the embrace, "Thank you Emiko, for everything..."_

_Her soft giggles sounded like heaven, bad pun or not, "Well someone had to make you get off your butt and live!" she hummed while tightening her hold._

_The blond felt a single tear fall down his cheek, "Emiko-chan... please, can I see your face again."_

_"Sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't even if I wanted to." _

_"Why?"_

_"Your still suffering from that night, unable to let go of what happened-"_

_Naruto cut her off, "I can't just let it go!" he shot out hotly not bothering the girl hugging him from behind, "Not after that, I'll never forgive them."_

_"Naruto-kun, if there's one thing I've learned here it's that forgiveness isn't for the other person, it's for yourself."_

_"I can't forgive myself either..."_

_There was a small sigh, "You always were a hard head, but you still have time to figure it out. It was nice to talk to you again Naruto-kun, please don't come back for a long time, you still got lots to do before you die."_

_A sudden jolt slammed though his body, making his body jerk uncontrollably as the sound of his heart beating filled the air around him._

_"Bye Bye Naruto-kun!" Emiko cheered as he felt self get pulled away from her grasp, pain filling every corner of his body as the white void faded to black._

_"Emiko!"_

-X-

"Hokage-sama, are you ok?" a medic ninja asked as multiple medical ninja jumped into the arena to aid them now that the barrier fell. The four ninja holding it up falling to the ground like puppets without their strings.

The old man slapped the offered hand away, "My wounds don't matter, help Naruto!" he ordered as if the circle of nearly ten medics kneeling around the blond could get any more crowded as they quickly worked to stabilize the teen.

ANBU quickly took the body of Orochimaru and vanished, leaving the medics to work while the audience in the stands watched with baited breath.

"There's no pulse!" One medic yelled out, "Readying defibrillation jutsu!"

The medic's hand started glowing as each medic quickly took their hands away from the teen, as the shock would also hit them if they were connected.

"Clear!"

The teen's body jumped with the current straight to the chest.

"Still nothing, again... and... Clear!"

Another medic checked the heart and nodded, "We have a pulse!"

The blond's eyes snapped open as he took a breath, spitting blood a few inches up into the air as he looked up into the sky, not even registering the blood that fell back onto him as he whispered out a single name.

"Emiko..."

"Quickly!" another medic yelled out, his uniform different from the others to signify him as a higher rank, "Stabilize him for transport, we need to get him to surgery now!"

"His lungs are filling with blood! The sword must've punctured one!"

"Emiko..."

"Damn it, someone sedate him!"

Once again, Naruto felt his body go numb before falling into a world of darkness.

-X-

With the 'invasion' over, with pretty much no collateral damage done to the village itself, Hiruzen mainly had to deal with what to do about Suna betraying them. Upon capturing Temari and Kankuro along with Gaara whom was being held in a seal induced coma, they learned a little information about why Suna broke the treaty and he couldn't help but agree with their reasons despite everything.

Their treaty stated that they would aid each other but so far, Suna has been suffering as all the good missions went to Konoha, even the wind Daimyo was cutting their funding and sending missions to the Hidden Leaf. But to make matters worse, they did noting about it and allowed Suna to fall apart. Making it child splay for Orochimaru to trick into fighting against Konoha.

Days later, a meeting was called by Suna's acting Kazekage, Baki, to reveal that the Kazekage had been murdered on the trip to Konoha and Orochimaru had done it to continue manipulating them.

In the end, he was still debating on what to do as punishment against Suna, as such a betrayal wouldn't go unanswered. He wasn't going to allow the council to choose, especially with Danzo, seeing as the man would push for war in just about anything.

But right now, Hiruzen was inside the Military Hospital, walking towards the ICU where Naruto was being held as he was healed. It had been a few days but the sheer amount of damage done to him would take weeks to heal, even with the fox inside of him working overtime.

"Oh, Hokage-sama!" the Head Doctor spoke as he spotted the old man walking towards him, "Here to see Naruto-san? I was just on my way to check on him."

He nodded and both went to the room where they found the teen laying on top of the bed in a pair of loose cotton shorts. They usually gave them gowns to wear but with the nature of his injuries they wanted to keep his bandages out in the open so that they could change them every now and then.

"How is he?"

"Lucky to be alive," the doctor spoke while picking up a chart, "Multiple broken bones, ruptured organs, two stab wounds one of which pierced his lung, his hand was mangled by the explosion which also covered parts of his body in third degree burns, his brain suffered a lot of bruising, and he nearly snapped his spine but thanks to his... condition, he'll make a full recovery within a month at the least."

The doctor trailed off with an impressed look, "A lesser man would've died already,"

"I don't give up,"

Both heads snapped over to the teen to see him breathing heavily while looking at them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hiruzen gaped in astonishment which the doctor mirrored, "Your not suppose to wake up for days!"

He grinned weakly, "You know me, old man, I don't like being in hospitals."

"Well that may be," he smiled back at the teen, "But I order you to stay here and recover... Chunin Uzumaki... also, I should tell you, your name in the standing for you to be awarded with the rank of Special Jounin for serviced going above and beyond the call of duty."

"That's nice... but I'll think about it later... I'm starting to feel this morphine kicking in. See you later... old man."

"Pleasant dreams Naruto-kun... pleasant dreams."

-X-

"So how do you feel Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked as he managed to sneak into the hospital room that had been Naruto's home and office for the past week and a half. He then proceeded to undo the bandages covering the blonds chest and rewrapping them on his request

Naruto's response was a grunt, "I'd be a lot better if these idiots knew how to wrap bandages. There to protect the stitches, not to be a tourniquet."

Kabuto silently agreed but tried to start a conversation, "Anko-san has tried to break in to see you, for the sixth time I believe, also, you've been the talk of the village, taking down Orochimaru, nearly dying to do so, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a fan-club by now, oh and apparently, your going to be given the bounty from Orochimaru, his sword too since your the one who killed him. The Hokage's waiting until you return to active duty first before you get them though."

"Don't sound so bad," he mused, "It may be the drugs talking but I don't see the problem with having a group of devoted, yet still slightly creepy girls willing to do everything and anything I ask." He neglected to mention the stalking, the stealing of underwear, peeking and taking pictures as he left the shower, trying to snip and worship pieces of hair, and lastly the eventual insanity caused by unrequited love that turned a fan girl into a rapist lunatic who tried to rape and kill him screaming 'WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!' as she stabbed into his bound and gagged body over and over again before slitting her own throat.

"So how's that possible candidate coming along?" Naruto continued as he laid back, the bandaging now done correctly.

"Yes well, I've managed to contact her, she's suspicious but interested. She's requested to speak with you but seeing as your busy, I've gotten her to agree to wait until your released and back to fighting form... oh and her name's Yakumo Kurama,"

-X-

How she managed to sneak past the ANBU guards who already knew that she would try to sneak in thanks to her previous attempts he'd never know. But after the second week of annoying doctors, bitchy nurses, and horrible food he welcomed her with open arms. Especially when she helped him escape from the hospital and took him to his... or their apartment.

Naruto, still wearing his shorts, huffed as he eased himself down on his couch. This was the sorest he'd ever felt in his life! He'd take a stabbing any day but from what he'd been told, the explosion was what hurt him the most and was the primary source of his aches and pains.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Anko sang as she came in with a steaming bowl of what smelled like ramen, "Your personal nurse is here to feed you!"

Slowly turning his head, a tent formed rather quickly in his pants at the sight of Anko wearing a short white dress with a red cross on the breast pocket as well as the back. From his position, he could tell that she wore no panties and that if she bent over, her entire rear would be shown to the world.

As she got closer, his lowered position on the couch allowed him to see her freshly shaven mound.

She smirked and sat next to him on the edge of the couch, "Now, now," Anko mused while placing the bowl down on a coffee table and rubbing the tent of his shorts slowly, "You have to eat lunch before we move on to desert."

If it was anything other than ramen, one of the only things he loved as he played a fool and still did love to this day, he'd have to disagree. So he allowed her to spoon feed him, enjoying the feel as she'd lick any of the broth that spilled onto him off.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said to him suddenly as he finished eating, "For killing Orochimaru... he..." She launched into a story about how her life had been hell due to Orochimaru being her sensei, how people distrusted her because of it and hated her. Orochimaru had been that one thing that always haunted her and he set her free of the curse mark that she wore on her shoulder.

She was cut off when he pulled her close, ignoring the pain as he did so and kissed her, not the lustful kiss they normally shared but a real one between those who cared for each other.

As they broke the kiss, Anko laid half on his chest with both arms between her and him, her hands resting just below his neck as they stared in each others eyes before she shivered as a small breeze made her realize that her ass was completely uncovered.

"Naruto... let me thank you..." she whispered before sliding down his body and towards his shorts. "... for everything."

-X-

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-san has gone missing from the hospital."

Looking up from behind a foot tall stack of papers, Hiruzen smiled at the Chunin who reported this to him and waved him off. "Don't worry, I know about it..."

What the chunin didn't see was that behind the stack of papers wasn't more paperwork, but his all seeing crystal ball... which just so happened to show Anko showing Naruto her thanks for killing Orochimaru.

Looking back down, he could've swore he saw Naruto glaring up directly at him through the Crystal ball.

-X-

"Hey brat!"

Naruto inwardly groaned, "What do you want pervert?" he questioned as he saw Jiraiya enter his apartment via the front door, which he could've sworn was locked by Anko after she left. Today made it exactly one month since he was put on medical leave after what happened in the chunin exams.

"You look relaxed, must be all that rest you've been getting."

He saw the strange look Jiraiya had but pushed it aside, surely the man didn't know about his... relations with Anko.

"You still didn't answer my question, what do you want... and why did you break into my apartment?"

The white haired sannin smirked, "Because I could, no door can stop the great Toad Sage! But I came to ask if you want to come with me, I'm going to find my old teammate, Tsunade, and bring her back to the village."

"I thought that she didn't want anything to do with Konoha."

"She dosen't, but the old man feels that it's time to retire, he wants her to take his place."

Naruto thought about it, sure he was now healed but still a bit stiff in his joints from disuse and he still technically had some more leave time to enjoy. But on the other hand, he could go with him and watch him get his ass beaten by the legendary pervert basher with both a bad drinking problem as well as a gamboling problem with a debt to prove it.

It would also give him the perfect chance to get in good with the new Hokage if he did manage to get her to come back.

"Fine, when do we leave?"

-X-

Jiraiya soon found out that his wanting to bring Naruto along with him was a bad idea, not that the teen slowed him down... in fact, Naruto's unwillingness to let him peep in secrecy made it difficult to do any research and once they found that Tsunade wasn't in the town they'd been searching they quickly headed to the next. He had originally figured that they'd take quite a while to go search though each town, stopping to peep and flirt but quickly found himself more than a week ahead of schedule as Naruto refused to let that happen.

Any time he tried to sneak off to go peeping, Naruto found him within an hour at the most and would set off the 'pervert alarm' ending with either an epic chase around town or a beat down. He was more accepting of his flirting, so long as they were staying in the town for the night. And if Jiraiya did manage to woo a female, aka get her drunk enough to have sex with, it never bothered Naruto seeing as he had the money to pay for his own room.

"Are you sure your information is correct?" Naruto asked as they stopped at the fifth bar in the village, only for a man to fly through the wall like a wrecking ball.

"I said I'd have the money when I had it!" a woman screamed from the destroyed wall, "When will you idiots learn!"

Another younger voice then yelled out, "Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't do that!"

The two looked at each other, Jiraiya with a grin on his face, "Well what do you know, your information was solid... for once." Naruto mused before heading towards the bar with a smirking pervert following behind him.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Just review this short chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Tsunade the Slug Princess

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 10: Tsunade the Slug Princess_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

"Hey Billboard Brow!"

Sakura's eye started twitching as she heard her one time friend turned rival call out her nickname in the middle of a busy street in the shopping district of the village.

Turning to glare at the blond she replied with a growl, "What do you want Ino-pig?"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

That caused the pinkly to calm down, taking her mind off of the nam she'd been called as she thought about her... once upon a time teammate.

"No I haven't, he was transferred off the team, at least that's what Kakashi-sensei said." she spoke while looking down at the road. No longer could she find it in herself to call him an idiot or think about hitting him, not after what she saw.

The more she thought about it the more it hurt. She had always called him names and degraded him over stupid things, believing that he'd never become a good ninja in a hundred years. Yet, she saw him fight Neji, the rookie of the year in the graduating class before them and win. Then she saw him fight alongside the Hokage and nearly die. Compared to that she knew that she'd never measure up to something like that. There was just no way that she would be able to even claim to have done something as amazing and terrorizing.

When she saw him take down the first she'd been shocked and started to cheer, but that cheer quickly turned to a horrified gasp when he was stabbed and left to die.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?"

Ino moved the fringe of hair covering the side of her face, only for it to fall back in place, "I want to know what happened to him, he's so different now. I mean the last time I saw him he was bouncing around wearing orange then he shows up during the exams acting like an ice-cube and dressed for war."

"Oh..." Sakura muttered, "Well, I haven't seen him, actually, I haven't seen him for a long time, after we came back from Wave, he just disappeared until the exams, Sensei told us that the Hokage personally removed Naruto from our team until the exams for a classified reason."

Smelling a good story and juicy rumor material for one of her favorite pastimes of gossiping, Ino found herself even more intrigued than before, "Really... well then, looks like I got some snooping to do. Want to come with? It'll be just like old times!"

Sakura thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Sure,"

-X-

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Snapped the irritable looking blond with narrowed hazel eyes.

As Naruto sat next to the white haired pervert he found himself seated across from a dark haired woman in a dark kimono while holding a small piglet in her arms that wore a small red vest with white wrappings around it's belly and a pearl necklace around it's head.

"Can't a guy come visit his teammate and say hi?" he asked, making Naruto inwardly sigh as he already saw that the man was beating around the bush.

The bar they were at wasn't anything fancy but it did double as a small grill, cooking up simple things for people as they got drunk.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" questioned a man while looking pointedly as Naruto, as he was the only one without a drink, Tsunade was pouring herself Saki out of a large bottle while Jiraiya joined in, producing a cup of his own from... somewhere. The woman across from him had a glass of melting ice and a small bowl sitting in front of her, most likely for the animal in her arms.

"Tea will be fine," He told the man before he left to get the order, he wasn't much of a drinker so he wasn't going to get any saki despite being able to now that he was technically an adult.

"Hey who's the brat?" The female sannin asked after downing another shot of saki and beginning to pour another.

Jiraiya chuckled a bit, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here's your tea sir,"

Naruto didn't notice the widening of Tsunade's eye or the woman's across from him, as the man had distracted him momentarily. Thanking him, he turned back to them to notice that Jiraiya had pulled out a deck of blue cards and was shuffling them.

The two went back and fourth for awhile, playing a couple games with Tsunade mainly losing or folding. Jiraiya finally told her that she had been chosen to be the Hokage since the old man wanted to retire... again, but the woman wasn't thrilled. She even had the gall to insult the position and any who wanted to be the Hokage, saying that only a fool would take the job.

"So your great grandfather was a fool?" Naruto questioned with a low voice as he looked cooly at the woman, "Your great-uncle was the Hokage too so was he a fool too?"

Her grip tightened on the cards.

"Jiraiya told me about you while we were looking for you, he said that your brother died dreaming of being chosen to be the Hokage... was he a fool too?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything," the woman hissed out with a glare.

Naruto hummed, finishing off the tea and setting it down on the wooden table, "I know enough and the only thing that Old man Hokage was foolish about was believing that a dried up old prune with a drinking problem an has every debt collector from every end of Fire Country on her tail could be a good Hokage." He frowned before standing up, "I have better things to waste my time on besides this failed mission, I'll be training on finishing the Rasengan if you need me pervert."

The woman turned her sharp gaze to her former teammate, "You taught him the Rasengan? Why set him up for failure like that?"

Naruto stopped with his back to them, "That's the same question I think I'll ask the old man when we get back to the village. Why choose an old bitch like you and set Konoha up for failure?"

"What did you say punk!" The blonde demanded as she stood, nearly knocking the table over as she did, "You want to fight right now?"

Naruto smirked, "Outside?"

"Right now!"

-X-

Standing in the now empty street, Naruto and Tsunade stared each other down while Shizune, the girl in the kimono, and Jiraiya stood to the side.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't do this!" the girl pleaded, "Can't you two just talk about this?"

"Shut it, Shizune, this punk wants to pick a fight then he's got one."

"Me pick a fight?" Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow, "Is your old age catching up with you? You challenged me,"

"Be careful Tsunade-chan," the other Sannin warned, "He's better then you think."

The woman vanished and appeared directly in front of Naruto, flicking him in the forehead with a smirk of her own that snapped his head back and knocked him off his feet.

But Naruto turned to smoke, making their eyes widen.

'Shadow clone... but when did he switch?'

"Rasen-Kaze!" Announced the teen as he burst through the smoke with a glowing blue ball in his hand, thrust out towards her chest.

Tsunade caught it and pulled his arm past her, pulling his whole body along as well and into her knee, causing him to lose control of the attack in his hand.

But instead of bursting into nothing but strong breezes of wind in every direction, it all burst forward and carved a large oval shaped spiral into the ground which made the two Sannin's gape in astonishment.

Naruto fell to his knee gasping for breath while the woman just stood there, taking advantage, he quickly palmed a kunai and stabbed downwards only to be punted like a ball as the blade stabbed into the ground, just barely missing her foot.

"Just give up punk, you can't beat me!" she mocked him as he stood up, only to raise an eyebrow when he smirked over at her.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Tsunade jump!"

Her old training taking over, the blonde leapt into the air just in time for the Kunai to explode with a human sized fireball that scorched the ground and left a small hole where the now ruined blade lay without a handle.

"Exploding tags?" She mused as she landed perfectly well out of the blast radius, which was impressive as she was wearing some heels.

Exploding tags were one of the more expensive tools used by ninja, aside from custom swords and armor that older ninja had made, exploding tags were probably the most costly basic item available.

"Naruto that's enough!" Jiraiya yelled while getting between them, seeing that the teen had another kunai in hand, "We can't have you throwing those damn things all over town, someone might get hurt!"

That made Tsunade's eyebrow raise, that brat used explosive tags regularly? That had to be pretty expensive and with what she knew about him being treated unfairly due to his... condition it really made her question how it was possible.

Spinning the kunai by the ring, Naruto hummed and slid it back into the equipment pouch on his thigh, "Your right, besides... I already won."

"What?" The woman asked, "What makes you think that?"

The teen-aged blond looked at her, "If the pervert here didn't say anything, my bomb would've taken you down."

"I'm tougher than I look," she shot back, making Naruto smirk.

"Your older than you look too,"

"Why you little-!"

In a flash, Shizune was in front of the woman holding her back while the piglet Tonton had Tsunade's pants leg in her mouth, trying to help the dark haired woman. "Tsunade-sama, no please calm down!"

-X-

"So this is where Naruto lived?" Sakura spoke while standing on the dirt road outside of a old apartment building in the poorest slums of the village. Part of which was still damaged due to what happened a while back.

Ino nodded, "That's what I heard, come on lets go check it out."

They jumped to the top floor where a decent sized chunk was taken out of the wall while the door was blown to hell. The wood still there was blackened and charred, having been on fire at one point and shards of broken wall still littered the floor.

"Damn, I wonder what happened here," Ino muttered as they walked in, "This is... or it was his apartment, there's no way he'd still be living here."

A couch laid on the far wall, overturned and torn up with the fabric molding from water damage due to the roof leaking.

"Come on, let's look around." Sakura said before going in opposite directions. Ino heading towards the only other room while Sakura headed towards the kitchen part of living room.

There was a small two door cabinet on the wall above a counter made of rotting wood, a stove that was older than her sat next to it while an even older fridge sat on the other side.

'How could anyone live like this?' Sakura asked herself, not knowing what she'd do since she lived a pampered life at her parents large house as she checked the cabinets and drawers in the counter only to find them empty.

Opening the fridge proved to be the worst mistake she had ever made, the smell of mold and sour milk filling her nose and making her gag as she slammed it. The smell was so bad that she could feel it hit her like a wave.

Ino walked into the next room to find a bare bedroom with a dirty old mattress leaning against the wall with a small wooden box sitting next to it. The closet door was open and empty so she went to the door leading to the bathroom and looked around.

It was dark so when she flipped on the lights, causing the single light bulb hanging above her to flicker on and off like a horror movie, she jumped back at the sight of roaches scurrying out of sight and shuddered. No offense to Shino and his clan but bugs were creepy crawly and gross!

Refusing to go any further in, she just looked at what she could see and saw what appeared to be blood dried on the broken mirror over the sink... in the shape of a hand print. Smaller spots were dried to the outside rim of the sink and were dark from age, how long has it been there... and why was it there for that matter?

-X-

Naruto didn't know what changed Tsunade's mind about returning to become the fifth Hokage, at first he suspected that Jiraiya bribed her but when a debt collector found her, Tsunade sent him running under the threat of bodily harm, officially killing that thought.

But now he found himself laying on a futon in a small inn that they decided to stay in for the night. Jiraiya and Tsunade went out to drink, leaving the other three behind at the inn to do whatever and since neither really knew each other, him and Shizune just went there separate ways.

"Hey Jiraiya, tell me about the kid." Tsunade spoke as they sat at the bar next to each other with their own bottles in front of them. The teen had been on her mind lately for some reason and she found herself wanting to know more, after-all, if she was going to be the Hokage then she'd need to know her ninja right?

The pervert hummed into his cup, "Not much that I can say right now," he told her which really caught her interest, "Everything except his standard file is classified now with S-Rank clearance. Only the Hokage can read them and he's planning on telling you personally so I'm honor bound to take what I know to the grave."

"Really..." she mused, trailing off. While he couldn't tell her exactly what was there what he did say was his way of going around the rules for her.

S-Rank clearance could only mean a few things, either the teens information was a dirty little secret of the village that their sensei didn't want anyone to know, which wasn't possible with the situation, or the information was classified for security reasons. Like how ANBU were required to hide their identities from the public.

And if it was restricted to 'Hokage's-eyes-only' then it meant that it was a very important secret as even ANBU commanders and certain other trustworthy people could get access if they had to. A Hokage only file was kept hidden away from the other files and only the Hokage could know where.

"Yep,"

"So what can you tell me?"

The man shrugged, "He's a chunin... loves explosives... hates his former team-"

"He hates his team?" she questioned in surprise, "How do they get anything done?"

"Former team, I said 'Former'." Jiraiya told her while making sure that the word was heard, "Sensei removed him from the team and only put him back in for the exams, he's been on medical leave since then. But I can tell you this, you'll be working with him a lot more than you will any other ninjas."

"Why?"

Usually a group of retired ninja handled the assigning of missions to ninja, the Hokage only did so if he/she wanted to or if it was an important mission.

He took a sip of his drink before speaking lower so that no one could overhear, "Sensei's been personally assigning him missions, I can't say why but you'll understand when you speak to sensei."

Tsunade poured herself another glass, "I heard that Orochimaru attacked the village and was killed, didn't hear much more though, did sensei do it?"

Jiraiya waited until she started drinking, "Nope, Naruto killed him,"

She spat the Saki all over the bar, choking and coughing.

"That kid did it?" she said in shock as she wiped her face clean of the saki, "How in the hell did he pull that off?"

"Well..."

-X-

Shikamaru looked up to where Ino was standing and sighed, muttering a 'troublesome' under his breath, "I don't know where Naruto is, I haven't seen him since the finals," he told them as they interrupted his cloud gazing time asking if he knew where Naruto was, even though he would like to know some things about said blond.

Choji looked thoughtful, "I didn't see him, but I've heard a rumor," he said next to his friend and teammate while holding a bad of chips, "That scary lady from the second exam might know where he is, I heard that they've been hanging out together."

That caused Ino and Sakura to share a glance, they were scared of her enough just from that one day and didn't like the idea of approaching her to ask if she's been hanging out with Naruto. No telling what she might do to them.

-X-

Tsunade just sat there and listened to the story, at first it seemed to unrealistic, something you'd see in a movie or read in a book but Jiraiya swore on Icha Icha that he was truthful and that if he was lying, he'd give up writing.

Now if she knew anything about the man then she knew that writing smut was his pride and joy in life, so he wouldn't ideally risk it if she did check his story later with their sensei.

Naruto and Sensei fought together against Orochimaru then against the second and first Hokages... the thought of Orochimaru bringing the shells of her family made her blood boil but when Jiraiya told her about Naruto being stabbed and nearly dying made her anger drop.

But the guy had somehow found the strength and got back up after pulling the blade out of his lower chest, sneaking up on Orochimaru to stab him before blowing both the snake and him up with a explosive tag.

'Damn Naruto-kun, now that's what I call a man...' she thought with her heart thumping inside her chest, 'wait!' she then said inwardly with a hint of shock, 'did I really just think that?'

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review please!

Just please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Work

The Rise of a Warlord

_Chapter 11: Back to Work_

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

The sounds of cheering filled the air around Konoha as every off-duty ninja and civilians crowded the streets and rooftops around the Hokage Tower looking at the lower balcony that overlooked the main square outside of the tower.

Hiruzen smiled at his female student and successor as he backed away, having once again went though the honor of passing the torch to another. It wasn't a complex ceremony, he gave a small speech to the village, introduced Tsunade as the new Hokage and presented her with the hat, before running her though the Hokage's traditional oath.

Tsunade just stood at the edge of the balcony with her hands on the rails, just taking in the cheers that everyone gave her. So this is what her great-grandfather, his brother, Sarutobi-sensei, and Minato felt when they were inaugurated.

Looking around with a small smile, she caught sight of a blond in the distance and spotted Naruto sitting on the ledge of a two story building clapping slowly as he watched the whole thing. Despite their... rough meeting, they cooled off and started getting along better during the trip back to the village, even apologizing to each other for the insults.

"Congratulations Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said as he stood a little ways away with a smile on his face, a true smile and not a perverted one, "And welcome home,"

Aside from the those two, the village elders Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu were also there along with a few ANBU honor guards. At first she felt a little nervous about taking over at the Hokage but the news that Hiruzen would be joining his former teammates Homura and Koharu as village elders made her feel a lot better seeing as he would be willing to help her if she needed advice.

With the ceremonies over, she and the others retreated into the tower, the ANBU went back to their duties as they were only suppose to join them for the ceremony and the two old ninjas left after saying their farewells to the new leader of the village.

But before anything else was said, Hiruzen tapped her on the arm, "Tsunade-chan, let's go to my... or well, your office." He started while getting a small chuckle from his slip up, "I still have some things to tell you about becoming the Hokage..."

Upon arriving to her new office, she looked around and studied the familiar room. It was quite large and round with her desk sitting in front of four large windows made of thick panes of glass made to resist damage while a pair of double glass doors were next to them which led out onto a small balcony. A large green couch was placed off to the side next to a few bookcases loaded with law books concerning village rules, laws, and regulations for just about anything in the village, everything from academy classroom rules to the regulation of tobacco, alcohol, and gamboling. The dark wood floor was covered by a nice round rug in the center but the main attention getter was the four large paintings hanging across from the couch that depicted the previous Hokages in their prime.

Her observations were interrupted by her past sensei as he activated numerous security seals that would seal up the room so that no one could listen in. He then opened up a hidden safe behind the bookcase, which could be moved like a door after the correct triggers and seals were deactivated.

"You'll need to reset the seal," he mused as he gathered a small stack of files in his arms, "As the Hokage, this is your safe to use, only you will be able to open it or else the contents will be destroyed by traps."

She sat down as he handed her the files and explained some things to her, the Uchiha massacre was one thing for example, telling her how the Uchiha clan planned a rebellion to take over the village only for him to send Itachi to kill them all, leaving only Sasuke alive. Numerous secrets were told to her that day before they got to the newest addition to the Hokage's files, the one that she was most interested in.

Naruto Uzumaki's file, not only that but said file was attached to another labeled 'Red Cell' via paperclip.

"Red Cell?" She asked before flipping it open, "What's this?"

Her question made Hiruzen chuckle, "Red Cell is the codename for the village's newest covert division, the K.D.S.C.D. or Konoha Defense and Security Coordination Division commanded by Naruto himself under my... well now your direct authority."

"He's the commander to his own division!"

"Well it's only a two man group right now," he mused before shrugging, "But he's allowed to recruit others if he finds a suitable candidate and you approve. Anyway, Red Cells purpose is to stage covert attacks on village targets to test security and find weaknesses, as the Hokage it's now your job to assign him and his soon to be unit a target. So far he's staged nothing but successful assaults on an ANBU barracks, the Council Chambers, and even on the Hokage manor."

"He... he managed to sneak in all those places?" she asked in shock, the council chambers maybe but ANBU barracks and the Hokage manor were highly secured.

"Don't underestimate Naruto, if there's a weakness in security he can find and exploit it."

She flipped through the mission reports in the file before going to Naruto's file. She looked at the picture of him and turned to the personal information section.

-X-

**PERSONAL INFORMATION.**

Name: Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto.

Age: 13

Registration ID:012607

Rank: Chunin _(Recommendation for promotion to Special Jounin) _

Birthday: October 10th

Blood type: B

**NINJA EMPLOYMENT RECORD.**

Academy Graduation Age: 13

Chunin Exam Age: 13

Team: 7 _(Removed from team due to unfair treatment and negligence.)_. K.D.S.C.D. _(Codename: __REDCELL__)_

Jounin Sensei: Hatake Kakashi _(Former Sensei)_. Jiraiya _(Temporary)_

Teammates: Haruno Sakura _(Former Teammate). _Uchiha Sasuke _(Former Teammate)_. Yakushi Kabuto _(REDCELL, Medic)_.

Missions Completed: D-Rank, 15. C-Rank, 1. B-Rank, 3. A-Rank, 2. S-Rank, 0.

**Notes:** Due to an incident during his childhood, Naruto has become cold and untrusting to most of the village even developed highly trained sneaking, evading, and infiltration skills that rival any ANBU because of the mobs that tried hurting him during his birthday.

-X-

"Sensei... what is this about his childhood?" she asked while wondering about this 'Incident', which caused the old man to sigh and look away sadly.

"It happened eight years ago... on his fifth birthday..."

-X-

After the inauguration ended and everyone went back to their lives, Sakura met with Ino back at the blonds family flower shop to continue their investigation on the missing blond known as Naruto.

"I heard that he went with Jiraiya-sama to bring Tsunade-sama back to be the Hokage," Sakura said as she had asked around the day before to some ninja at the front gate who were on guard duty, which made Ino nod as she sat behind the counter by the register and leaned on the counter top.

"That explains why we couldn't find him, but wasn't he suppose to be resting? I thought that he was on leave due to his injuries."

"Me too, but no one knows where he lives anymore, he moved out of his old apartment after some kind of testing accident."

Ino shook her head, "We could always ask that Anko lady," she told the pinklet only to shake her head, "Never mind, I'd rather keep looking for awhile longer before asking her."

That woman was scary... and possibly insane. They had seen her chasing a chunin around with a kunai screaming about perverts and skinning the chunin privates to make soup before force feeding it to said man as she sat him on rusty, hot nails sprinkled with a layer of salt.

-X-

Lucky for him, Tsunade was kind enough to give him an extended break due to him going to find her while he was technically suppose to be healing. It wasn't much but two extra days of being paid a fixed check for each day was nice, especially with Anko working from 10 in the morning to about 5 in the afternoon at the interrogation division. Said woman was excited to have him back, she even went out of her way to clean his apartment for him... or better yet, make room for her to move some of her own stuff in, namely her sleeping things, clothing, a recliner, and a bunch of dango to be stored in his freezer.

So he spent those two days enjoying himself every now and then while training in a remote training ground with the use of shadow clones. The clones mainly worked on mastering his other jutsu, hoping to improve to the point where he could use one-handed seals or skip some all together like the old man could do while making it so that he didn't waste too much chakra with each use.

So while they worked on them, he made another few to work on the Rasengan while he messed around with the Rasen-Kaze.

The Rasen-Kaze was an idea he had while practicing with the Rasengan. You see, when a complete, self-sustaining Rasengan hit, the spiraling ball of pure chakra would grind into whatever it hit, but when he hit a tree with an incomplete one, he saw that it didn't leave a perfectly ball-like dent in the tree but a shallow groove burned in the shape of a spiral.

It was the inspiration for a new attack.

Rasen-Kaze was exactly what the name meant, Spiraling Wind. Using his natural affinity to wind chakra, he converted the chakra in an incomplete Rasengan to elemental chakra, making it so that when used, instead of leaving a chakra burn in the shape of a spiral the attack would leave a deep, if not fatal wound in the target shaped like a spiral.

In theory, the Rasengan could also be converted into an elemental attack, maybe even a ranged one, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could do so now, he'd need training and practice.

Deciding to take a break from chakra training and to let the clones handle that, he switched to a taijutsu workout of striking a tree over and over with out any padding or protection for his skin. It was a brutal practice that many didn't use because of the potential risk of broken bones, which could risk a ninjas ability to correctly form handseals if it didn't heal correctly. But repeatedly hitting the rough bark would condition his body to the pain of fighting.

Punches, back fists, elbow strikes, knee strikes, and kicks until his body began to ache and bruise, even bleed in some places as the rough bark peeled away skin. He wasn't wearing full equipment while he trained, he still had his usual pants and sandals along with the equipment pouch but he left his vest at home, leaving him in a tank top that hugged his torso.

Taking a breather, allowing the demon fox to continue healing him as it normally did, he soon got a visit from an ANBU.

"Naruto-san, Lady Hokage needs you in her office ASAP."

The ANBU didn't even bother sticking around and vanished with the body flicker.

Smirking, Naruto made a single hand seal and vanished in a puff of smoke much like the ANBU and quickly made his way to the Hokage's tower.

The Body Flicker jutsu was usually seen being used by chunin and up, leading to a common misconception that it was a high ranked jutsu when in fact it was only a D-ranked technique with only a single seal. People also believed that it was a sort of teleportation jutsu because the user just seemed to vanish but it was really just allowing the user to travel distances at nearly untraceable speed.

Landing on the roof of the tower, Naruto hopped off and onto a balcony outside Tsunade's office and tapped on the large window next to a pair of glass double doors that had been reinforced by seals.

Tsunade turned and saw him before standing to open the door, which was unpickable since there was no lock on the outside, not even a handle.

"Why didn't you use the front door?" she questioned while heading back to her desk, leaving him to shut the doors which locked on their own.

He shrugged, "Habit, I don't like dealing with that secretary so I started doing this."

She nodded slowly, after taking office she met the woman and fired her, not liking how she acted at all. "Well stop it, Shizune has replaced her as my assistant."

Naruto hummed, "Not even a week in office and your already improving things," he mused before getting to the point, "Anyway, you needed me?"

She nodded, "Tomorrow your back on duty," She told him while picking up a pair of scrolls, "I wanted to give you these personally,"

The teen walked up and took them, looking at them curiously, "What's in them?"

"The first has your chunin vest, Orochimaru's sword, and the bounty on him, since you killed him both me and sensei thought that you deserved them." Tsunade said while thinking to herself, 'He's got nice abs for someone his age... wait! No, bad mind, bad. He's only 13... and a ninja, so he's technically, NO STOP THINKING THAT!'

Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, Tsunade pointed out the next scroll, "The other contains your next assignment."

"So the old man told you everything about Red Cell."

She nodded, "Yeah, surprising too. To think a thirteen year old would already head his own division,"

Naruto smirked, "I've always been good at sneaking into places to prank people, why not put that skill to good use?" he told her before remembering something, "Oh and, I found someone I want to recruit into my unit."

Raising an eyebrow, she motioned for him to continue.

"Her name is Yakumo Kurama," he said, not getting a reaction from the woman as the third hokage had been the one to handle all that while Tsunade had been out of the village, "She's the heiress to the Kurama clan and the only surviving member of the main branch."

"Is she a ninja?" The Hokage asked as she could get the file on said girl and review it.

Naruto shook his head but before he could continue she started.

"A civilian! You want to recruit a civilian?" she demanded, thinking that the boy had lost it and didn't know what he was doing, much to her disappointment.

"Before you continue, let me explain. Yakumo Kurama is a civilian but she does have genjutsu training, she's inherited her clans bloodline entirely. Her genjutsu is so powerful that they can trick the body into copying what happens."

Thinking about what he said, Tsunade realized the potential, "Kami... she could kill someone with a genjutsu."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, but because of a personality disorder, her bloodline has been sealed off. I believe that we could help her control or destroy it all together. Then I could pair her up with Kabuto, my medic and he could protect her and help with her condition."

"Besides the personality disorder, what else is wrong with her?"

"Her body is very weak and she can't fight on her own, but her genjutsu is more than enough to make up for that and with the rest of the future team she'll be more than safe."

Tsunade was silent, trying to decide if she should allow it or not, "Do you honestly think that you'll be able to help her with the disorder?"

He nodded.

"Fine... I'll trust you on this... just don't make me regret it."

He nodded and she wrote down that he had permission to go there and get the girl on a scroll before signing it. He accepted the scroll and turned to leave, "You won't... Baa-chan," the teen said just before closing the door, only for a pen to stick half way through the wood near his head.

Shizune, who saw the whole thing, looked at Naruto in surprise, "What'd you do to make her mad?"

He chuckled, "Nothing really, I guess some people just can't handle the truth."

-X-

Early the next morning, Naruto left to his office, leaving Anko sleeping peacefully in what was now their bed despite her having brought her own which was still folded up. (Futon)

"Good morning Naruto-kun, it's nice to see that you've made a full recovery and congratulations on your promotion,"

He nodded, "Thanks, but did you get what I asked for?"

Kabuto smirked, holding up a bottle of pills, "These will take care of Yakumo's split personality, I take it that the Hokage approved."

"Yes, but either way I would've recruited the girl, now lets go meet her,"

-X-

The pair quickly made it to the mountain where the future Genjutsu specialist of Red Cell lived in her family manor and began the trip up the path towards it, only to be stopped by ANBU. But with the scroll from the Hokage, they quickly let them pass and they soon made it to the mountainside manor.

The mansion was a bit strange to say the least and was made up of three wings. The center wing was three stories tall with the entire roof made into a deck with vibrant green houseplants growing on top. The right and left wings were exactly alike, reaching five stories high with vines growing up the walls around the manor.

But before they could even reach the front door, a young girl opened it and stepped out to meet them.

She was very pale, not Orochimaru pale but close enough. Her hair was light brown with her bangs held to one side by a small yellow bow. She wore a light purple kimono with a light red fishnet shirt underneath and stared at them with unfeeling brown eyes and a small frown.

"Yakumo Kurama," Naruto started as the two stopped a couple feet away from the steps leading up to the porch, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, have you decided yet?"

"Can you really help me?"

Looking to Kabuto, he nodded.

Stepping forward, Kabuto took out the bottle of pills he had before, "Yakumo-chan, these have been designed just for you to help you take care of your problem, I personally made them but I have to warn you, there may be some side effects until you get it in your system..."

After listening to him tell her about some possible side effects the girl took one. Normally she wouldn't do something as risky as take an experimental drug but her desperation to get rid of her second personality, the Ido, drove her to it.

Besides, what could compare to being controlled by another personality? Nightmares? Please, dealing with the Ido was a nightmare all on it's own. Cramps? Headaches? Anxiety? All ready a side effect with the damned Ido in her head.

Luckily for them, the third hokage had the Ido sealed away, but to do so meant that her Genjutsu was sealed too.

"Now," Naruto began after a moment, "We can't leave you alone while your on these pills so until they're in your system and your able to control or destroy the Ido, you'll be moving in with Kabuto at his home."

Kabuto nodded, "Yes... wait what?" he yelped while spinning to look at the blond.

"Yes you, I already have a roommate and besides, your a medic and can help her if anything happens."

"But I only have one bedroom!"

Naruto shrugged, "Looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch for awhile."

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review and make me feel loved!


	12. Chapter 12: Operation, I told you so

The Rise of a Warlord  
>Chapter 12: Operation, I told you so<br>(I own nothing)  
>-X-<br>"Speaking"  
>'Thinking'<br>-X-  
>Warning-<br>Naruto will be darker...  
>There will be harsh language...<br>There may be lemons...  
>This list may grow in time...<br>-X-

Over the next week, Kabuto found himself walking on egg shells around his apartment... his own apartment! Yakumo was a nice girl, a little cold due to her living alone for so long but she always picked up after herself and even straightened out his own stuff without expecting anything back. But the medication gave her migraines and a easly triggered rage.

When he accidentally knocked a glass off the table while bringing his sheets and pillows out to his couch, the loud shattering sound set off the bomb that was Yakumo. She had grabbed her head in pain, glared angrily, then slung anything she could at him before storming off, leaving him hiding behind his couch with a pillow over his head.

Lucky for him, her tantrum caused her weakened body to give out and she soon passed out on his futon, not even bothering to crawl under the pillows.

But now the medication was in her system and Yakumo didn't suffer the headaches at all.

But before Yakumo could officially become Red Cell's genjutsu specialist, Tsunade had her apprentice Shizune personally give the girl the necessary checkups, shots, and physical needed before joining. After that, Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka checked her mind to confirm that Yakumo's disorder was indeed taken care of.

During this, Naruto handled the assignment given to him by Tsunade but unlike before, where he staged attacks, he just reported on the weaknesses. After-all, he'd snuck unto the target hundreds of times before so he already knew all about the Hokage Tower's many security faults.

-X-

Yakumo could barely contain herself as she followed Kabuto through the Hokages tower, down a dimly lit flight of stairs that went down for a ways before stopping at a hall with only a few doors, one of which was marked with a metal plate baring their emblem.

Kabuto knocked and opened the door after hearing their commander call them in.

Naruto looked at them while rolling a scroll back up as he sat behind his desk, "Hold on, I'll be with you two in a minute,"

Kabuto stepped in with Yakumo following, stepping out of the way and letting the girl look around the room for a second before sitting on the couch, a little tired from the walk.

Finishing with the scroll, Naruto set it down before standing up and walking over to the resting girl while Kabuto leaned against the wall next to the door, "Yakumo, you've been approved for duty and are now apart of the Konoha Defense and Security Coordination Division, codenamed Red Cell,"

Hearing this made her heart soar, ever since she was a little girl it had been her dream to be a ninja. But due to her weak body, she was unable to use taijutsu or ninjutsu. Hearing about a boy who could only use taijutsu, she hoped to become a purely genjutsu oriented ninja and pleaded with her father to help her reach that dream. Of course, her father went to the Hokage and pleaded for him to help and they came up with a plan. They hired a genjutsu specialist in the village to tutor Yakumo but after awhile, said tutor began to feel that she would be unable to be a good ninja. The tutor eventually refused to train her and told her to find a new path in life.

Then the Ido manifested. Using this, the tutor had the Hokage seal her bloodline and chakra along with the Ido to prevent any accidents caused by the Ido using the power itself.

Naruto picked up a different scroll and unrolled it, showing a storage seal which he unsealed to reveal a forehead protector, "The Hokage would normally give this to you since you didn't go to the academy but since we are a secret unit, I get to be the one to hand you this."

As he handed it to her, Yakumo could feel her heart racing, thumping inside her chest as her dreams came true.

"So by the Hokage's orders, your herby granted the rank of genin and from now on, you only take orders from the Hokage or me." Closing the scroll, he handed it to her, "This contains your equipment, but don't wear the Red Cell vest in public, there should be some money there to buy the rest of your things before we start your training,"

She took the scroll and gave him a big smile, "Thank you so much Naruto-sama!" He gave her the means to live her dream and make it a reality, giving her a chance to do what she's always wanted. He was a saint, her own personal hero in a world of monsters.

He smiled at her, "Your welcome Yakumo, but before your training, we need to remove that seal on your powers. We'll be replacing it with a different one to help you control it since you've had it sealed for so long, so follow us, we have a room ready to replace the seal."

"You mean right now?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I'm going to need you to take a sleeping pill, it'll take awhile and even the slightest twitch can mess it up."

She agreed without hesitation and they went into a sealing chamber down the hall made for this exact purpose of placing seals in a controlled environment without any foreign chakra or outside forces messing with the seal.

Once she was asleep, the two unsealed her bloodline then went to work on placing another, it was actually two seals. The first did as he said but the other was a little insurance against betrayal... one that was placed right above her heart.

Kabuto felt a small twitch and rubbed his chest as he saw the seal... he was all to familiar with it himself.

"It's done, take her to your apartment and let her rest,"

"Of course, but what will you do Naruto-kun?"

"I have some personal business to handle."

-X-

Over the next few days Naruto and Kabuto trained Yakumo in her art, but due to the possible deadliness of a genjutsu gone wrong, Naruto had her practice on his shadow clones while Kabuto taught her what he knew before using scrolls to help teach the more advanced jutsu.

Both of them were needed there for this, Kabuto because of his medical skill in case of her passing out or hurting herself while Naruto's shadow clones gave her a real target to practice on without someone being hurt for real. Another added bonus was when Naruto got the memories from the clone, he could tell her if she was doing it right or not.

"Crushing Snake Constriction!"

The clone looked down as a large snake burst from the ground and wrapped around him to the point where it couldn't move at all.

Yakumo, still holding the seal concentrated on the jutsu for a half-minute, "Crush!"

The clone burst into smoke, canceling the genjutsu and leaving the girl to fall to one knee while Kabuto checked her over with a medical jutsu.

"That was fine," Naruto mused from his place against a tree while making another clone without moving, "You actually killed it this time, broke his spine, now try again, this time do it faster."

"Naruto-kun, please don't push her so-" Kabuto tried to say only for the girl to force her way up to her feet, flashing through the few seals and casting it again, this time killing the clone within 20 seconds.

Kabuto learned this genjutsu from his late master Orochimaru, it was one of the many snake-based jutsu the man had but was one that he made himself during his genin days. Making it easy for the girl to learn.

"How... was that... Naruto-sama?" She asked while once again falling to a knee with sweat dripping down her forehead.

The girl no longer wore a kimono and now had on a gray shirt with matching training sweats while headband was tied around her waist like a belt.

"Your getting better," he spoke before Kabuto began to check her over again, "Is something wrong Kabuto?"

"Her stamina is getting a little better, yesterday she could only handle six jutsu before falling and today she got to eight." he said while finishing his examination, "She'll still need a partner no matter how good she gets with genjutsu."

Naruto nodded, "I know, we need a short to mid range fighter to pair up with her while your out but for now I'd rather have you looking over her."

Kabuto opened the medical pouch on his belt and got out a bottle of soldier pills. "Do you want to keep on training?"

She nodded and he gave her a pill, which only took a minute to kick it and refill her chakra.

"Let's try another on," the white haired teen said before slowly showing her the seals while Naruto made another clone.

"Demonic Illusion: Burning Chains!"

When the clone dispelled, Naruto winced as he got the memory of a chain of fire setting him ablaze. The only downside was that he could see the memories like it was actually happening to him, the upside though was that it probably made him more immune to killing intent though.

This training continued for two hours before the girl collapsed again.

"That'll be enough for today," Naruto said as he shook off the effects he got from essentially dying all those times through his clones, "Take tomorrow off from training, we'll start back the day after tomorrow."

-X-

"He's been here," Kiba exclaimed as he sniffed around the forest clearing with his partner doing the same, "The scent's a few hours old but he was here. There's two other scents here too, a dude and a girl."

How Ino got Kiba to help her track Naruto, she would never know but Sakura suspected that Kiba also wanted to know what happened to change the blond boy so much. Despite the two being at odds most of the time they had a strange friendship throughout the academy... well maybe friendship was a stretch, mutual agreement may be better. But both hated going to class and sometimes worked together to skip class but when Iruka came after them, it was every man for himself.

"Can you still follow the smell?" the pinklet asked as the boy and his dog moved around the clearing with their noses in the air, sniffing around before stopping at a tree.

"It stops here, it's like he just vanished,"

The two cursed but this failure didn't deter them from their task, after-all this was the closest they'd come to finding him the whole time they've been looking. True, they could only look for the boy every now and then, both had missions and Ino had a job with her family at the Yamanaka Flower shop so they could only do this every now and then. One would think that they would give up after coming up empty handed so many times but they didn't, if anything it made them more curious than ever.

"Damn it, we were so close!" Ino huffed as she stomped her foot on the ground, "And we have a mission out of the village for the next week."

"We do too," Sakura stated in a similar state of annoyance, "But we'll find him when we get back."

-X-

"Naruto listen, I know your job is to test and report our security in the village but listen to me when I say this, no one can break into ANBU headquarters with all the security there, it's probably more protected than my office. I don't need any trouble now especially with the representative of the Fire Lord coming to the village. I've already increased village security everywhere so there's no need for it."

"But-"

"But nothing!" She snapped, making him raise his hands in defeat and making her feel bad, she trusted his judgment but with the official from the capital coming she couldn't have him causing a village wide panic with an staged attack on ANBU headquarters. After-all he couldn't just sneak in and out without being caught right?

"Fine..." he spoke with a cold tone that showed his feeling about being brushed off, "But I plan to say 'I told you so' when and if something happens."

She couldn't help but frown sadly as he left, she didn't like him being mad with her but couldn't help it for now. She also got a bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that something bad was about to happen.

-X-

"So wait..." Yakumo started as she sat on the couch in their commanders office, "The Hokage said not to go with the mission?"

Sitting behind his desk, Naruto nodded while Kabuto was busy writing things down on a clipboard.

"Naruto-sama, if she said not to then why are we still doing it?"

"Because she's letting her pride get in the way," he mused while flipping through a file, "She believes that just because she's the Hokage that she knows best and so we're going to show her that she's wrong."

"How?"

He chuckled, "By stealing the ANBU Operative Registry."

Yakumo blinked, "What's so important about that?"

"The Registry contains the registration numbers, names, and other information on every active ANBU in the village, the ANBU Commander has the original and there are no copies at all." He told her before Kabuto spoke up to add his two cents.

"If the registry ever fell into enemy hands then their families would be in danger, ANBU are assigned only the most important and dangerous missions so it's one of the most guarded things in the village."

"Add the fact that we have six days to set this up, we need to get to work." Naruto stated as he popped his neck, "In six days the official from the capital will be here. I want this done by then."

"Do you have a plan?"

The blond teens smirk was more than enough for an answer

-X-

_"ANBU Headquarters was one of the most hidden places of the Village, only ANBU really know where it is along with the Hokage, luckily for us, I've been there before with the third Hokage when I was little."_

-X-

Under the cover of night, Kabuto landed on the rooftop of Konoha's Infrastructure Archives with Yakumo on his back with a genjutsu over them both that hid them from sight as they stood near a roof access door.

Kneeling down, he let her off and looked around. There were a few people walking on the streets below but the genjutsu completely covered them and made them impossible to see or hear.

"You ready?" he asked lowly despite being hidden under her genjutsu.

The girl nodded and Kabuto handed her a balaclava, a ninja's version of the civilian ski mask before putting one on for himself.

Both now wore their all black uniforms with their equipment. Kabuto's was made to be extremely mobile while carrying any medical equipment he needed along with weapons while Yakumo's was extremely light as not to stress her body too much while still offering the maximum protection against damage.

-X-

_"The first thing we need to take care of is the blueprints of the building. You'll find them in the Infrastructure Archives, you'd think that they'd keep things like that hidden in a better place but they don't. It's not really guarded and the main security is locks and a silent alarm system. Overload the panel and the alarm will deactivate."_

-X-

Next to the door was a metal box locked with multiple seals, they had no way of opening it without sounding the alarm so they had to overload the circuits in the box, causing them to shut the alarm system down.

Placing a seal tag on the panel, he ushered Yakumo back before it glowed and began to spark before stopping without any real fanfare like in the movies.

"Ok, it's down, just keep the genjutsu up alright." he said while finding his lock picks and starting on the door, which was much simpler compared to the alarm. They must've thought that the alarm would be more than enough to keep the place safe.

Those seals were chakra disruptors used on captured ninja to discourage them from trying to mold chakra by shocking them with their own chakra buildup. Placed on a box locked with seals running on chakra it created a powerful shock that fried the wires and circuits inside.

-X-

_"When your inside all the security should be down and you'll be able to get into the archives. I've looked up the building and I'll write down the files you should take. But when you have them, take a few pictures and put the papers back, we don't want anyone to know about this."_

-X-

Sitting next to Yakumo on the couch, Kabuto looked at his commander while nodding, "Easy enough, what about you?"

"I'll be setting up the last operation,"

-X-

_"To be able to move around ANBU HQ I'll need a ANBU mask and not one of those cheap copies they sell to kids. I have to get an active duty one and the only way to do that is to take it from an active duty ANBU. Now usually you wouldn't be able to find out who's an active duty ANBU but a few years ago I met one and learned his name before finding out that he also liked ramen."_

-X-

Koji rubbed his head as he walked under the banners leading into the Ichiraku Ramen bar and sat down, tired and hungry after a long day of work.

"May I help you sir?" the cute girl he'd become accustomed to seeing every time he came here asked with her usual kind smile.

"Ah... let me get a miso and pork ramen please," He replied with a smile.

Suddenly party poppers went off, throwing confetti all over the bar and nearly making him jump off the stool in shock. Like a frightened animal, his head snapped over to the girl only to see both her and her father standing under a sign that read '1,500,000th customer!'.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Ayame squealed as she clapped her hands excitedly while Teuchi clapped at a more calm speed, "Your our one-million-five-hundered-thousandth customer and have won a two free bowls of whatever you'd like!"

He grinned, "Well I'll have two more of the same thing then!"

"Coming right up!"

But before the pair could go back to the kitchen and start cooking, a white-haired teen walked in and Ayame took his order then went back to help with the cooking.

-X-

_"I'm close friends with the owner and his daughter, so it wouldn't take too much to have them add a little something... special to his meal."_

Ayame looked at the blonde in shock as she looked at a small glass bottle of clear liquid he'd given her, "N-Naruto-kun... I couldn't... I mean what if-"

"Ayame-chan, please do it. I promise you nothing will go wrong, just add this to his ramen and act normal. I've already talked to Teuchi and he's agreed to help but I still need you too." he told her in a slightly pleading voice, "I've already promised to pay you both for helping, this is very important and your the only one's I can trust with it!"

Ayame sighed, "Fine... I'll do it for you Naruto-kun."

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "Thank you Ayame-chan!"

_"This has to be the last operation before breaking into ANBU HQ, the drug will put Koji out for at least the next day with a bad case of flu and a stomach virus. Kabuto you need to be there when he starts getting sick..."_

-X-

"Damn this is better than ever!" Koji spoke out loud as he finished off the second bowl and started on the third with gusto.

Ayame smiled, "Thank you sir, it's a new secret recipe."

By the time he finished the third one, Koji sighed at the feeling of his full stomach before standing up, paying for the one that wasn't free, "Well thanks for the ramen and-" His gut made a loud grumbling noise, causing the girl to look down at the source with a small blush.

"Oh, Hehehe, sorry about-" The sound came again but this time with a sharp pain that made him stagger and hold his gut, "Man... I must've caught something."

"Well there is a bad virus going around," Kabuto spoke up, making himself known as he stood up and walked over, "I'm Ken, a medic ninja," he said while lying about his name.

The sound of his upset stomach roared again, making him groan.

"Damn you must've gotten the worst of it," Kabuto told him with fake sympathy, "Do you need help getting home?"

"Please!"

-X-

_"I've already taken care of the uniform and sword, the only thing I need to take care of now is a little diversion..."_

-X-

Naruto looked around as he hid himself in the darkness of an alleyway wearing a standard fitted ANBU uniform. Fitted black pants and sandals with a single thigh pouch on one leg while he had a sleeveless shirt underneath a silvery gray armored vest. Over both arms was a long black glove with a lightweight steel arm guard that stopped at his elbow while the other end extended to his wrist. But underneath each glove he had bandages wrapped up passed his shoulders to cover up the fact that he didn't have the ANBU tattoo.

Seeing that no one was around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small radio that he attached to the strap over his sholderblade that kept his vest from falling and pulled a small earpiece from its side.

"It's almost time," he said lowly into the microphone collar around his neck, designed to catch every muttered word he said so that he didn't have to talk loud and be overheard by nearby enemies.

"Are you sure they'll come through?" Kabuto's voice came from the other end which made him smirk.

"Don't worry, they'll keep their end of the deal,"

Turning to where a standard ANBU short sword was leaning against the wall, Naruto picked it up and secured it to his back by the strap before squatting down again to watch the normal looking building.

For the next few minutes nothing seemed to happen but suddenly he saw a bunch of blurs taking off in one direction, "Looks like ANBU have been alerted, it's time." stopping just long enough to grab the ANBU mask from his belt, the blond slid it over his face and vanished in a puff of smoke.

To be continued...  
>-X-<p>

Review...


	13. Chapter 13: Live or Die?

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 13: Live or Die?

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

Hanging from the ceiling, Naruto let a passing ANBU sentry walk on by before dropping to the floor as he went out of sight. Usually they would be able to sense him but what Jiraiya didn't know was that he took more than a few of those seals that hid his presence for himself and so far he's had to use two of them.

He didn't want to be seen too closely by any other ANBU because they all knew each other to some extent. The mission would be over quickly if one recognized the mask and tried to joke around with who they thought was the real ANBU member that owned said mask.

"Kabuto, I've reached the commander's office," he spoke as he picked the lock with ease and stepped in, "How are things outside?"

_"Your little distraction worked perfectly, how you got the Third Hokage's grandson and his friends to help I'll never know,"_

He smirked as he found the hidden compartment in the office wall and pushed the small button that opened the false section of stone, "He'll do anything for a little training and candy. I promised to teach him the basic academy jutsu and gave him a handful of hard candy." he mused lowly as he studied the safe he found behind the panel.

Two locks kept it closed and by the looks of it, it had one of those glass panel fail safes that would prevent it from opening if tampered with too much.

But he wasn't planning on breaking his way into the safe.

Making quick work of the keyhole within ten minutes, which turned out to be a special top and bottom tumbler system, Naruto then removed the mask over his face and pressed his ear against the safe while channeling chakra through his ear.

The chakra enhanced his sense of hearing to the point where he could hear the soft click of the combination plates falling into place.

_"Looks like the ANBU are on their way back," _Kabuto reported over the radio from his position outside, somewhere that gave him a good view of the area.

Naruto grunted lowly and opened the safe where he found his target, a plain green scroll that lacked any identifying marks as it sat with a bunch of others.

'Got the scroll... now I just need to get out,' he mused to himself while stashing it away in his pants then putting on his mask.

Checking his watch, he frowned and activated another seal to his him from being sensed by an ANBU.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door to the room being unlocked and cursed.

-X-

"Naruto?" Kabuto asked as he tried to contact the blond, "Naruto are you there?"

A few minutes passed without an answer and he started to think that the blond commander of the unit had been captured.

_"Kabuto."_

A wave of relief washed over him, "Naruto good to hear from you, I was starting to get worried, what happened?"

The radio was silent for a moment before he heard a grunt over the line, _"The ANBU Commander showed up when I was still there,"_

"Are you ok?"

_"I'm in a tight spot right now, trying to make my way out through the air ducts."_

-X-

Standing in her office, Tsunade shook the officials hand over her desk as he introduced himself as Dashi. He wore official red robes baring the Fire Lords symbol and reminded her of her sensei. Dashi had long gray hair with a large balding spot on top while the side and back were well over a foot long. He also had a trimmed beard that matched his hair in color.

"Congratulations on your appointment as Hokage, Tsunade-dono, the Fire Lord sends his regards and expresses his sincerest apologies at not being able to be here in person." Dashi said with a smile that Tsunade swore could belong to Hiruzen.

"It's ok, Dashi-dono, I understand that he is a very busy man. Now, I understand that your here to observe and report to back on our security?"

He nodded, "Indeed I am, as you know, the Fire Lord likes to stay up to date when it comes to Konoha's security and the safety of her people."

Tsunade nodded, all throughout her ninja career she'd known this. Even during times of war the Daimyo sent someone to speak with her grandfather or granduncle about this. One day she even got to sit in on one when the first Hokage was baby-sitting her as a young girl. She'd always remember that because Hashirama and Tobirama would pick on her for coloring on some of the mission scrolls when Hashirama wasn't looking or spilling her juice on some of the others.

It only took close to half an hour to inform and explain to him about the new security and procedures enacted around the village but when he asked how they came up with these new updated defenses she knew that she had to tell him about Red Cell. The Fire Lord was the only one to really outrank her and if he wanted to know about something it might as well be an order and since he wanted a report on security...

"Well Dashi-dono, that's a classified answer but I know that you'll never tell anyone outside of the Daimyo." she started before clearing her throat, "A while back, my sensei, the third Hokage had a new division made just for testing security. They've staged four successful attacks on high security areas since the unit was started."

"That's good... I assume that those areas of weakness were fixed correct?" Dashi spoke before getting a nod from the blond, "Well then could I meet the commander of this unit?"

"I'm sorry Dashi-dono, but his identity has to be kept a secret or else-"

She was cut off by a shout from a male, "Hey you can't go in there!"

"Watch me!"

A small struggle was heard before they heard Shizune call out, "Wait, Tsunade-sama's in a meeting!"

But she was ignored as the door flew open, revealing Naruto in his usual ninja outfit as he strolled in with a scroll in his hand.

Shizune looked around the door frame from behind the blond with a apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I couldn't catch him quick enough."

The Hokage sighed and waved the younger woman off, "It's fine Shizune, I'll handle him." she then turned to stare daggers at the younger blond, "I'm in a meeting Naruto, what is-"

He cut her off by tossing her the scroll and telling her to open it.

She unrolled it to find a single seal on the paper and channeled her chakra through it, causing an item to appear in a puff of smoke which caused her eyes to widen.

There, sitting on top of the scroll was a two inch thick binder with a plain green cover holding well over a couple hundred pages.

"Naruto... is this what I think it is?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's the ANBU Operative Registry, straight from the ANBU Commander's office in the heart of ANBU HQ."

"You... you broke into ANBU Headquarters..." she mumbled with wide eyes as she opened the binder to the front page and seeing the personal information of a random active duty ANBU.

"Yeah I did, you said that no one could do it but it was pretty easy to me and my unit," he told her while crossing his arms, "Like you said before, it's my job to do things like this so please take my word for it next time."

Dashi looked at the blond with a sudden look of realization, "Your Naruto Uzumaki?" at the blond teens nod he continued, "It's so nice to meet you child, I'm Dashi, the Fire Lords envoy. The Fire Lord asked that I send his thanks for your part in getting him to safety at the Chunin exams and that if you need anything, he'll gladly try to help in return."

Naruto gave the man a slight bow, "Tell Daimyo-sama that I appreciate the gesture,"

Dashi smiled, "I'll make sure he knows, but I'm surprised that a young man like you already has command of his own division. You must be a very talented ninja."

"Thank you sir,"

Tsunade just sat there in a stupor, Naruto had broken into ANBU HQ... fucking ANBU HQ of all places! And not only did he steal one of the most guarded things there but did it without raising an alarm! Had one went off then she would've been the first to know before the village went into lock down. The thought that he went against her will and did this crossed her mind but she never really did order him not to go through with this in the first place so she couldn't punish him even if she wanted too... not that she did.

When she finally snapped out of her funk, she noticed that Dashi was laughing deeply at something Naruto had said but missed it as the older man spoke.

"Oh... oh Tsunade-dono, this young man is something else. I think that the Fire Lord can rest easy with him aiding you with the village defense." He spoke after calming down from his hearty laugh, "We may even have to contract his help in the capital with our own security."

"We'd be happy to help," she replied to him.

"Glade to hear it, but I think I've heard more than enough to know that the village is in good hands. I'll even talk to the Fire Lord about increasing the village funding to include Naruto-kun's division, no sense in them spending their hard earned money just so that they can do their jobs."

With that, Dashi stood up pretty quickly for a man his age, "Have a wonderful day Tsunade-dono, you too Naruto-kun. I must be on my way."

Watching the man leave, Naruto turned to the Hokage with a small smile only for it to vanish at her serious look.

"Naruto-kun, I think it's time we had a little talk..."

'Oh dear,' he thought as she stood up, thinking that his technically unsanctioned operation had finally pushed her too far.

"Your constantly disrespecting me, your commander and Hokage... you've ignored me when I didn't want you to pull this mess with the ANBU HQ..."

"Actually, you never told me not-" he tried to defend himself only for her to punch her desk, making the wood creak and groan under her fist.

"Shut it! I'm talking here... let's see, you barged in on my meeting with a representative of the Fire Lord, before then you assaulted one of the guards that tried to stop you from barging in on my meeting, and you ignored Shizune who tried to stop you..." the woman listed off without ever changing tones, making him inwardly grimace, "I should demote you, remove you from the command of Red Cell, and maybe even have you court-martialed... but I have something a little better in my opinion."

In a flurry of motion, she was standing and had her fist stretched out, making him close his eyes as he had no time to avoid her punch.

...

...

Only, the strike never came.

Opening one eye, Naruto saw that she was holding the top of a paper in her hand and leaned back to read it.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you've been approved for the rank of Special Jounin."

Hearing this made Naruto calm down, he'd been expecting a lot of things but not that. A punch to the head, a slap, screaming, flying paper weights, flying chairs, flying desks, maybe even a kick to the balls but not a promotion to a higher rank, a demotion maybe but not that.

"I don't know how you did it Naruto-kun but you put the village in a even better position that normal with the Daimyo, you even got funding for your division. Not to mention your perfect record with Red Cell missions. If anyone deserves this it's you."

Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Well say something,"

"Special Jounin's don't have to take genin teams right?"

-X-

Kabuto hummed lowly as he studied the thick stack of papers that he'd been given from his boss, checking over each paper carefully before he had to hide them away.

So much value in a single sheet, the whole stack was a variable gold mine waiting to be mined. There was power in information, that he knew... even his commander knew it.

Flipping to another page he chuckled, wondering just how much damage would be done if even a fraction of these were released to the other villages. With these papers, Naruto, his boss could ruin lives and cripple the village. With these he had the perfect insurance against them. Add to the fact that he had multiple files on the security flaws that weren't reported, he could easly have an enemy assassination squad deep within the village and no one would be none the wiser until it was too late.

Best part of all...

Everyone still thought that his loyalty was unwavering, that the blond was still the ever faithful dog of the village. Everyone but him... Kabuto knew what monster lurked beneath that loyal facade, the same monster that held his life in the palm of his hand also held the lives of every ANBU and their families within his grasp.

-X-

"You're a Special Jounin now too!"

That was all he heard after telling Anko about his promotion before she jumped him, hugging his head tightly with his face pressed into the valley between her breasts while her legs wrapped around him. With her added weight and the fact the her legs restricted his movement, Naruto soon found himself on his back still pressed firmly between her breasts while her legs remained locked around the upper part of his thighs.

"That's so cool, were both special Jounin now!" the woman continued to say, as if they hadn't just fell, "So what do you specialize in? You already know that I specialize in Interrogation and information gathering,"

A Special Jonin, or Tokubetsu Jonin was a ninja that had jonin-level abilities in a specific area or two while regular jonin had enough skill in all aspects of being a ninja. But a special jonin had to be respected, as they were usually more than twice as good in whatever field they specialized in compared to the others.

"Demolition, Infiltration, and Stealth." he replied into her chest, voice muffled from her soft, fleshy pillows before he managed to pull his head back and get more air, "But as much as I enjoy this could you move your legs? Your ankle's digging in my spine."

Anko only smirked before pushing his face into her breasts again, "But it's been so long!" she mock-whined, "You haven't played with my tits in days and-"

"YEOW!"

Jumping off of him like he had burst into flames, Anko gaped at him and held her left boob, "You bit me!" she gasped out while looking down at her injured globe, which showed a reddening bite mark around her nipple through the fishnet shirt.

"You tired to smother me!" he shot back as he stood, leaving her on her ass as she poked at the mark marring her nice, firm, sexy chest.

"Well you enjoyed it!" Anko huffed while crossing her arms and looking away, making him smirk.

In no time at all, he was on his knees and pushing her onto her back in the middle of the living room just before straddling her waist, "So did you... Ko-chan." he purred out, only to slap her hands away as she tried to reach up and grab him, "You never complained when I left them up and down your thighs,"

She shivered from underneath him as he grabbed her mesh shirt with both hands and ripped it apart, freeing her chest and letting both bounce freely in the air.

"Oh kami!" she groaned out as he pinched one and twisted the other, "I love it when your mean to me! I've been such a bad little bitch, punish me! Twist my nipples and treat me like a slut!"

He chuckled lowly, "Whose slut are you?" he demanded deeply as he leaned down, releasing her nipples but taking hold of them both before licking the red bite mark around her hardened nub, "Tell me who you belong to?"

Having been dominated enough times, she knew this game all too well, "Yours Naruto-sama, I'm your dirty little slut!

He released one of her globes and lightly ran his fingers down her stomach and across the orange-brown skirt she wore, slowly hooking a finger on the fabric and pulling it up.

Anko obediently lifted her thighs and let the skirt pass below her rear, bunching up around her waist while revealing her lacy purple panties to him.

"That's right, and what does my little slut want?" he continued while the same hand rubbed the spot over her mound through the panties, much to her annoyance.

"Touch me!" she groaned, "Please touch my wet little pussy, make me cum!"

His hand slipped beneath the hem and she arched her back as a finger slid between her folds, causing her to release a soft moan.

How in the world did they go from talking about promotions to him fingering her? Not that he was complaining, after sleeping... or better yet, fucking nearly every night he found it a little weird when Anko was gone on a mission. It seemed that not only had she grown attached to him but he grew attached to her as well.

As he thought about this, Anko's hand wondered down his side and into his pants, breaking him out of his thoughts when she began to awkwardly pump him in this position while his fingers still rubbed her insides before sliding across the small bundle of nerves known as a females 'G-spot'.

"FUCK!" she cried out as her body locked up, her womanhood tightening around his fingers as she came.

Naruto hummed, "What's the rush? We have all night..."

-X-

"Morning Naruto-sama!"

Nodding to Yakumo, who sat on his couch in his office reading a genjutsu scroll, Naruto sat down at his desk to find a small stack of paperwork and huffed but compared to the Hokages this was easy... but then again he used shadow clones to do this most of the time. Speaking of which, he wondered why the old man and Tsunade hadn't thought of it.

With a small pop and a plume of smoke, a clone appeared to take said papers and go through them while he worked on making his exploding kunai.

What made them different from the improvised ones most ninja used in the field, he didn't just wrap the tab over the handle in the heat of battle or tie it on with a piece of ninja wire. He took the cheap binding material used as a grip off the handle, wrapped the tag tightly around the metal, then covered it again securely.

He would've worked on them at the apartment but with Anko lurking around, popping out at random times, he found himself worried about accidentally activating one and blowing his new apartment to hell like the last.

But as he did this he started thinking about his unit, so far he had the stealth, demolition, medical, and genjutsu covered but he still wanted specialists in other fields too, especially a short ranged taijutsu specialist to partner with Yakumo when Kabuto wasn't around.

Yakumo, while getting a little better with her physical conditioning was still way too fragile to be left alone on a mission, making her a support fighter to the others. Paired with a taijutsu user, she could cover his movements and confuse the enemy while the taijutsu user would be able to defend her if anyone got too close.

But a taijutsu specialist wasn't the only one he'd like to have on the team, a long to short range ninjutsu user would be able to both defend and attack whenever needed, and he'd seen what a good weapons master/mistress could do. He'd have to talk to Kabuto about this whenever the older teen came to report in.

-X-

"Sakura what are we doing here?" Ino questioned in a deadpan as she followed her friend turned rival onto the Ninja Academy grounds where they use to have sparring matches or run laps. Speaking of which, a class was doing just that right now and were jogging slowly around a cement walkway for their morning exercise while their chunin sensei watched from the side.

"Just hold on, Ino, I think I have an idea about this Naruto thing." she replied as they reached the sensei, who turned out to be their former teacher Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" the pink haired girl called out while heading over, "We need some help with something."

Hearing his former student's voice, Iruka turned and waved back at her politely with a smile, "Well I'm a little busy right now, but what is it? Maybe I can during my lunch break."

"Oh I didn't mean you," the pink genin spoke, "I need to barrow Konohamaru and his two friends for a little while."

-X-

Tsunade sat there and stared... and stared... and stared at the teen across from her. Wondering how she could be attracted to someone who gave her such headaches every time they saw each other.

"So let me get this straight..." she deadpanned, "You want me to release two enemy shinobi from the ANBU holding cells and into your care... not only that but you want me to sign reprieves to postpone their death sentence so that you can recruit them into your division..."

He nodded.

"Why in the hell would I do that?" Tsunade demanded in a 'are you stupid' tone of voice, "Your team handles classified information and village secrets all the time so why would I let a couple of ninja off death row and let them near that kind of information?"

"Because they have nowhere else to go, Orochimaru is dead and his 'village' has fallen apart. Those two aren't as loyal as the others were so they'll accept the deal to live and have a meaning in life again."

She sighed, "I can't believe that I'm saying this... but I believe you. Fine, you brat... I'll have 'em released into your custody but they're your responsibility."

Tsunade wrote the order on a scroll and stamped it with her official seal before handing it to him, "I'll have the reprieves written and signed later on today... but just don't make me regret this."

-X-

"God damn it! Fucking Orochimaru, that cock-smoking son of a bitch! It's all his damn fault that we're gonna fucking die! I never should've came along and let that fudge-packing faggot do this by himself, he was too busy licking little boys assholes to think of a good plan and now we're being fucking interrogated and tortured for information on that dead piece of shit!"

The ANBU stationed around their hidden prison sweat dropped at their prisoners ranting... which she always seemed to do every morning around this time. It was always interesting to listen to just to see how many curses she'd use and they usually counted them just for the hell of it.

"Hmm, she's starting to run out of things to say." a cat masked ANBU mused to his friend as he looked at a magazine, leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up in a very Un-ANBU like way.

"She actually said the exact same thing last week," the bird masked one muttered, "Not that it matters, they're all going to be executed soon anyway."

There was only one way out of the prison and they were guarding it, this was considered on of the more laid back jobs you could hope to get in ANBU but if one of the prisoners did manage to escape you'd get in a shit-load of trouble so they had to remain on edge... or they were suppose to.

Suddenly there was a loud series of bangs on the thick metal door, causing the one leaning back in the chair to fall out of it and onto the floor.

"Open up, it's Owl!" came the voice of the prisons head ANBU, their boss.

Opening the door and quickly making it look like they'd been doing their job, they saw their female boss walk in with Uzumaki Naruto and snapped to attention with a quick salute to their boss.

"Cat, Bird, take two of the prisoners from sound to interrogation room 1, the large male and the fowl-mouth." the woman told them firmly without a trace of warmth or humor in her voice.

-X-

"What the fuck is this all about?" demanded the red head as she was sat into a wooden chair next to a large boy with a orange mohawk, both wearing chakra suppressors on each limb.

"A second chance," Naruto mused darkly, "In less than a month, the Sound Four will be hanged and their corpses will be studied before being dumped into some hole when the research department pick the bodies clean of every little secret they have."

The two looked at each other then back to the blond.

"But if you join me then I'll keep that from happening... pledge your loyalty to me and you'll live a lot longer. You'll also see that living in Konoha is a lot better than the underground shit holes like sound."

"So... do you want to live and work for the one who killed Orochimaru, or is the gallows your final answer?"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Just review, I'm starting to feel like this ain't worth continuing.


	14. Chapter 14: Eyes Colder than Ice Pt 1

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 14: Eyes Colder then Ice Pt. 1

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

(AN: A while back, someone reviewed that Saki was spelled as 'Sake' and not 'Saki'. Well that is partly true, there is three ways to spell it depending on the writers preference and I just like to use the 'I' instead of the 'E'. So no matter if it's spelled, 'Sake', 'Saki', or 'Saké' it's all the same. Also, this is the first time in my life where I actually used a 'é' in anything, in fact, I just discovered how to type it on this...)

-X-

At the end of her day, Tsunade finally got the chance to just lean back in her chair and drink a bottle of chilled saki without having to risk Shizune walking in and bitching her out. She usually worked from 8 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon, going over papers, reports, requests... the multiple torturous vile things that she hated more than her dead former teammate, and for some reason, her apprentice took her assistant job way too seriously and frowned on her drinking during the day, even going so far as to take the hidden stash of bottles she had in her desk early one morning before she got in. Making her do this crap sober!

Propping her feet up on the corner of the desk, she reflected on her day with the bottle in hand.

This morning she had released two of the Sound Four, the dead snake Sannin's personal guards and his supposedly most loyal subjects from ANBU holding cells and into Naruto's custody. She had thought about revoking her order and putting them back on death row with the others for a few hours afterward but held off on it, wanting to believe that Naruto could handle things. Besides, the two had their chakra sealed and wouldn't have the seals removed until later.

A little while after lunch... or a couple hours ago, she had gotten a scroll from Naruto containing the information that the two knew about Orochimaru's bases, safe houses, partners, projects... so much that she had found two separate scrolls sealed near the bottom, one from each ninja.

The Sound Four had resisted the interrogation and torture without giving in but Naruto did it with ease, making the master of mental torture, Ibiki look foolish.

Taking a sip of her Saki she hummed lowly, "Naruto-kun, you sure are one impressive man..."

-X-

"Ha, we finally tracked you down, Naruto!"

Standing in the middle of a training ground with Konohamaru and his two friends, Naruto turned his head to see Sakura and Ino jump into view with triumphant looks on there faces.

Ino looked to Sakura, "Good idea using the kids to find Naruto." she said lowly.

Hearing that, Naruto's head snapped back over to the three traitorous little brats who were giving him nervous little smiles.

"Hehehe... sorry Boss... but she gave us so much candy!" Konohamaru said with a grin, "But you'll still teach us right?"

"Oh I'll teach you alright," he said darkly, but the tone was missed by the three.

"Cool-" they started the cheer only to feel a cold wave wash over them. Looking back to the blond they saw him surrounded by a cold aura and gulped.

"I'll teach you to sell me out you little brats!"

They looked at each other, "Oh shit!" Konohamaru exclaimed before being pushed towards the blond by his female friend, Moegi as a distraction before the girl turned and ran, yelling 'Every ninja for themselves!' over her shoulder as she and the other boy, Udon made a break for it with Konohamaru scrambling to follow.

Catching the boy by his shirt, Naruto yanked him off his feet and dangled him in the air.

"AH MOEGI, UDON HELP!" he screamed for is friend only to be left behind. "Boss please I'm sorry!"

Wrapping an arm around the top of his head, Naruto rubbed his knuckled back and forth across the boys head while said boy yelled for mercy and struggled to free himself.

Ino and Sakura sweat dropped.

"You little rat bastard, I should dangle you from a light pole by your ankles in the middle of the village with nothing on... or maybe even throw you into the girls side of the hotsprings!" he growled out while continuing his assault on the academy student's skull, not at all effected by the flailing limbs and pleas for mercy.

"Should we help him?" Ino whispered to the girl next to her, "I mean, it is our fault, we made Konohamaru help us."

Knowing that the Blond teen in front of them was close to the Third Hokage and his grandson, Sakura had the idea to get Konohamaru to help find Naruto. As luck would have it, the boy indeed did know where Naruto would be later that day seeing as he and his two friends were going to with train Naruto that afternoon.

But the three refused to tell them exactly where they would meet Naruto and the same went for them tailing the kids to the area. The idea of following them from the shadows later on had crossed their mind but if the rumors about them were true, they'd probably lead them into a trap/prank and warn Naruto about the two girls looking for him.

So Sakura had an idea, why not bribe them with what every little kid liked?

They hadn't been cheap about their price either, the two girls had to give them a large bag of candy just so that they could follow them into the training grounds later that afternoon.

Finally, Naruto released the boy, letting him fall down onto the grass where her clutched at his head, his dark brown hair flattened out with a part down the middle from where Naruto's knuckles kept on rubbing. The boy swore he felt his hair smoldering while the others thought that they saw steam floating up into the air.

"Get out of here," Naruto said with a huff as he looked down at the kid, "And think about what will happen the next time you decide to sell me out,"

"Yes Boss... Sorry Boss!" Konohamaru quickly spoke before getting up and running off, leaving a trail of dust behind him .

With Konohamaru gone, his retreating back hidden by walls of trees and other foliage, Naruto turned his attention back to the two girls, "Now, what do you two want? Must be something important for you to have to bribe Konohamaru and his friends."

They drew a blank...

All this time they'd just thought about tracking him down, not exactly figuring out what they would say to him when they did find him.

"Ah well... me and Sakura just wanted to know how your doing..." Ino said weakly, making Naruto raise his eyebrow. She saw this and jumped to defend her statement, "What, we can check up on friends right?"

"Ino..." Naruto deadpanned, "We were never friends... and the most you ever said to me back in the Academy was either to call me names or to threaten me for saying something about the Uchiha,"

She couldn't retort to his statement because it was true, she couldn't remember a single time where she'd been remotely friendly to her fellow blond. Every memory of him was of her picking on him for something, hitting him for sitting next to Sasuke or pushing him out of the seat, or mocking him for not being able to use the basic ninjutsu taught to them in class.

"We wanted to know what happened to you," Sakura interjected suddenly, "Your so different than before,"

"You mean how I'm not jumping around like an idiot, begging you for a date, letting you hit me, and transferred off of the team?" Naruto said while hitting the nail on the head. "The Naruto you knew was a lie, he never existed in the first place. I acted like that so that when it was time to reveal my true self, no one would see me coming."

Looking at a watch on his wrist, Naruto frowned, "Hmm. I'd say I'll see you later but I honestly don't care if I do or not, but I gotta go, unlike some people, I have work to do..."

Watching the blond leave, Ino and Sakura were speechless.

-X-

Within two days, the Fire Lord had sent confirmation back to the village on approving the funding for K.D.S.C.D. as well as saying what a great idea it was to have a unit like that under their employ. The group was a classified secret though so the information on the funding was never told to the council which was most likely a good thing as they'd probably try their damnedest to take it for their own uses.

One of the first things he did with the cash was get each member of his group an apartment at his apartment building along with whatever necessities they needed. Due to her health concerns, Yakumo still roomed with Kabuto but now their new apartment had two bedrooms so neither complained. Jirobo and Tayuya both got their own one bedroom apartment and found that their life under their new boss was much better than it was with Orochimaru.

They had been shocked when they found out that Kabuto also worked for the blonde commander whom was responsible for the death of Orochimaru. Kabuto had always seemed so loyal to the snake sannin... but then again they seemed that way too at the time.

The second thing Naruto did was get approval from Tsunade to have the entire floor that his office was on assigned to him, saying that his team needed the space now that they were growing in numbers. She agreed without pause, that floor wasn't really in use now-a-days, it had been a records room back before the archives had been established but now it just gathered dust.

He was still in the process of deciding on what exactly to use these extra rooms for but he had an idea or two, Kabuto also requested a area to set up as a research and medical facility. To patch one of them up should they get hurt and to continue his research on the various things he liked to study. Hey there was a reason he studied medicine so hard and willingly joined Orochimaru.

The only down side to getting funding was the paperwork that came with it, he had to document everything to ensure that the money was going to good use.

"Tayuya, you shouldn't talk like that,"

Naruto stopped writing as he heard the deep irritated voice of his largest recruit, Jirobo.

Jirobo was only slightly older than him but had a lot of power behind his seemingly overweight frame. He was a quite guy but easily irritated and had the unique ability to absorb chakra from his enemies. A drawback from his ability gave him a large appetite and he was almost always hungry, but at the same time, any chakra he absorbed would act as food for him and satisfy his hunger. Aside from that, his physical strength was impressive and he was quite skilled in taijutsu and with Earth ninjutsu.

"I'll talk however the fuck I want to talk fatty!" came the foul-mouthed retort of his other recruit, Tayuya.

Tayuya was the same age as Jirobo but was much smaller, louder, and overbearing. She had finally gotten her favorite hat back from ANBU and now had it back on with bandages wrapped around the bottom, which made a single fringe of hair fall right over her face and covered part of her nose. She was mainly a genjutsu and summoning user, using her Demonic Flute to cast illusions and control her summons, which were a group of large demons called Doki.

Putting the pen down, he felt his eye start twitching. "Both of you shut the fuck up!" he called out from his desk through the open door, "You argue like a married couple so either shut it or go fuck each other somewhere else!"

Yakumo, who was using the table in his office as a desk to study on, blushed at the language and what he said. Since she hadn't gone to the academy she spent a lot of time catching up on what she missed... or at least what would be useful, who needed to know the history of the kunai like who made it and such? All that mattered was that it was a universal tool that could do many useful things aside from silting someone's throat.

"Eww, fucking gross!" Tayuya exclaimed from the hallway, "I'd never fuck that ass hole!"

"Shut the fuck up then! I have enough to deal with without you two getting on my nerves," He'd normally use a shadow clone but he wanted to do this himself, Tsunade hadn't given him an assignment for awhile now so that he could get everything taken care of.

Tayuya crossed her arms and muttered, "Someone needs to get laid," rather loudly, only for him to ignore her as he flipped through the papers to find them a quick assignment.

"Look, just take this and complete it," he told them while tossing a small scroll to them, "Make yourselves useful."

They never noticed the dark look he gave the pink/redhead as she left.

-X-

Over the next few days, Naruto got his base set up to the way he wanted it to be, he kept his office the same way as it was but now instead of leaving the various pieces of information he had in a single sealing scroll he now had a vault-like room to act as an archive of his own that was kept hidden and locked by seals. Kabuto also got his wish and had a place to go his stuff. In the room across from him, locked with seals was an armory containing anything they'd need, weapons, armor, equipment, vests, masks, smoke bombs, explosive notes... anything.

They left the sealing chamber alone, it still had it's uses.

One of the larger rooms was made into a barracks of sorts should they even be too tired to just go home. It had bunks, a kitchen, a TV and a couch.

But none of that mattered at the moment...

"EARTH RELEASE: SPHERE OF GRAVES!" Jirobo growled out. Using chakra work and his strength, the orange haired teen lifted a large round chunk of ground above his head with ease.

Seeing this, Naruto blinked, "Oh dear..."

They had been sparing in a out of the way training ground now that his chakra had been unsealed but after while of not being able to hit the blond, Jirobo started getting more and more into it to the point where he started going all out.

They were a good distance away from each other so when the teen hurled it at him, Naruto leapt back while quickly grabbing one of his explosive kunai and threw it.

'Ram, Rat, Bird, Boar, Tiger,' he thought to himself as he flashed through the seals before calling out, "Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The one kunai turned into a dozen which stuck into the flying earth and exploded, causing the sphere to break apart with chunks pelting the trees around them while the larger ones left large tracks in the grass or broke branches.

But to his surprise, through the smoke from the explosions came Jirobo with a simple straight punch aimed for his head. He didn't really need complex styles and stances to fight, he knew some good styles but with his great physical strength, Jirobo could use a simple strike with devastating effects.

Dodging to the left, Naruto lashed out with a kick to the back of the larger teens thigh causing him to drop to that knee just long enough to end their match with a kunai against the jugular.

"Good work," he told the teen as he removed the blade and holstered it, "Your chakra control is getting better after your imprisonment."

Anyone who wore chakra suppressors for more than a couple days often found that when the things were taken off, their chakra control was off whack for a while due to not being able to use chakra then having complete and total access. Causing mayhem with the part of the mind that helped them subconsciously mound chakra for anything.

"Keep on training while I'm gone, you and the others will be taking a few missions too." he said while frowning. He'd been assigned a mission outside of the village to guard some movie star while she made her next movie and he'd be leaving the next morning.

Now it wasn't the fact that he was assigned a mission that annoyed him, far from it actually. It was the team he'd been partnered with.

"I'm done for the day," he told Jirobo as he turned to leave, "Kabuto will be taking command while I'm gone so tell him to get a jump on that paperwork. I've got a mission to prepare for.

-X-

"Our mission is to guard Yukie Fujikaze, the actress best known for her role as Princess Gale," Kakashi told Sakura and Sasuke as they sat across from the director in the busy movie studio.

All around them men and women were moving things, packing them into boxes, organizing them and so on, in all the whole place was the definition of organized chaos. The short old director silently smoked a long pipe while two other men flanked him, standing on each side.

"Guard?" Sakura asked with a raised brow, wondering what could happen with a movie crew trying to shoot a movie.

"Well," Kakashi mused while rubbing his cheek, "Maybe not guard... more like escort,"

The younger of the three across from the ninjas had a script rolled up in his hand, patting it on his shoulder slowly, "The next Princess Gale movie is the first one we're shooting abroad and ah..." he stopped shortly to shoot the other man next to the director a look, "I don't need to tell you that our leading lady is a bit of a diva."

The man he'd been looking at frowned a bit, "Sorry," he told them, as he was Yukie Fujikaze's manager, "I do apologize."

The director hummed and blew out a ring of smoke, "I'll tell you," he spoke out loud, "Those Leaf ninja are pretty impressive, especially that blond one... he took out those stunt men turned bodyguards we hired like it was child's play and those are some big fellas."

Kakashi thought about it and sweat dropped, he'd sent his two genin to see the last Princess Gale movie as a way to familiarize themselves with the upcoming mission but for some reason, the third Hokage's grandson and his two friends showed up accusing Sakura of getting them into trouble and that they now had to look around every corner fearing that they'd be attacked as pay back.

Deciding to help his student, he offered to let them go see the movie too seeing that he had a few free tickets from the movie makers due to them taking this mission.

Afterward, when they left the theater, Konohamaru and co found the group of bodyguard/stuntmen chasing after Yukie on horseback and decided to help the woman just as they managed to catch her.

Of course... three barely trained academy students were no match for the large group of men, one of which was about to hit the boy for attacking them.

-FLASHBACK-

"You little punk!" one of the armor wearing men yelled as he held Konohamaru by the shirt, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

Ignoring the sense that this had happened before, Konohamaru tried to escape but failed, kicking the armored plate of the man's torso only made him angrier. "Just let me go dumb ass!"

"Yeah let him go!" yelled the orange haired girl with the snot-nosed boy nodding.

The man raised his fist, "Oh I'll let him go alright! Right after I teach him about respecting his betters!"

Without warning a black blur appeared in midair next to the armored man and lashed out with a kick that sent him to the ground, the black metal mask bouncing down the dirt road next to the other armored figures.

Konohamaru soon found himself free and scrambled to his savior, only to pale as he saw Naruto standing there with his arms crossed. At first he didn't know rather or not to feel relieved that said blond saved him or to worry that Naruto saved him as the teen still had a issue with them from selling him out for candy.

Deciding to go with relief, he continued his previous action and hid behind the teen, "Boss you saved me!" he cried out with a small grin, "That was so cool!"

Naruto gave him a small look, "Don't try to kiss ass, I'm still annoyed with you. The only reason I stopped him is because I own all three of your asses until you work off your betrayal,"

The three quickly found themselves questioning writher or not an ass kicking was worth it or not.

Naruto vanished in a blur of speed. Seconds later, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and the now free Yukie found every armored man laying in a pile, moaning in pain or twitching with dents in their armor.

-FLASHBACK END-

The only reason he knew about it was because he'd been passing by at the time. But Yukie's manager had seen the whole thing and was so impressed that he went to submit a specific request that the blond teen join them... and of course, that teen just so happened to be Naruto.

Yukie's Manager, an old man with dark gray hair, small round glasses, and a thick goatee who's name was Sandayu Asama looked at them then glanced around, "Speaking of ninjas... where is the other guy?" he asked, noticing that the blond he requested to join them wasn't there.

Sakura and Sasuke looked confused, "We're the only ones," the girl stated only to look at Kakashi with a questioning look, "Right Sensei?"

"Well not anymore, Mr. Sandayu requested that another ninja join us?"

This time Sasuke spoke to ask, "Who?"

-X-

Naruto sneezed, blowing a small mist of spit through the air in his living room as he leaned back on the couch.

"Hmm... someone much be talking about me," he mused while rubbing his nose, referring to the myth that you only sneezed out of nowhere when someone was talking about you.

Anko's head popped up from his lap, "Maybe your catching a cold." she hummed before grinning, "I hear that the best way to get rid of one is to sweat it out!"

Slowly placing his hand onto the top of her head, Naruto pushed her back down onto his cock, "Then let's get back to business Anko-chan."

-X-

The next morning, Naruto went to the movie studio where he was to meet the film crew to find them nearly ready to leave, they still had a few things to pack for the trip but were still ahead of schedule so they really weren't in too much of a rush.

He met the director and the actress' manager, Sandayu, the one who requested that he join the team on this mission to escort them on the trip. But the man didn't stay too long, he left saying that he was going to get Yukie.

"Hey kid," The director called as he lit his pipe, "I heard about what you did to the stuntmen a while ago, you've got some skill there."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, but they'd better be happy that I beat them," he mused slowly which made the director raise an eyebrow.

"Oh... and why's that?"

Naruto glanced over to the man just as he was taking a draw from the pipe, "Because the brat that were going to hit was the grandson of the third Hokage." he said while inwardly smirking as he watched the short old man choke on the smoke he'd been inhaling.

When the old man finally caught his breath, he started to say something only for Sandayu to run over, "What's wrong?" the blond asked as he saw the worried, frightened look on the man's face.

"Yukie's not in her room! She's run off again, will you go find her?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, by the time I get back it should be time to go anyway..." he said before vanishing in a plume of smoke, much to their surprise.

-X-

It didn't take too long to track her down, not many cold hearted bitches were walking around this time of the morning, being mean to children who wanted autographs and generally being a pain in the ass.

Walking into a bar, he spotted the woman sitting alone in the room with only the bartender there serving her drinks.

"You know, most people don't drink until the afternoon," he mused coldly as he walked over to see her staring at a necklace in her hand, which was made of a nice-sized crystal with a silver ring attaching it to the string.

"Who cares..." the woman muttered darkly, "I'll drink whenever the hell I want... and why the hell does it matter to you anyway?"

Raising an eyebrow as she poured herself another cup and downed it all in one go, Naruto watched for a moment, "Your manager sent me to get you, come on it's time to go."

"I'm not going," she muttered as she went to pour another cup full, only to have it taken from her grasp by the blond.

Handing the bottle to the Bartender, he took the cup away and slid it down the bar, "There's two ways that this'll happen," he told her coldly, "One... You stand up and we both walk to the studio and get ready to go... or two, I carry you there over my shoulder..."

-X-

"LET ME DOWN NOW!" Yukie screamed as he walked down the middle of the street with her over his shoulders like a sack of dirt, feet kicking and fists beating on his back, "Do you have any idea who I am! You can't treat me like this!"

"I gave you a choice," he told her in a dead tone, "You refused to walk so now I'm carrying you, get over it."

Her struggling increased tenfold but Naruto never lost his grip the whole trip, only setting her down when they reached the studio where Sandayu was waiting with everyone else, including Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Good, now that we're all here, we can be on our way..." Kakashi stated before everyone got ready to leave towards the coast, where they'd take a boat to the Land of Snow

-X-

Yukie didn't make anymore escape attempts for the entire trip, opting to just remain emotionless and cold to everyone around her. They stopped a few times to shoot scenes for the movie, which was really the only time she seemed to show emotions at all but once they were done it was back to cold, emotionless bitch mode.

"So Naruto," Kakashi started as they reached the harbor city and waited as the boat was prepared, "It's been awhile, how've you been?"

Glancing over, Naruto saw that the man was actually paying more attention to him over the book in his hand, meaning that the man was actually curious instead of trying to make idle small talk while ignoring what was actually said.

"Busy,"

"Oh? Chunin life is tough... I remember when I first became one..."

Glancing at the man again, Naruto hummed, "You haven't been keeping up with the news have you? I'm not a Chunin anymore, I've been promoted to Special Jonin."

Kakashi's one eye opened wide in shock, "Since when did... how?"

"Classified."

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review.

I'm not even going to lie, I am greedy for reviews. It's the way I tell if my story is any good or not. So anyway, enjoy and help me tell if I'm doing good or not!


	15. Chapter 15: Eyes Colder than Ice Pt 2

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 15: Eyes Colder then Ice Pt. 2

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

(AN: I'm going to be using the Japanese Yen for the currency here, now from my research, 1 Dollar is equal to 81.7300 Yen so I'm just going to round it down to 80 yen, to make it easier for those of you who want to get technical with the money here in the story when I mention it.)

-X-

It didn't take long for the ship to leave dock, apparently part of the crew had left early to have everything already packed and loaded, making it so that the only thing they really had to do was load up the equipment they had.

A day after leaving port, the ship was in the middle of the ocean with water in all directions as far as the eye could see. A few seagulls flew around, resting on the mast only to be shooed away by one of the crew who were all trying to get the next scene ready for the movie.

Leaning against a crate containing props, Naruto watched with a raised eye as the ship's deck bustled with activity, people setting up fake walls, applying make-up to the actors, and placing props around where they had been told.

The biggest crowd was around a expressionless Yukie, one woman masterfully fixed her hair while a man did her make-up. Another two painted her fingernails while a couple others used lint rollers to get the lint from her dress. And lastly, Sandayu spoke to her from the side, telling her about the scene and how she needed to portray herself.

But his watching was interrupted when the sound of someone throwing up reached his ears, making him glance to the side to see Sasuke hunched over the railing with a green tinge to his face.

"Really Sasuke," Kakashi spoke into his book while leaning against the rail next to the teen, across from where Naruto was leaning, "Getting sea sick in the middle of a mission."

Sasuke's only reply was to throw up again before gasping for breath and going limp over the railing, officially tired from puking his guts out.

Naruto snorted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "So much for the Uchiha Elite," he mused, mocking Sasuke for saying that he was an elite of the village just because he was a Uchiha back in the Academy.

Sakura, who was at Sasuke's side, spun around to defend her crush. But before she could speak, the words refused to come out as images of Naruto fighting and nearly dying in the Chunin exam finals popped into her mind, followed by the memory of him stabbing Orochimaru and blowing both the Sannin and himself up.

Closing her mouth, Sakura turned away. Naruto had done so much more than either of them and had proved himself as a ninja of the village unlike them. Naruto was above them now... above her... above Sasuke... above all the other rookies. He left them behind in a trail of dust, clueless as to what the hell happened.

It had been a shock to learn that Naruto had been promoted not only to Chunin but a Special Jonin, only slightly below Kakashi in rank. Shikamaru had been the only other one promoted at the time as he'd shown the ability to plan ahead and think like a chunin, which had also been a surprise seeing as the Nara never showed any effort to do anything before.

But unlike her, Sasuke wasn't as accepting of the news, while she now believed that Naruto was more skilled, he still believed that he deserved all the power he wanted, thinking that he'd put it to much better use.

Of course, he had told Naruto this only to be brushed off like an annoying fly... which he was to the blond. But Kakashi put a stop to any future fight that may have broken out and made a point of being within range whenever Sasuke had sight of the blond. Not for Naruto's sake but for Sasuke.

Seeing that the crew was ready to shoot the next scene, Naruto pushed off the crate and walked away from them with his hands in his pockets, heading towards the set to watch.

What they didn't see was the smirk on his face as he fingered a small metal case containing glass vials, one of which was missing.

-FLASHBACK-

"Alright," Kakashi called to the three teens a while before the ship was scheduled to leave, "Before we go how about we go get some lunch? My treat."

Going to a small restaurant, they ordered what they wanted to go. Sasuke ordered Onigiri (Rice Balls), Sakura ordered some Dango with Red Bean Paste (Also known as Anko Dumplings, no joke), Kakashi got some salt-broiled fish, and Naruto surprised them all by ordering Spicy Chicken instead of Ramen like they'd expected him to.

Walking away, saying that he had to go to the bathroom, he passed the bathroom door and into the door leading to the kitchen, where he found a handful of people preparing food under the guidance of a head chief.

"Excuse me," He spoke in a respectful, polite tone while walking up to the man, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

The Chef looked surprised at his presence, clearly not expecting for someone to just walk in, much less a ninja. But he nodded and led him towards the freezer in the back where no one was at.

"What can I do for you ninja-san?"

Wordlessly, Naruto pulled out a metal case from his pocket and opened it, pulling out a small glass vial before closing the case and putting it back into his pocket, "I need for you to add this to the Onigiri in order #14," he told the man, making his eyes widen.

"You... you want me to help you poison someone?" he exclaimed, taking a step back.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I want you to help me make him miserable, this won't kill him but it'll make him sick. It would be too suspicious if he died since he's on my team..." that calmed the chief down a bit but he was still against putting it in the food, "I'll pay you 8000 yen to do it."

Taking the vial, the man shook his hand, "You got a deal,"

-FLASHBACK END-

"Sensei, is this all we're going to do?" Sakura asked after Naruto left, "Just stand around and watch?"

Kakashi hummed, "Maybe... but this is an A-Ranked mission, anything could happen."

Moaning lightly, Sasuke pushed himself up to lean on one arm, "I don't..." he paused to grimace as he felt like vomiting again but held it down, "I don't think that baby-sitting some pampered actress is all that dangerous,"

"That's not true Sasuke," Kakashi replied evenly while looking towards the boy next to him, "Big celebrities are targeted all the time. Besides, it's hard to predict who's after them." Looking back to his book he flipped the page, "Just be on your guard."

It didn't take long for the scene to be over despite Yukie being so hard to work with, like stopping in the middle of what was suppose to be some heart wrenching scene where she cried over one of her partners dying after a battle to have Sandayu put her eye drops in to make it look like she was actually crying.

"I see your enjoying yourself," spoke Kakashi as he walked over, "Didn't think that you'd be interested in this kind of movie,"

Naruto shrugged, "I use to be... back when I was in the academy. It was so real back then but now it's just so fake..."

"It's hard to replicate real battle," Kakashi stated through his book, "After experiencing it for real it's easy to tell the difference. Movie fights are scripted, drawn out and flashy to impress the audience."

"There's no script in a real fight," Naruto mused darkly, "Things like honor and a fair fight have no place here, dirty tricks, lies, and dishonor are the true ways of battle. The sooner you end it the better and it dosen't matter how, the ends justify the means."

The scarecrow paused as he turned the page, frozen by the blond and his ice cold tone. He didn't respond to that, hell he couldn't. While what he said was true, he didn't want to accept it, well at least not the last part.

"Where'd you hear that from?" he asked after a minute, "Did you quote it from something?"

"Not really, it's pretty much the meaning of the old shinobi code from years ago." the blond said with a shrug, "For some reason it's always stuck with me..."

"I see... well I gotta go check on Sasuke, I'll talk to you later..."

Naruto ignored the man as he left, "Conflict is immortal, no matter how thing's change they'll always stay the same for War is deception and Peace is a lie..." he muttered lowly.

Kakashi stopped in mid step, his finely tuned hearing catching what was said. But he didn't turn to say anything, he just continued on walking, thinking about the blond and his way of thinking.

Neither had noticed that the director had covertly ordered the cameraman to capture their encounter on film, thanking the movie gods for this possible movie scene gold.

-X-

The next morning a scream of "MR. MAKINO!" woke everyone up, prompting them to go up to the deck to see what was going on only to find their path blocked by a large iceberg.

Still in his nightwear, blue pajamas with pink polka dots, the director, Makino, stared at the iceberg with squinted eyes, "What is that?"

His assistant began talking a mile a minute, "When I woke up this morning I found this waiting for me. We can't get through..." he rambled before whimpering, "What're we gonna do?"

"THIS IS IT!" Makino yelled suddenly, making the man stagger back in shock, "We're changing everything, you moron look! We're looking at the perfect spot to shoot! It's practically begging us to film here!"

Naruto looked at the massive island-like iceberg with narrowed eyes as he stood in his pants and shirt, he'd been the last one to go down below deck last night and there was no way that the thing could get there in such a short time without him having seen it in the distance, especially with the sun setting in front of them which would've made it easy to spot.

Kakashi, who knew that he was the last to go down below deck walked over, "Naruto, did you see this last night?"

"No I didn't... you thinking what I am?"

"Yea... why don't you go and get dressed, I'll keep an eye out in the meantime."

Heading back below deck, Naruto ducked into his room, which he commandeered for himself and got ready. His wardrobe had changed just a little bit with it being winter and cold as fuck. He still wore a black short sleeve shirt, deciding that he'd rather be a little cold rather than uncomfortable. His pants were slightly thicker but instead of sandals on his feet he now had a pair of close toed boots. He still had the fingerless gloves, forearm protector, the two equipment pouches on each thigh, and his vest but now he had a couple more pouches on a belt.

Lastly, he had a thick winter cape-like cloak that hooked around the neck but was split up the middle so that his movement wasn't hindered. But his was all black like his uniform, unlike Sasuke's and Sakura's which were a pale yellow. He bought his own unlike them, so they'd been issued those.

When he returned, they all went to the iceberg and began to set up the cameras, they man that played the villain in the movie started his part when Kakashi noticed something along with Naruto.

Two large explosions ruined the villain's monologue as both Naruto and Kakashi sent kunai with exploding tags on them into the background, Kakashi's hitting the area above the actor while Naruto's flew to the right.

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi ordered with his arm still extended, smoke billowing from both explosions.

Once the smoke began to clear, they saw a ninja stand up from below a camouflage sheet as if the explosion didn't bother him and crossed his arms.

"Welcome friends, to the Land of Snow," the man called out with a smirk.

Kakashi's eye widened before it narrowed, "You..." he then noticed another snow ninja to the left and saw a woman with light pink hair.

"Greetings... Princess Koyuki, I do hope your still carrying around the hex crystal."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the actress before turning to where he had thrown his kunai, where a large snow ninja stood up with a metal arm that was smoking and dented pretty badly, obviously taking the blunt of the explosion.

"Sakura, Sasuke, protect the Princess! Everyone get back to the ship now!" Kakashi yelled before glancing to Naruto, "You ready?"

"Hmm," he exclaimed while looking at the three snow ninja, "Them against us... dosen't seem to fair now does it?"

"Like you said before, there's no place for fair-play on the battlefield, we'll just have to be careful."

Naruto chuckled, "I was talking about being unfair to them,"

The snow ninja in the center, their leader, sneered, "Mizore, Fubuki, I'll leave the princess to you,"

The girl huffed and agreed before jumping towards Koyuki while the large one pulled a snowboard from his back and shot off in the same direction.

Tossing a few kunai at the one on the board, Naruto smirked as the resulting explosion sent him flying before turning his attention on the girl.

She called out a jutsu from a distance causing a swarm of razor sharp ice sickles to fly towards him.

He jumped over them, letting the swarm fly harmlessly below him as he went through his own seals, "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!"

A massive stream of fire flew from his mouth before condensing into a wave of fist sized fireballs that flew at the woman, but she had enough time to dodge out of the way before they hit the ice and caused a decent sized fireball.

Off in the distance, the film crew carried the camera and the director who was screaming for them to keep filming even if it killed them as they headed to the boat.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!"

Hearing Sakura's scream, Naruto turned his body just in time to see the swarm of ice curve around in the air and fly at him again. His desperate sudden leap saved his life, dodging most of them but a few sliced into his leg.

Creating a few shadow clones as he stood, wincing a bit at the pain in his wounded leg, Naruto nodded to the group, "Get them off the island now, I'm ending this."

They vanished with the body flicker and he reached into his pouch grabbing a handful of his explosive kunai in each hand before throwing them high into the air, "Ninja Art: Explosive Rain!" he yelled out before calling for Kakashi to run.

Kakashi, who'd been fighting with Nadare, the team leader of the snow ninjas, looked to see what was happening and paled before using the body flicker to get out of the way.

Naruto did the same while his clones got the two genin, the Princess, and Sandayu back to the boat as his kunai fell, pelting the ground as the razor sharp edges stuck through the snow and ice... all 200 of them.

As the clones of Naruto appeared on the ship, they set their cargo down safely before dispelling shortly after, except for the two genin that is, the clones carrying them appeared a few feet off the ground and dispelled, letting them fall to the deck of the ship with a resounding thump.

Seconds later, both Kakashi and the real Naruto showed up in matching plumes of smoke, the ladder yelling out for everyone to hold on to something sturdy.

Each kunai exploded on impact with the ground but with so many it destroyed the iceberg and rocked the ship. Even with everyone holding on for dear life, the Director was kicking and screaming with glee about getting the perfect shots, his shouts easly heard over the echoing explosion.

-X-

Once the ship was safely back on course, it took the rest of the day to reach the next port where they'd unload the ship and pack everything into a convoy to cross the next leg of their journey over land.

But during this trip, Sandayu explained the situation to them.

Yukie Fujikaze was actually Koyuki Kazahana, the rightful heir to the throne of the Land of Snow. Her father Sosetsu Kazahana, the former Daimyo had been assassinated by his brother, Koyuki's uncle, Doto Kazahana, who instigated a revolt with the aid of Snow Ninja and took over.

Kakashi had been the one to get her out of the Land of Snow as a child, so it made the entire story creditable instead of sounding like a overused plot in a movie.

Of course, during this dramatic speech on how he had to get her back here to the Land of Snow so that she could take her rightful place as ruler, Koyuki walked in. The man had dropped to his knees and bowed with his head on the floor, pleading for her to confront Doto and take back her throne, begging for her to take up arms and lead her people.

As expected, the princess refused and left the man on his knees with a destroyed look on his face.

-X-

Naruto hummed lowly from his place on top of a crate in the back of one of the convoy trucks near the rear, laying on his back while looking up at the pale tan canvas covering the back to protect the crates from the elements.

While the two genin were off in one of the other vehicles for the trip, Kakashi had taken a position near the front to keep an eye out. He on the other hand just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He was thinking about the situation with Sandayu Asama, who was desperately trying to get the rightful ruler back into power and save his homeland from Doto, who was apparently a tyrant to the small nation of Snow.

The man was obviously more than he said he was, he was far too loyal to just be the assistant to the princess. Money didn't buy the kind of loyalty that shown through his eyes, Sandayu showed the kind of loyalty where he'd willingly give his life and die smiling for his ruler... the loyalty of a Samurai.

Now that he really just stood back and looked at things, he started to notice small details that he'd overlooked at first. Every time he'd seen Sandayu, the man had a Tanto in his sash at the waist and would rest his hand on the handle. He noticed this at first but seeing as he was the actress' assistant he figured that the man carried it for protection.

The convoy slowed to a stop for them to take a quick break and with a thoughtful hum, Naruto sat up from the crate, his head a few inches from touching the canvas above him and slid to the rear where a pair of flaps were tied down to keep the back closed off.

The blond slipped through with ease and hopped from truck to truck towards the front of the convoy, heading straight to where he suspected Sandayu to be while the film crew and other actors stretched and got the blood flowing again from being cooped up for so long.

But something off in the distance caught his eye, a person running off through the trees wearing a pink coat with long black hair.

"Should've known this would happen," he mused with his cloak swaying in the breeze, "They ought to put a leash on that bitch... or at least a bell."

-X-

Breathing heavily and gasping for breath, Koyuki ran as hard as she could through the forest, having no clue as to where she was going. All she knew was that she didn't want to be there.

'I can't!' she thought to herself as the cold air burned her lungs as she huffed and puffed, 'Absolutely not! I can't do this!'

With the thick blanket of snow on the ground, she couldn't see the rock in her path and tripped on it, falling to the snow covered forest floor and rolling down a hill until she stopped and just laid there with her face in the snow until her eyes slowly closed.

When she opened them again, she saw a pair of black boots and pants a few feet away, which she followed up until she saw the unamused visage of that blond shinobi.

"You really shouldn't run off on your own," Naruto exclaimed with a raised eyebrow as he walked over to her, flattening the snow beneath his boots with every step, "Not only is it a bitch to have to and get you but now I got to carry your annoying ass back to the others,"

"I didn't ask you to come and get me," she snipped back at him, looking away from him and at the snow as she continued to just lay there.

He snorted, "No you didn't, but unlike you I have a sense of duty. I'm not going to sit back and let you run off and die in this kami-forsaken place,"

"Duty?" the girl sneered, "Your doing this for money, money from my movies, I'm technically paying you so what should you care if your employer wants to leave?"

"Because unlike Kakashi and his team, I'm being paid separately by Sandayu himself while they getting mission pay. Sandayu wants you to stay so guess what... I'm taking you back."

"I don't care anymore..."

-X-

"Director Makino!" the directors still nameless assistant yelled as he ran from one of the trucks which was actually like a small home inside (Like a small RV). "Sir, Yukie's gone and run off again!"

"Damn it!" he cursed, "We need to find her and-"

"KAMI-DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Came the loud scream that everyone recognized as the actress/princess Yukie/Koyuki.

Everyone turned in that direction and sweat dropped at the sight of Koyuki kicking and screaming as Naruto carried her over his shoulder, unaffected by her kicking and beating on his back with her fists.

"YOU DON'T CARRY A LADY LIKE THIS, PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Naruto reached the group and pointed at the girl over his shoulder with his free hand, "Someone lose this?"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review

Before I go I wanted to leave you with an Omake, I normally don't do this at all but I've been thinking about somethings and decided since I know that I'd never be able to use this in a real story, I'm going to write it as an Omake for your enjoyment.

-X-

It was a sad day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of mourning for the passing of one of their widely known and powerful ninja. At the age of 29, Hatake Kakashi, known throughout the world as the Copycat Ninja of Konoha died.

Many of his friends and coworkers were shocked by his death, he was one of the best and they expected him to live to retirement and spend the rest of his days reading porn. But as any experienced ninja would know, death could lurk around any corner at any time.

But it wasn't just the fact that he died, it was how he died.

You see, Kakashi had missed a few days of training his two genin, Sasuke and Sakura, who for some reason kept on failing the chunin exams despite having taken it over a dozen times and knowing every trick about it. But anyway, they went to his home to find the jonin and see what kept him from showing up only to find him hanging with a belt around his neck and his hand around his cock while a copy of Icha-Icha tactics laid on the floor at his dangling feet.

Medic ninja reported no foul play and ruled his death as an accident. Kakashi had apparently been choking himself while masturbating and passed out without being able to free himself, leading to his death. He'd been doing it for awhile too, which explained why he wore that mask all the time as he had massive amounts of bruising around his neck that never got the chance to heal with him going the act over and over again without rest.

"So friends, we are here to morn the passing of a beloved friend and sensei... but wait a minute... where's the casket?"

Everyone looked around, the casket containing Kakashi's body was indeed missing.

The doors to the church burst open and in ran a pair of funeral workers wheeling in the casket, quickly pushing it up to the front of the pews and chuckling nervously, "Ah sorry bout that, you see, a black cat crossed our path and..."

As it turns out, Kakashi can be late for his own funeral...

-OMAKE END-


	16. Chapter 16: Eyes Colder than Ice Pt 3

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 16: Eyes Colder then Ice Pt. 3

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

"Good, now that Yukie is back we can start filming the next scene," Director Makino called out through a cone he'd been carrying around, to amplify his voice for everyone to hear. "Now, lets get set up, I want this set finished by the time they're back from wardrobe and make-up!"

The script had this as a fight scene between the Princess' group and the villains' minions so the crew and actors quickly got to work.

"Sandayu-san," Naruto spoke as he walked over to the man, "I need to talk with you,"

The man looked at him and nodded before following him a little ways away, "What did you need to talk about? If it's about bringing the princess back then-"

"No, it's not that," he said cutting off the man, "It's about the whole deal with Doto."

"Oh..." the bespectacled man exclaimed with a darker look in his eyes, "What about it?"

"If I said that getting rid of Doto would be easy and that the princess could easly be back on the throne, what would you say?"

His eyes widened to the point where Naruto expected them to pop out.

"I... I wouldn't know what to say... but are you saying what I think you are?"

"Kakashi and his team are paid to escort and protect the crew and Koyuki, they'll stick to the contract and do what they're paid for. But when you requested me, you basically hired a paid mercenary, my contract to you isn't limited like theirs. So lets say that you offered me something and in return, I kill Doto and any that get in my way insuring that the princess can retake her throne." Naruto mused as if talking about the snow.

The older man was silent in thought before whispering, "Can you actually do that?" while looking down at the snow.

"Anything is possible,"

"How much?"

Naruto smirked, "1,000,000 yen,"

That caused Sandayu's eyes to widen slightly, the price for a high A-ranked mission to a low S-rank mission could range from anywhere between a million or more, but an assassination of a Daimyo, tyrant or not, would cost even more due to the high level of danger it presented.

"I can't pay that now... but if you can get the princess back on her rightful throne, I assure you that I'll get you your money."

Naruto hummed, "Money isn't all that important to me really," he mused while reaching into his black cloak and opening a pocket on his vest.

Pulling out a small folded piece of paper, he presented it to the man as they continued to walk, ignoring the crew behind them while the wind helped block out any sounds.

"This is what I want for my services."

Sandayu unfolded it, his eyes widening a bit as he read what was listed, "Why in the world would you want this instead of the money?"

"Call it a future investment," he stated while taking the paper back and storing it away before he held out his hand, "So do we have a deal?"

"What makes you think that I'll be able to do what you ask?"

"You are the princess' closest friend and confident, not that anyone could tell, but once she's in power you'll be right there with her..."

Sandayu looked at the hand and took it, sealing the deal, "Fine you have my word, besides... it's not like you asking me to commit treason or trick the princess at all."

Naruto nodded then lost all emotion in his face, "But let me warn you," he spoke in a deadly icy cold tone full of warning, "I don't take betrayal very well."

Wincing, Sandayu nodded quickly at the tightening grip, "I gave you my word," he bit out before being released, "It's one of the only things I have left so I won't break it,"

"Good... now let's go back before someone suspects something and notices that we're missing... oh and one last thing, this talk never happened." with that, Naruto turned and began to walk back to where the set was, which was just about ready to begin filming.

Sandayu watched him walk away for a moment and sighed. He preyed that the guy made good on his end of the deal, he'd pay any price to make sure that Koyuki retook the throne. Kami had to be smiling down upon them right now, especially when the blond basically asked for something so little compared to the million yen price at the start.

With a quick silent preyer, he walked back to the set as well.

-X-

It took the rest of the day for the filming to be done here, surprising considering the fact that this part was probably only going to be a few minutes long. Each part of the battle was filmed, close ups of each 'hero' fighting, parts with all or a couple fighting on screen, each injury they got usually got their own shot with the use of special effects, and not to mention the numerous retakes that was needed if one made a mistake.

But by the end, it was starting to get dark so they all decided to stay put until morning, besides, no one wanted to drive with the increasing snowfall, especially when the path would take them up a mountain.

"It's so cool to see them fight like that!" Sakura gushed as they sat in the RV eating cheap but easly and quick to make meals. "And Tsukuyaku was so cool!"

Naruto's eye twitched and he had to hold himself back from gouging her eyes out with his spork. On the boat he had to listen to her whine about them killing off Shishimaru, the 'pretty-boy' of Princess Gale's group and now her interests had turned to the next one in line.

When she stopped talking, he saw it as a blessing only to inwardly groan when she started back, but not about the fake movie battle, "Hey, where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I think he went to the bathroom," Sandayu mused from a small couch, having let them stay in the RV with him and the princess whom had locked herself in her small room up on the top section of the surprisingly large vehicle.

"He barely touched his food," the girl spoke before standing up from the table and heading to the bathroom door.

Knocking on it, she listened and asked, "Sasuke-kun... are you ok in there?"

"Oh kami help me!" she heard him moan before he yelled the last, "Why do I keep on shiting myself... Ahhh!" the sound of him spraying the inside of the toilet bowl reached them all, "My ass!" he loudly cried out, "My ass hurts so damn bad."

Naruto smirked, 'Bet that ain't the first time he's ever said that.' he mused to himself before patting the same metal case from before.

-X-

The following morning, everyone got up and ready to continue their journey. After a quick meal, they got in the vehicles and drove off without anything special happening that would be worth mentioning.

As the convoy drove off, Koyuki poked her head from around a tree and smirked as they left towards the mountains. She had gotten out of the RV when no one was looking right before they left and successfully tricked them into leaving her behind... not that they knew.

Bundled up in her coat, she waited a little longer until the last truck vanished off in the distance and sighed in relief, "I told you once Sandayu, I'm not going back."

Turning around, her jaw dropped.

There standing behind her with his arms crossed was Naruto Uzumaki with a frown on his face.

Wordlessly, she huffed and leaned forward, letting him grab her by the waist and carry her up on his shoulder like the last two times before running off after the convoy as a slower pace, due to the thick snow.

They didn't talk much though out the trip up the mountain, following the tracks left behind by the trucks. The girl just sighed and accepted the fact that he wouldn't let her run away and would carry her back whenever she tried.

"We're stopping for a minute," Naruto exclaimed as they stopped at the mouth of a large cave, which had tracks from the convoy leading up to it.

Letting her down, he rolled his shoulder around a few times, letting it pop from holding her the entire time.

"I ain't carrying you like that anymore," he muttered aloud before turning his back to her and kneeling down, "Hop on."

With that he began to walk into the darkness.

"Why?" the girl on his back asked with her chin resting on his shoulder, arms hanging limply across his chest while he held onto the back of her knees, "Why do you keep coming after me."

"Because I can't just put a leash on you like I would a dog that keeps running away," he snipped, only for her to ignore his sarcasm.

"Whatever, even if you drag me back all I'm going to do is act for the camera... that's it."

"Princess..." he droned out coldly, "I don't give a fuck if you do a porno for the camera, either way your going back."

The sound of a train whistle echoed from behind him, making him stop and turn before another sound made him look down to see a pair of train tracks melt through the icy ground below him.

"That can't be good."

"That sounds like a train," Koyuki muttered as she turned her head to look.

Naruto looked up at her, "Train? What do you mean a train?" he asked while turning around, only to see a bright like connected to a ton of metal rushing towards them, "Oh shit! That train!"

Spinning around, he started sprinting as fast as he could to outrun the massive train which took up two sets of rails. The roar of it's engine rattling the cave as it gave chase to him. He couldn't just jump to the side and let it pass due to it's massive size and he couldn't body flicker at the moment without slowing down and letting go of Koyuki.

"It's gaining on us!" the girl yelled into his ear.

"Oh really? Thanks for the update!"

"We'll never make it! There's no way you can do this you're not fast enough!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up already! Maybe if I wasn't carrying your big ass I'd easly outrun it!"

Seeing the edge of the tunnel, Naruto pushed his body to the limit and leapt aside just as he exited the tunnel, dodging the train and rolling as his body hit, ending with him on his back with her chest against his.

Koyuki sat up with a shocked look on her face, "I... I don't believe it... we made it!" she gasped out, "We made it... wait." she glared down at him, "What did you say about my ass!"

"I said that it was big," he said before tossing her off of him, grabbing a handful of her ass at the same time, "Big and sexy as hell I might add."

Standing, Naruto looked around and noticed that the train had stopped and who should he see standing on the top near the front, the Snow ninjas from before along with a large man whom Koyuki said was Doto.

The film crew was already taking cover, having been tipped off by the rails appearing and Kakashi was preparing to defend them along with Sasuke and Sakura.

In a puff of smoke, a clone appeared, "Take care of the girl," he ordered before running towards the train.

The ninja on board were preparing to attack but when multiple explosions began to shake the train cars, the conductor decided to say fuck this and started off. But the damage was done and many of the ones on the back were flaming wrecks.

A few minutes passed with everyone being checked over before out of nowhere, a metal hand connected to a thick metal cable hit Koyuki, grabbing hold of her and yanking her into the air.

Somehow, the train car Doto had been on changed into an airship and they got the drop on them without anyone noticing. While in shock, the pink haired snow ninja, Fubuki, flew by on a pair of pinkish wings connected to her armor and threw a bunch of kunai with small blue spheres attached to them.

"Look out!" Sasuke yelled as they struck the ground, causing large spikes to explode from the snow made of ice which sprouted a few more razor sharp limbs.

Each ninja jumped around to dodge them until it all stopped.

Landing on one, Sasuke looked around, unable to find Naruto, "Sakura, do you see Naruto?"

Taking a quick look around, Sakura's eyes widened before looking to the fleeing airship, "He didn't..."

-X-

Wrapped around a metal bar on the back of the airship was a kunai attached to a rope in front of a metal door.

"Kami-damn it... someone's getting their ass stabbed when I get up there." Naruto growled out as he pulled himself up one hand at a time.

Reaching the top, he grabbed a hold of the metal bars connected to the railing and started to pull himself up only to drop back down out of sight when the door opened.

"Man... there ain't shit out here," he heard the man say in a annoyed voice as he walked out onto the metal walkway. Naruto held on tight with the tips of his fingers while listening to the sound of the ninja walking on the metal over the wind. "Paranoid bastards... there's no way one of those-"

The masked ninja never finished as he neared the edge, close enough for Naruto to throw himself up and catch the top of the rail with one arm while grabbing the ninja with his other and pulling him over.

Rolling over the guard rail, Naruto spared a glance back over to see the ninja falling to his death, the wind from the airship covering any screams as he got smaller and smaller just moments before vanishing in the distance below.

He then opened the door and crept inside to find himself inside what he suspected to be the engine room, which would help keep the large hot air balloon above the them inflated, which made it fly. It had a few tanks along the wall and was poorly with machines making low but resounding noises.

"Hey, have you seen Akio?" a voice called out from around a corner, making him duck behind a cylinder shaped tank nearby.

"I think he was sent to check the maintenance catwalk," another answered boredly.

"I'ma go and check on him,"

"Whatever,"

He just could hear the sound of the voices over the low hums of the engines and luckily for him, a light was shining towards him so that he could see the figure approaching, giving him a chance to draw a kunai without being seen or heard.

Once the ninja walked past his hiding spot, Naruto shot out and wrapped one arm around the ninja's neck to cut off any chance at him screaming before he buried the spike-like blade deep into the enemy ninja's back. He could feel the warm sensation of blood pouring from around the blade and onto his fingers as he yanked the blade out and propelled it back in again and again, blindly stabbing and slicing away at the kidneys, spleen, liver, and spine.

Blood covering one hand, Naruto let the ninja fall limp to the ground after removing the blade and looking around, only to find his deed unnoticed and none the wiser to his presence.

The blond silently made his way to the corner where the ninja came from and peeked around only to see another man sitting back in a chair and looking at a magazine, not paying attention to anything else. He paid for his mistake, not that he knew, his world ended when a kunai pierced his skull courtesy of the blond ninja.

"Now lets see... where should I put the bombs?" said ninja mused to himself, unsealing a small bundle of explosive notes paid for by the Hidden Village of Leaf.

-X-

Up in the front of the airship, Koyuki found herself seated in a large red love seat with wooden armrests with a polished wooden table in front of it. Sitting on the table was a bottle of wine and a pitcher of water with a glass next to both.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, refusing to look at the man whom killed his own brother, her father and stole her birthright.

Doto was a tall man with a large, box shaped head and a wide forehead, he wore a long white robe with a tall collar over some nice clothes fit for a ruler.

"You've grown quite beautiful." Doto exclaimed in his deep voice while standing across from the princess turned actress, "So tell me Princess... do you still have the hex crystal with you?"

She let out a small breath, "Yes,"

"Good... it is the soul remaining link to the Kazahana Clan and the key to opening it's treasure."

For the first time she looked at him willingly, "A key... to what?"

"When I... took this land from your fathers hands, the Kazahana Clan's resources were all but gone. I knew that he must've hidden his riches somewhere... I searched for a long time and finally I've found it. Hidden deep in the rainbow glacier, there is a keyhole which can only be opened with the hex crystal. Once I have control over the riches, I will obtain military superiority over the other nations and-"

Doto was cut off by a blood covered kunai cutting his cheek open, passing by and killing the ninja at the wheel.

"What the-" Doto growled as he and every other ninja there spun to see Naruto standing there with a smirk.

Koyuki stood up and stared at the teen with wide eyes, "You..."

Doto glared, "How in the hell did you get in here?"

Naruto shrugged, "I hitched a ride... but don't bother calling the rest of your ninja, I've already taken care of them..." he then spotted a few still in the room, including the two from the iceberg, "Well most of them anyway."

Without warning, multiple wires appeared and bound his arms to his side before the large ninja hopped down behind him, making Doto chuckle darkly.

"Fool, did you really think that you'd take me down?"

Naruto stopped struggling and grinned, "Nope... because I'm just the decoy." His cloak started to glow and he suddenly exploded, sending the large ninja flying back into the door where he collapsed to the floor dead, half of his internal organs liquefied from the pressure wave while his face was burnt and charred.

The glass window a few feet away from the tyrant shattered in the chaos with Naruto sailing in from a thick chord he'd ripped from the outside of the airship and kicked Doto in the mouth, sending him into a wall before he was attacked by the male ninja, Nadare Roga.

Grunting as he hit the table holding the glass pitcher of water and the bottle of wine, Naruto grabbed the bottle neck as he sat on the floor and slung it at the attacking ninja, only for him to dodge it where it hit Doto in the crotch, sending him back to the ground in pain.

"Your such a pest," the snow ninja glared, "Just like that Kakashi,"

Naruto jumped to his feet, "Sticks and stones Snowflake," he sneered before noticing that there were more ninja in the room than he first suspected, "Seems like I've made a small error." he mused, making Nadare smirk back.

"Oh well time for plan B." Naruto exclaimed quickly before activating his bombs in the engine room and on the top of the airship where the balloon was attached.

The explosion completely destroyed the back side of the ship and sent the whole thing into a free fall, causing them to seemingly float in the ship. But it didn't slow them down much and he soon found himself bouncing around the room and dodging any attacks he could while killing those that gave him the chance.

But that gave Doto the chance to escape. The man ripped his robes off to reveal the same type of armor the others had on and while he was fighting, the man grabbed hold of Koyuki and escaped, his armor sprouting wings that allowed him to fly off.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled out as he saw this, only to be hit in the side by a masked ninja. Killing the man with a few shuriken to the chest, he looked around again to see that pink haired ninja making a break for it, trying to get out of the falling airship so that she could fly away.

But he shot off after her and tackled the girl out the window she'd been climbing out off and they both fell to the ground. But the fall wasn't enough to kill, the ship had nearly crash landed by then so they only fell for about fifty plus feet but the impact felt like nothing with chakra and the thick blanket of snow.

But then again, he did land on her instead of the ground.

"Let me go!" Fubuki growled out as he tied her up and sat down on her back after disabling her wings, "Kami-damned little brat!"

Like the others she wore a gray body suit that actually doubled as her chakra armor, the wings and the main part attached to the middle of her back. she also had a dark gray helmet with ear warmers and had two puffs of her hair sticking out the sides like a pair of dog ears.

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped at her while rubbing his face.

"Fuck you!"

His eyes narrowed. "Listen here." he growled out as he stood up and turned her over, so that her back was in the snow before sitting back down on her torso and looking at her face, "I haven't had a good day... make that a week, I've had to deal with a team I don't really like, a moody bitch who keeps running away, and I've been freezing my balls off. Add the fact that you look... very similar to that girl on my team, I'm very close to torturing you right now."

"Ha, you don't have the balls for it!" she spat at him only for her smirk to fade when he drew a knife and held it to the skin above her elbow.

"AHHH!"

Her scream echoed through the forest as he slowly pressed the blade through her arm, cutting into her bone and twisting it so that the blade scraped the bone.

"You son of a bitch!" Fubuki yelled out as blood poured from her wound, only to freeze when the teen sliced the front of her body suit and ripped the chest section off, leaving her pale flesh and bra bare to the world for him to see.

"Now that I have your attention, where could I find Doto and the Princess?"

When she didn't answer, he sighed and continued to slice her suit off until her panties were shown.

"Tell me or else your head isn't going to be the only thing up your ass." he said, threatening her with rape.

It wasn't until he ripped her bra and panties off did she break and scream that he was taking the girl to the Rainbow Glaciers.

Naruto smirked, "Now, that wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked before standing and turning, leaving her arms and legs tied up while her body remained exposed.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!"

He snorted, "Watch me,"

"This is cruel and unusual, you can't do this!"

Naruto stopped and turned, throwing the kunai in his hand into her hip which made her scream, "No, that was cruel and unusual, what's worse is when I'm gone, that pack of wolfs I heard nearby will smell the blood... good luck little Snow Angel."

All she could think about was his eyes... those cold blue eyes... eyes colder than ice...

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review some more please!


	17. Chapter 17: Eyes Colder than Ice Pt 4

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 17: Eyes Colder then Ice Pt. 4

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

It was a good thing that he'd seen a few maps of the area back with the convoy or else he'd be completely lost. One of the worst places to be wondering around cluelessly was in the middle of a frozen forest with no clue where you were, especially when it was cold all the time. When and if someone did find you, the chances of you being a frozen ninja-pop was pretty high.

If he was correct, the airship had crash landed a few miles ahead of him in the direction of the Rainbow Glaciers, which they had been headed to in the beginning. The ship had also put him way ahead of the others meaning that unless he waited for them to catch up, risking the chance that they pass each other by accident, he was on his own for this. But Doto was only one man and the rest of his group had died already... or at least would be, depending on how long those wolves took to finish off their free meal.

Tree hopping, climbing icy slopes, and running at high speeds, Naruto made his way towards the area where he came to a large open clearing in the middle of a canyon of ice that had six large pillars in a hexagonal shape with a small shrine looking thing in the center where Doto stood with Koyuki sitting on her knees further away.

He couldn't see what Doto was doing but suddenly, a bright blue light began to glow before it show towards each pillar and lit it up. Then lines of matching light contacted each line together like a spider web before the ice behind the pillars began to glow, making it look like a large snowflake.

"Amazing..." he spoke out loud with wide eyes, never having seen something like that before. Shaking himself out of it, he hopped down the slope and began sliding down the ice, only to notice that the closer he got, the warmer it felt.

-X-

Looking around, Doto's eyes widened as he noticed the ice melting over the rocks all around him, which made him growl, "A heat generator?" he seethed out loud as he gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain of the gash on his face, "This is the hidden treasure of the Kazahana Clan!"

Hearing the sound of a blade cutting through air, Doto ducked and rolled away just in time to avoid having his head cut off.

Naruto frowned as the blade missed his target and cleaved through one of the 12 inch thick round wooden poles holding the small roof up above a stone disk like a heated blade through butter. Spinning himself around to face his enemy, he held the blade in a lazy, formless stance by his side and stared at the taller man.

"You leaf ninjas are really starting to give me a headache," Doto growled lowly as he clinched his fists, making them pop loudly as he looked at the sword.

It was a double-edged jian with a dull gold/brass guard with a green orb in the center, it's dark handle was wrapped with white bandages and was just big enough for two hands but had been made to be wielded with only one.

Naruto sneered as he held the sword, Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi, or Grass Cutting Sword, "How about I remove it for you then?"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"With pleasure,"

Naruto sped foreword only for Doto to leap away, high into the air while forming a couple seals, "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!" he yelled before punching his fist out towards the blond, causing a large blackish gray stream of snow to rush out and take the form of a roaring dragon.

He dodged the attack by leaping aside, but the impact caused the ice below to buckle and act like a catapult which send him tumbling through the air, where he quickly righted himself and used one of his own jutsu, the Fire Dragon Bullet, which sent a mass of small fireballs up at the man.

It barely harmed him, "Did you forget?" Doto mocked as he fell to his feet, "My Chakra armor makes your ninjutsu useless against me!"

He frowned, "Then I'll just have to use something else, shouldn't be too hard to deal with a bitch like you,"

The armored man lost his arrogant look and growled, "I'll show you, no one talks to me like that!"

Unlike real ninjas, Doto wasn't trained to control his emotions, he was physically fit and had some chakra training but he was never a real ninja. So Naruto easly made him angry enough to rush him with his fist cocked back and a angry roar.

Sidestepping the over head punch, Naruto brought the Kusanagi up in a violent, yet graceful arc, cutting through the large metal glove Doto wore and severing the limb with a spray of blood. The man obviously thought that his armor could withstand attacks from bladed weapons but this sword was known for it's sharpness, able to cut through almost anything.

With a scream, Doto fell to his knees and clutched at his stump of an arm, "My arm!" he cried out as he tried to stop the bleeding, only for it to pour though his fingers, "You son of a bitch, you cut off my arm!"

Kneeing him in the face, Naruto sent the man to his back, breaking his nose before holding the tip of his sword at the man's throat, "When you get to hell, tell 'em Naruto sent you."

"Fuck y-"

The rest was cut off as he stabbed the blade through the man's chest, right over the heart and through the armor.

"No..." he muttered with a sneer, "Fuck you,"

Swiping the sword through the air, sending the blood on the blade flying to the ground, Naruto sealed the sword away and turned to Koyuki, who'd taken cover behind a large rock a ways away.

"Well Princess, looks like the Land of Snow needs a ruler..." he mused loudly as he walked away from Doto.

Koyuki stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes before gasping as she saw movement from behind the blond, "Naruto look out!"

Turning quickly, Naruto saw Doto swinging his one good arm like a hammer and caught it before growling, "Just fucking die already!" he hissed out while a blue sphere quickly appeared in his palm. "Take this, Rasen-Kaze!"

Everything slowed to a crawl, the spinning ball of chakra glowing in the light caused by the mirror like surfaces of the generators, making the light blue chakra look like a rainbow of color. The whirling sound from the attack slowly increased in volume before a thick spray of crimson exploded from Doto's back with bits and pieces of his armor joining. Then, he shot off through the air, spinning around before slamming into one of the shining pillars of the heat generator with blood covering a large portion around his imprint.

Naruto stood there, still with his arm out and covered with blood as he smirked and watched the body of Doto fall from his imprint in the generator and to the rocks below, which further mangled it.

Koyuki stood from her hiding place behind the rock and started towards him, only for the heat generator to pulse and like magic, the snow began to vanish all over the mountains, even the mountains way off in the distance.

"NO WAY!" they all heard the Director scream, making them turn to see Makino, standing on the back of a snow cart. (Kinda like a Snowmobile with a scooter like front side and a truck-like back) His assistant was driving and he had a camera man filming the whole thing. "WE'RE MAKING THIS MOVIE IN 3D!"

_"Believe in the future, if you do then Spring will surely come..."_

Everyone turned back to the generators as the voice reached them. A platform of light had appeared and on it stood a young girl wearing a pink and white dress.

_"What will you do when it comes Koyuki?"_

Naruto turned his head and looked at the woman then to the towering form of the little girl, it was indeed a young Koyuki. He also noticed that Kakashi and the others had made it, along with most of the other film crew and Sandayu.

_"I'm going to become... a Princess!"_ the little girl spoke happily while grinning up to the unseen voice.

_"Oh? What sort of Princess?"_

_"Mmm... let's see... one who's strong... one who's kind... and most of all, one who fights for justice!"_ she told the voice while excitedly moving her arms and smiling, which made the voice chuckle.

_"That's some dream," _The voice replied, which brought tears to Koyuki's eyes.

"Dad... did I actually say those things?" she asked breathlessly, having forgotten this day all those years ago.

_"Well, so long as you believe in your dream and never give up, one day, you'll be that princess."_ The towering ghostly figure of Sosetsu Kazahana came into view and walked around the little girl before placing the hex crystal around her neck softly and pulling her hair over it. _"You can see her can't you?"_ the man asked kindly as he finished and crouched down with both hands on her shoulders, _"There's a beautiful princess standing right there in front of you,"_

Sosetsu's projection looked directly at the real Koyuki standing on the grassy hill while the projection of her younger self looked a little confused. But Koyuki ignored it and tears fell down her cheeks as her fathers smiling face looked directly at her.

_"But I have sort of a problem," _The little Koyuki spoke up, getting her fathers attention again, _"I have something else I want to be,"_

_"Really, and what's that?"_

_"An actress!"_

As the projection began to fade, Sosetsu's laughter continued to echo throughout the mountain range before slowly dying out, leaving the real Koyuki laughing sadly on the hilltop.

Naruto huffed and sat down on the grass, the tiredness and soreness of the days activities finally catching up with him, "Hmm... never really believed in happy endings... guess they're real after all,"

Pulling one leg up and resting his arm on it, he looked up to the sky and sighed, "You always did love a story with a sappy ending didn't you? Wish you were here Emiko, you would've loved this one."

-X-

Over the next few days, Koyuki's rise to power as the Daimyo was a swift and welcome change to all in the Land of Snow. People cheered for their new and most of all, rightful Daimyo who promised justice for her people, unlike Doto who ruled with an iron fist, killing any who opposed him.

The Konoha Ninja's stuck around for it all, especially since they still had to protect the film crew as they filmed the ending of their movie, which they'd changed from being a scripted movie about Princess Gale to the story of Princess Koyuki's return to the throne.

Koyuki's palace was impressive to say the least, not only that but it was one of the few remaining things left from her fathers reign that hadn't been destroyed and replaced by Doto. The Palace itself was a large, three story traditional style building with taller, tower-like sections raising up to seven stories with a large courtyard in the front surrounded by a ten foot tall wall that had a thatched roofing tiles on top, making it look like a narrow building.

During the ceremonies, Koyuki had sat up on the second story section which had a large balcony overlooking the extremely large courtyard while her 'ladies-in-waiting' sat behind her with smiles on their faces as they gazed at their leader's back as she spoke to her people.

After the ceremonies, they held festival celebrating Koyuki's return, food, games, music, anything you'd expect. But Naruto stuck to the side and out of the way while children ran around happily with their parents watching from afar, eating snacks from the tables set up all around the large open courtyard of her palace.

"Excuse me, Naruto-san!"

Turning his head, Naruto saw Sandayu approaching him while wearing a set of ceremonial robes with a samurai sword at his side.

"Yes?"

The man suddenly bowed low, "Thank you, thank you so much, I know I've said it a hundred times already but I just can't express how happy and thankful I am. I almost thought that I'd never live to see this day." he then straightened up and cleared his throat, "But I also wanted to say that I'll make sure that your request is taken care of, I won't rest until it is done."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you,"

"No, thank you, but I have to go. There's still so much to do,"

He nodded and watched as the man left before being approached by Koyuki, who was dressed in her royal robes but missing the large round hat that she'd been wearing just hours before.

"Well Princess, look like I won't be carrying you around anymore," he mused as she walked over, looking at the sky which was beginning to glow orange and red as the sun set.

"Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For everything... your the only reason I'm here now, if it wasn't for you, I'd most likely be dead in the forest or killed by Doto."

Naruto shrugged, "It was nothing."

There was a slight silence before she broke it with a small blush, "You know... you don't have to leave... you could always stay here..." she stated before glancing away.

"As nice as it sounds, I don't just can't see myself being the official bodyguard to the Daimyo of the Land of Snow,"

Koyuki blushed darkly, "I didn't mean as my bodyguard... I meant for you to stay 'with' me... after-all every Princess needs a Prince."

_To be continued..._

-X-

This is the end of the 'Eyes Colder than Ice' arc, that's why it's so short. So review it and tell me your thoughts... related to this.


	18. Chapter 18: Tayuya's New Role

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 18: Tayuya's New Role

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

"Naruto, where have you been!" The enraged voice of Sakura roared out over the Land of Snow's Capital as Naruto made it to the city gates, where he was greeted by the rest of the Leaf ninjas, even Kakashi who was surprisingly on time. "We've been here for two hours waiting on you!"

Kakashi nodded, "Sakura's right, what took you?"

Naruto got a far off look before shaking it off, "Nothing... nothing at all."

The jonin-sensei knew that the special jonin was hiding something but let it slide, opting to get on the road and get back to Konoha as soon as possible, especially since they had to take another boat back to Fire Country.

"Naruto-san!" yelled out one of Koyuki's servants as he ran down the road, making the blond turn and raise an eyebrow. "Naruto-san wait! Lady Koyuki asked that I give this to you before you left."

The man handed him a thick letter and ran off.

He looked at it then at the others as he held it, there was something other than a piece of paper inside because of the irregular feel and thickness. He opened the top and peeked in, only to close and fold it up before hiding it away.

"What was that?" the pink haired girl asked curiously, her previous anger forgotten.

"Nothing..." Naruto told them with a hidden smirk, "Nothing at all."

When they made it to the port and bought tickets to the ship home, they didn't have to wait long before they were out to sea and just waiting to arrive in Fire Country. During this time, Naruto got out the letter from Koyuki and pulled out the contents, the first being the actual letter saying that she'd visit him whenever she went back to the Leaf Village, next was a picture of her... completely nude and posing for him with her ass in full view, and last but not least was a pair of frilly panties.

On the back, she had wrote, '_I enjoyed our night together as much as you enjoyed my sexy ass, can't wait till next time!' _and signed it with a kiss, leaving a red marking of her lips just above the words.

Sealing the items away as he lounged in his private room, which he'd rented on his own to avoid bunking with Kakashi and Sasuke, the blond mused to himself that maybe this mission wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

-X-

Upon returning to Konoha, the group reported in to the Hokage and gave their mission reports, or better yet, Kakashi gave the main report while the genin filled in some details that only they had known. Naruto filled in the gaps where he returned the runaway actress turned princess and later followed her when she got kidnaped.

Compared to the others, his report was much more interesting for obvious reasons, especially since taking down a airship and surviving a crash-landing was much cooler than hearing about how Kakashi and co led the film crew to the Glaciers where Naruto was, arriving only moments before Naruto finished the tyrant off.

Tsunade dismissed the others, asking Naruto to stay behind before activating the security seals, blocking off the room from the outside and keeping any sound whatsoever from escaping outside.

"Report, how did your real mission go?"

Naruto smirked and reached into his vest, pulling out a standard sealing scroll before handing it to her, "A complete success,"

"So you were able to get some information on their technology." Tsunade exclaimed while reaching out and taking the scroll.

His smirk got wider, "Even better, the female snow ninja I killed in the forest had her Chakra armor on, it's damaged but the Research department should be able to figure it out."

Stories about the Snow Ninja's developing Chakra armor had been around for awhile but in the past the armor had a lot of problems so no one really cared about trying to go out of their way to steal one. But when she got the request from Sandayu, she decided to get something more out of it and secretly assigned Naruto a side-mission to seal one if the chance came up. Of course, if he'd gotten caught it could've ended with many political problems but Naruto was probably one of the best with stealth so she put her faith in him with this. At the least she'd been expecting some notes on the functions, look, uses, faults, and so forth but imagine her surprise when he handed her a sealed set of Chakra armor, a damaged set from what he said but a set none the less.

"Good work Naruto-kun," she told him with a smile, "You're dismissed... and take tomorrow off, you deserve it for all your hard work,"

He smiled back, "Anything for you... Tsunade-chan," he replied, "And thanks for the break."

When he vanished with a swirl of leaves, Tsunade sat there for a moment before blushing, images of him doing things to her popping into her mind when he said, 'Anything for you,'.

'Damn it!' she cursed inwardly as she shook the thoughts from her mind, 'Stop thinking about that! He's a teenager for fucks-sake!'

But her mind refused to obey, 'But then again, he IS a teenager... I bet he'd love to play with my big- AH DAMN IT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT... Just clear your mind... don't even think about him bending you over your desk, taking hold of your ass, and-'

Outside Tsunade's office, Shizune watered a small flower in a vase on her desk with a smile, only to flinch when Tsunade's annoyed yell echoed through the door, causing her to lose her grip and drop the watering can, which in turn knocked over the vase and shattered it.

-X-

Appearing at the stairway leading down to his office... or better yet, his division's base of operations, Naruto headed down to find Kabuto. The older teen didn't seem to have much of a personal life, devoting much of his time to research. Not that the blond minded, because of this, they now had a large selection of specialized poisons and compounds to use however they wanted.

"Oh fuck you," came the yell of Tayuya from the barracks, "There's no damn way you could've gotten a mother fucking straight flush!"

"Your just mad that you lost," Kabuto's voice echoed with a chuckle, "Now you know the drill,"

"Son of a mother fucking bitch!" the girl raved as he neared the door, "You fucking suck Kabuto! You suck more balls than that blond dick head for leaving us with all those worthless missions!"

As Naruto turned the corner, eyes narrowed from what he heard, he saw Kabuto, Jirobo, and Tayuya sitting at a round table with a deck of cards in the center while Yakumo was off to the side watching some TV. Various articles of clothing were laying on the floor around the table as the three sat in the chairs, Kabuto facing the doorway without his shoes and pants on while Jirobo was down to hs pants and shirt.

Kabuto was chuckling at the girl only to freeze as he saw Naruto standing in the doorway, "Oh, hi Naruto-kun, welcome back! I hope you had a nice trip,"

Tayuya, who wore only her panties, as she had just taken her bra off and was now covering them with her arm, sneered, "Oh yeah right, like I'ma fall for that one!"

Naruto slowly walked over and lowered his face until it was next to Tayuya's, "Who do you think you're calling a dick head?" he questioned in a dark, threatening tone which made her jump and accidentally kick the table, which sent the cards sailing through the air.

"Holy fuck! When did you get here!" she demanded franticly as she covered her breasts with her arm.

"Just in time for you to call me a ball sucking dick head," he replied cooly before crossing his arms, "Do you have a problem with the missions I gave you to do while I was gone? Do you think that your time would be better spent doing something else?"

While he was gone, he had them train and do simple missions, but not the lowly d-ranked missions like common genin, he had them out there in the field, hunting bandits, gathering information, and preparing for their real missions.

"Well yeah... kinda," she replied hotly before cooling down under his glare.

"Alright then, I'll give you a mission that I think would suit you perfectly." he told her hotly, "Tomorrow afternoon come to my office and you'll get exactly what you deserve."

Naruto then looked to Kabuto, "Get dressed and come with me, I need to talk with you."

Kabuto nodded and quickly gathered his clothing before putting them on before they left the barracks and headed to his office.

"What can I do for you Naruto-kun?" the white haired teen asked before catching a scroll that had been thrown to him, "What is this?"

"Upgraded chakra armor from the Land of Snow," Naruto said before pausing, "Well, what's left of it anyway. During my last mission, I managed to get my hands on Doto Kazahana's armor and stole it. But I damaged it pretty badly, most of the important looking parts are still in one piece so I hope that the damage was only to the metal and not the device."

Kabuto's eyes bugged out, "You... you managed to steal this!" he asked in shock, while his main focus was in the medical field, he did know his way around things like this, especially when they had to work with the body's chakra system.

Naruto nodded, "I need you to study it and try to figure it out, also, keep this a secret, I gave Tsunade one of the older versions from a snow ninja I captured, this one was special made and much stronger than the others."

"You got it!" Kabuto said quickly like a kid in a candy store before bolting out of his office and towards his own.

Naruto wouldn't be surprised if he got some good results within the week, but that didn't matter to him right now. He had something to take care of, mainly the mission for his potty mouth underling Tayuya. She wanted to act that way then fine, he'd break her of it and make her shudder at the thought of badmouthing him. But first, he needed to see if Anko was free...

-X-

Laying together on the couch, Anko sighed continently with her head rubbing against his shoulder while humming as his hand cupped her rear. Both were completely nude and unbothered by the slight chill in the air thanks to the air conditioner, if anything they enjoyed it.

"Mmm..." the woman exclaimed while wiggling her rear a bit, enjoying the feel of him rubbing her bare cheek, "That feels so good, Naruto-kun..."

He hummed, feeling her free hand trace random patterns on the other side of his chest while the other wrapped around his shoulder and played with his hair. Both of her legs were wrapped around his, but when she pulled one free and slowly raised it to rub his half deflated member, he squeezed her rear hard, making her gasp out as her pleasure turned instantly to a slight pain.

"Don't get distracted Anko-chan," he mused with a chuckle before going back to his gentle ministrations, soothing the lingering traces of pain away, "You were just about to give me an answer."

She turned her head so that she could look straight at him with her chin poking into his chest, "Sure I'll help you Naruto-kun, It'll be fun to play with that little bitch anyway,"

He chuckled, "Just remember the plan..." he started, only to trail off when her hand grabbed his shaft and began to slowly move up and down, "You really are a little slut aren't you?"

While most females would be offended, Anko just smirked and placed a kiss on his neck, "Only for you..." another kiss and a small nip followed, "Your the only one I want to give myself to anymore,"

She moaned when one of his fingers entered her puckered hole then licked her lips when she felt him harden.

-X-

The next day, Tayuya found herself in a very... uncomfortable situation after starting her 'special' mission from Naruto. He sent her to meet one of his agents out in the village where she'd receive the details but once she arrived, she'd been knocked out only to wake up in a dark room, tied up with her arms tied behind her back and dangling from the ceiling with chakra suppressors on.

Groggy, she murmured something only to be slapped across the face, making her spin around on the chain.

"Son of a fucking whore!" she cursed, now fully awake from the pain before a hand grabbed her by the hair, making her grit her teeth as the person twisted it and slapped her again.

When she finally came back to her senses, she blinked and looked up to see her contact grinning at her, wearing a fishnet body suit, a skirt, and a trench coat, the same woman who'd tortured them after they were captured after the failed 'invasion'.

"Hey gaki, miss me?" Anko asked with a grin as she looked at the teen hanging from the ceiling.

"What the fuck!" she groused out, "I didn't do anything wrong, why am I back here?"

That made Anko snicker, "Oh don't worry gaki, you didn't do anything wrong to get ANBU back on you. Nope, you did something worse!"

"Like what?"

"Like pissing Naruto off of course!"

"What!" she tired to yell only to be hit again, "Damn-it, stop slapping me you cunt!"

Anko hummed thoughtfully, "You know, when Naruto-kun asked me to teach you a lesson in respect, all he said was to have some fun." she mused before walking around the girl, looking at her from all sides, "And I plan on doing just that!"

Tayuya spat on the ground, "Like what? You didn't break me last time, what makes you think that I'll give in now?"

Another slap made her eyes widen, because it wasn't her face that was struck, it was her ass.

Anko laughed darkly, "Little girl... Last time I had rules to follow, but now I have you all to myself... all alone with no one to hear you scream,"

The girl saw her walk back into view and over to a wall where she flipped a switch, turning on the lights and revealing that the room was set up as a slight BDSM chamber which made her shudder.

Seeing her look made the woman laugh, "You know, before I met Naruto-kun, I use to use this place all the time because the other faggots I use to play with couldn't make me cum. But now, Naruto-kun does all that and more... I hope my skills in here haven't rusted!" she giggled excitedly while twirling a kunai.

When the woman approached with the blade in hand, Tayuya was unable to stop her clothes from being cut away, leaving her nude and hanging from the ceiling in chains.

"Now, bad little bitchs like you have to be punished." Anko mused again before spanking her violently, making her sway in the chains and scream. She continued to beat the redhead's ass with the palm of her hand until the girl's ass was bright red with small bruises in the shape of her fingers.

Grinning at her pain, Anko walked to a trunk off to the side near a bed and opened it.

Tayuya had her eyes clinched from the pain, fighting back tears and sobs from the pain so she never noticed Anko return until something pinched down on her nipple and began to pull.

"AHHH!" she screamed, looking up to Anko who held another silver nipple clamp with small weights on the end.

"Not much in the chest department," she hummed while placing the second clamp on and looking at the teen's tiny tits, which were still bigger than that Sakura girls but still smaller than hers.

The redhead only winced, a lone tear falling down her cheek which made the woman grin, "Oh what's wrong? Does it hurt?" Anko questioned before tugging on the clamp, "Well too fucking bad gaki! You think your too good for the missions Naruto-kun gives you while he's gone, well guess what. From now on, your going to be our little whore!"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Yes, Tayuya will be Naruto's bitch but will still be in the story as more than just a fucktoy.


	19. Chapter 19: Land of the Sea Pt 1

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 19: Land of the Sea Pt 1

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

To the reviewer who insulted my story, saying that it was boring and asked if I was ten all I have to say to you is... how'd you know!

-X-

"I'm glad that we could spend some more time together Naruto-kun," The old, former Hokage spoke as both he and Naruto sat at the Ichiraku ramen stand, "I heard from Tsunade-chan that you had the day off and wanted to see you since it's been awhile."

It was funny really, Hiruzen found him walking down the street a little before lunch and offered him a free bowl of ramen, a way to celebrate his (Hiruzen's) second retirement from office despite being way late. Not only that but he offered to buy the blond something, a little backwards in his opinion but he let the man buy it anyway.

They made small talk between bites, talking about Naruto's mission to the Land of Snow and about Hiruzen's retirement, as it turned out, he'd be leaving the village soon to go on a trip to some relaxation spa, where he'd be pampered for a few weeks and get waited on hand and foot.

"Teuchi-san!" Hiruzen called out out of the blue, seemingly remembering something, "You still sell Saki don't you?"

The jovial man nodded, "Of course Hokage-sama," he replied with a smile, "Would you like a bottle?"

When the old man nodded, Naruto looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Old man, I know you like to drink every now and then but it's only..." he paused to look at the clock on the wall, "Noon, isn't it a little too early to be drinking."

The old man chuckled, "Maybe for some people, but I wanted to have a drink with you today."

"I don't drink," the blond told him, only for the man to hum.

"You've never tried it, besides, I've always wanted to be the one to give you your first drink. It's always been a tradition in my family for either the father or grandfather to give their son or grandson their first taste of alcohol whenever they became ninja."

Naruto stayed silent, the man's words honestly striking a chord with him. He'd always known that the old kage loved him like his own grandchild but this meant that he actually did accept him as one of his own.

"I remember when I let Asuma try it for the first time..." he continued with a laugh, "He got so drunk that he woke up in the Inuzuka kennels and took up smoking instead... Biwako-himi wasn't as amused though... Kami rest her soul." he muttered lastly with a sad smile before turning back to his normal mood.

Teuchi arrived with the bottle and two cups before heading back into the back to help Ayame with the dishes, that is, after being paid for the bottle and food of course.

When Hiruzen poured him a cup, Naruto took it and stared at the clear, water-like liquid for a moment. He'd never believed in drinking, it was more of a weakness than anything, a crutch to help the weak deal with their past. Not only that but it crippled them too, a drunk mind was useless, slow to react, and missed even the most obvious things.

Although he never tried it, he'd seen drunken bar fights where even a drunk ninja could be beaten by civilians.

He always expected it to taste bad, so when he took the first sip the taste surprised him. It was a little weird to explain but it wasn't some foul or sour taste but rather, had a rice-like flavor with a sweet aftertaste. In all, the old man had practically proved him wrong about saki, he still saw it as a weakness but at the same time he enjoyed it.

"It's pretty good old man," he mused, polishing off half the cup before setting it down.

Hiruzen smiled as he drank his own cup, "I'm glad you like it, you can have the rest if you want, I have to go and get ready for my trip, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded slowly before glancing to the clock again, to see that it was half past twelve, "I gotta go too, it was nice seeing you old man,"

"Have a nice day Naruto,"

"You too old man,"

Corking the bottle, he sealed it away and called out his thanks to the ramen chef and his daugther before leaving. He had to go meet Anko and see about Tayuya, who'd been under the woman's control for close to... oh about three and a half hours already.

-X-

A few weeks had past since that day, everyone who knew the red head... basically those of Red Cell, noticed a change in her behavior, mainly the fact that she now used 'Sama' with Naruto's name and would now say 'Yes sir,' or 'No sir,' whenever he asked her something.

They had only did one official Red Cell mission during this time and with their combined skills and Naruto's leadership, they'd broke into the village treasury and stole everything without anyone noticing until someone finally noticed that all the money was gone.

Of course, this got the ninja in charge of security at the treasury degraded severely by the busty blond Hokage, earning the man a punishment that no ANBU wanted... D-ranked missions without pay... while in uniform and without the use of jutsu.

Of course, the news of what happened had gotten out before the information could be contained so rumors had spread about the robbery, forcing Tsunade to release an official statement that it had been a security test and for them not to worry since she had the money returned once the test was over.

That had been a week ago and now Naruto found himself training by day and sleeping with Anko by night... although, with Tayuya now their submissive little toy, they sometimes involved her.

He hummed as he remembered the day he walked into Anko's hidden BDSM chamber to see what Anko had done to the girl. Nasty red welts had covered her back from the woman's whip, though he didn't notice them until he got closer, as Anko had 'punished' Tayuya by dripping hot wax all over her back afterward.

Speaking of Anko, Naruto grunted when she rolled over next to him on the bed and unknowingly hit him in her sleep. She seemed to settle down for a bit so he ignored it and started back listening to the sounds of the storm outside but when she started back he opened his eyes and moved away to look at her.

She was covered in sweat and breathing hard, if he didn't know better he'd say that the woman was having a wet dream. But her breath wasn't labored and hard like they would if she was indeed dreaming of sex, they were more frightened and anxious. A small whimper came from her throat followed by a small jerk which made her perfectly shaped body move in...

He shook the thought out of his head, she was having a nightmare and now wasn't the time to think about sex.

"Anko-chan..." he spoke while sitting all the way up and reaching out to shake her by the shoulder. "Anko-chan wake up,"

Lighting flashed followed by a sharp thunderclap which rattled the window of his... their room.

The extra sound woke her up and with a deep intake of breath Anko's eyes snapped open before she shot up, attacking franticly and not recognizing him at first until his pained gasp reached her ears.

Naruto grit his teeth and grabbed his hand as he jumped out of bed, the bloody knife that Anko just stabbed him with clattering to the floor.

"Oh Kami!" she gasped out, realizing what she just did and making her forget the nightmare, "I'm sorry, oh my Kami I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!"

The teen didn't speak for a few seconds as the blood poured from the wound, worrying her that he may hate her now.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realize... oh Kami, Naruto please... please don't hate me!" she continued to plead, now on her knees on the bed and close to tears.

Naruto took a breath, "It's ok... I'm not mad at you Anko," he finally replied, "You just had a bad dream, I should've been more careful. After all, we both sleep with weapons around."

Not only that but he too had nightmares and knew how he reacted when he woke up, ready to attack anyone near him as he was still slightly panicked when he awoke.

Anko looked between the bloody knife on the floor then to his feet, afraid to look directly at his face in fear of seeing his angry eyes directed at her. She didn't miss his lack of using a 'chan' behind her name and was now worried that she'd just ruined her relationship with one of her only friends... no, she was terrified that she just ruined her one chance at love despite what he just said.

Naruto turned and walked from the bedroom to his bathroom with a trail of blood following him. Flipping the lights on with his elbow, he held his bleeding hand over the sink and let go to turn the water on as well as close the door to grab a towel hanging on a hook and assess the damage.

His entire hand was covered in blood and the pain was intense but manageable, after all, he'd suffered worse in the past at the hands of the village, not to mention being stabbed by Orochimaru followed by blowing both himself and said missing ninja up.

When Anko attacked in her nightmare induced panic, her swing had been aimed for his neck but he caught it before she could cut his throat. But considering the fact that it was either have his neck sliced open or this, this injury was a much lower cost.

Putting his hand under the water to wash away the blood, Naruto ignored his pain and got a good, clear look at the damage before opening the cabinet door below the sink to find his first aid stuff.

"N-Naruto-kun?" came the uncharacteristically frightened and weak voice of Anko as she lightly knocked on the door which slowly opened, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok," he told her assuredly.

Sticking her head in, Anko saw his injured hand and felt terrible as she saw him wipe the water away with the towel and start to bandage it up with a roll of bandages from underneath the sink. Even though his voice was soft and kind, she still couldn't bring herself to stay and retreated back into the bedroom.

Naruto could feel the demon fox within start the healing process but it would take a bit longer than usual, meaning that he needed to cover it up. The fox could heal cuts and bruises within minutes to an hour depending on how bad but the knife had pierced all the way through his palm.

Luckily, Anko didn't grab a kunai but one of the flat bladed combat knives he owned, which narrowly cut through the small space between his bones. Had it been a kunai, he'd have to go to a medic and have them set and meld the bones back together correctly as a kunai was much wider than a normal knife.

The self-adhesive bandage stuck to itself as he finished wrapping his palm and he used his good hand to wipe the rim of the sink with the towel, cleaning the blood up before he headed out of the bathroom, only to notice that Anko had already cleaned up his blood trail on the hardwood floor.

He walked back to their bedroom to find Anko sitting at the end and staring at her feet with only her panties on. She heard him enter but didn't look up, making him huff.

"Anko-chan... I'm not mad at you, so stop feeling sorry for yourself... your acting like the Uchiha when he came back to class after his clan was killed." he told her while walking over to stand in front of her.

She didn't look up, just stared down at his legs before he crouched down and made her look up. Feeling the warm skin of his hand on one side of her face and the scratchy bandage on the other side, she had no choice but to look up only for him to kiss her deeply, finally washing away her guilt and worries as their tongues clashed.

Pulling apart, he smiled at her, "Let's go back to sleep, we can talk about your nightmare in the morning,"

-X-

As it turns out, Anko's nightmare was more of a repressed memory from back when she first got the curse mark and was abandoned by Orochimaru. She recognized the place of her dream too, it was a long time ago but she dreamed of the day they'd been standing on a dock, looking out at the vast expanse of water in the Land of the Sea.

After telling Naruto of this, she left to tell Tsunade, suspecting that the memory would lead to discovering more of the dead sannin's horrors.

-X-

Walking through the village, Ino was delivering a large bundle of flowers while Sakura joined her. Their previous times of working together to find out more about Naruto had brought them closer and they had stopped being so hostile to each other and once again were seen being much friendly to each other.

"Man..." the blond girl groaned out in annoyance, "I can't believe it, this is so unfair,"

Sakura smiled, "It's no so bad, I've been training so hard these days I can barely keep my eyes open."

The other girl huffed, "At least you get to train, all we do with Asuma-sensei is missions while he smoke and now he's off playing Shogi with that lazy ass Nara and I'm stuck delivering flowers."

"Ino,"

Both females screamed at the sudden voice from behind them, making them spin around to see Shino standing there.

"Kami, don't do that," Sakura said taking a deep calming breath while Ino had prepared to attack using the flowers like a bat, only to relax when it was only the bug user.

"Ino, the Hokage wishes to see us now," Shino continued from behind the high collared coat he wore, making the girl blink.

"Huh... both of us?"

"I was told to come fetch you, she wishes to see both of us."

-X-

"Naruto-kun?" Kabuto called as he knocked on his commanders office door and opened it to stick his head through, "Tsunade-sama sent a message down, she needs to see you in her office."

Sitting at his desk, Naruto nodded while looking through files before dismissing the teen with a wave of his bandaged hand. Once Kabuto was gone, he looked down, "Speed it up Tayuya-chan, the Hokage needs to see me."

-X-

When Anko told Tsunade about her memory, the woman had decided to kill two birds with one stone and assigned her a mission to go to the Land of the Sea where they'd gotten reports about some kind of sea monster called the 'Demon of the Ocean' or the 'Kaima'. She was to investigate these reports and this memory she had.

She was told to wait a few hours while the blond kage gathered a team to go with her and when she returned, she was surprised to see two genin waiting, Shino and Ino in she remembered correctly. But her surprise doubled when the fourth member of the team showed up.

"You called?"

There standing at the door, with a bandage wrapped around his palm, was Naruto Uzumaki, the final member of the team.

Tsunade informed them that they would be going on the mission to the Land of the Sea to investigate, explaining a few details and that they'd be leaving soon as they were packed.

"Actually..." Naruto spoke as she said that, "I'm going to need more time than that to make sure that my... duties are taken care of while I'm gone."

"Right... how long will you need?"

He shrugged, "Two... maybe three hours."

"Ok then, you all have three hours. Pack your equipment and say your goodbyes, you'll be gone awhile."

-X-

After leaving the Hokage's office via body flicker, Naruto returned to his office to grab his vest and equipment belt before informing Kabuto that he'd be gone on a mission as well as to give him his orders and what he expected to be done by the time he returned.

In truth, he didn't really need three hours to take care of things concerning Red Cell, he just wanted to restock his weapons as well as grab a few others that he made but hadn't been able to have them tested in real world combat.

But before any of that, he wanted to finish what he started with his subordinate back in his office. Taking his time before redressing her then leaving the redhead on his couch in a daze.

"Naruto-sama, are you going somewhere?" he heard the voice of his genjutsu specialist ask as he resupplied and rearmed himself in the armory.

Tightening the strap to his forearm protectors, Naruto turned to see Yakumo standing in the doorway to the slightly cramped room. The armory wasn't all that big in the first place but add the racks of weapons such as swords on the wall, the shelves containing unopened packs of kunai, sebon, shuriken, ect, the racks of clothing and armor and lastly the large locked cabinets containing scrolls where they sealed poisons, chemicals, and explosives made the room even smaller.

"I've got a mission, don't know when I'll be back," he mused before adjusting the pouches on his belt, making her frown a bit.

The brown haired girl looked down, "Oh," she spoke with a disappointed tone.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her look, "Is something wrong?"

"No Naruto-sama, it's just..." she trailed off for a moment, "Well, it's just that we never train together like we use to. I know your busy but I was just hoping that I could at least show you how far I've gotten with my training."

Naruto checked the time on a small pocket watch he had, a part of his equipment that he'd just added not too long ago, "Well we don't leave for at least an hour, why don't you show me."

"Really!" she asked excitedly, much more active now that she'd been training her body to overcome her handicap.

She still couldn't physically fight someone, maybe a weak genin but not for long. Taijutsu was still her weakness and she would probably always need a partner to watch her back during missions. But she was progressing well enough.

"Sure. But should we go somewhere else?"

She shook her head, "We don't have to, it's only a supplementary genjutsu I read about in one of those scrolls." With that said, she went through the handseals carefully and slightly slower than she could with others, meaning that she just did complete it and was working on speeding the time it took for her to get them right.

"Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique!"

Naruto blinked and suddenly found himself standing alone in the middle of a bamboo forest, the smell of nature and the feel of the wind filling his senses. "Pretty good," he hummed to the girl, who was hidden by her genjutsu before he dispelled it, only to find himself standing in the middle of the forest where they trained in the past.

If he hadn't known better, he would've never suspected that he was still in a genjutsu. The genjutsu was more like two combined genjutsu which would trick a person into thinking that they dispelled the illusion and not know that they were still under the first after getting rid of the second.

Another small flare of chakra and he found himself back in the armory, "Very good Yakumo, now you just need to work on the speed of casting it,"

For the next few minutes he let her cast another genjutsu on him and told her what she needed to work on before having to leave, wanting to go pick somethings up from the store for the trip. Usually he carried a few rations with him but never really tried them but now he knew why most ninja hated them and would rather eat their own shoe. Rations had a lot of what ninja needed on a day to day basis but they had in vitamins, minerals, and proteins they lacked in taste. Actually, he'd easly be able to pick up a handful of dirt and sprinkle it in to make them taste better, maybe even a few rocks, twigs, and bugs too. So he did the smart thing and picked up a bunch of canned food, which he sealed away with his camping gear.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Well here's the next arc!

Please review and tell me your thoughts.

But in return for your reviews, I'ma give you all a very small preview.

-X-

"So... tell me, how does it feel? I've always suspected that the feeling of dying was scary, if the look those worthless experiments had in their eyes is anything to go by... so tell me... how does it feel... are you even ready to die?"

Holding bleeding torso, Naruto stood up on his shaking legs, cursing the fox to hurry up it's job of healing him, "Of course I'm ready..." he grunted out, "My soul died years ago and I've just been waiting for my body to catch up..."

The man smirked, "Is that so... then how about I speed up your death." he spoke before starting a string of seals.

"You can't kill me," the blond spoke as he started a jutsu of his own, "Some worthless animal like you would never have what it takes to kill me."

"What!" the man screamed in shock, seeing that the blond was actually using a jutsu, a weak one but a jutsu none the less "The poison... what... how!"

Naruto vanished in a blur of speed and closed the distance between them in a blink of an eye, grabbing him by the throat. His speed carried them both to the edge of the water but he never let go as both he and his target crashed into the sand.

As he choked, he managed to say one word, "How?"

"I've suffered far worse poisons than what you got me with," Naruto answered before smirking and forcing the man's head down into the sand as the tide started coming in, letting him choke on the salty water. "Your just some lowly animal while I am a monster... you can't kill me because you don't have what it takes... I'm a fucking monster and I accept that..."

Slowly the man's struggling ceased as he choked to death on the sea water, his arms falling limp to the side which caused a splash in the raising sea water.

"... Because in the end... only a man can kill a monster."

_Preview end_

AN: Now I'd like to explain that last sentence a bit. I wasn't being sexist with the 'Only a man can kill a monster,' it's means a human and 'Man' is usually used when mankind or human wouldn't fit.

Anyway please review. See ya.

Oh and I was just kidding about being ten, that would be weird since I've visited this site for nearly... maybe 7 or 8 years


	20. Chapter 20: Land of the Sea Pt 2

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 20: Land of the Sea Pt 2

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

Traveling at speeds which the two genin could run without getting too tired or sore to continue in the morning, the team of four sped through the forests, leaving Fire Country and crossing into Tea Country where they'd catch a boat at the southern tip of the country, where a major port city was situated.

It took close to a week and a half of running, stopping to rest or camp each night to make it to the Port City.

"We're not getting a boat today," Naruto told them as he walked over to where they'd decided to rest, having just got into town not even an hour ago, "The next ship won't leave until tomorrow so we need to find another way or a place to stay."

"Your kidding," the blonde girl exclaimed, "It's not even dark out, they have enough time for at least two trips!"

"This Kaima has everyone from fishermen to ferrymen afraid," he said as he actually read through the mission files, unlike her who only skimmed through, "Whatever it is prefers to attack at night so they've stopped going on the water when the sun starts to go down."

Anko hummed, "So we'll need to wait until morning. Might as well get a place to stay for the night." she finished with a small frown, wanting to get to the next island as soon as she could.

Ino nodded, "Yeah, I want to sleep in a real bed and take a hot bath,"

Knowing that Anko wanted to get to the first island, Naruto had thought of ways around the problem. Water walking was out, the islands were way to far away for that and he didn't know if the other two teens had trained in it yet. Swimming was also a bust for pretty much the same reason. But he had seen a few small boats on smaller docks off from the main port, probably used by small scale fishermen.

"I might know a way," he told them lowly, "It'll probably take some time but I might get us away over."

The other special jonin nodded, "It's not like we got anything to lose, while your taking care of that, the rest of us will look around town and see about finding a place to stay just in case."

"Ok then, I'll find y'all later on,"

"Uzumaki-san," Shino spoke before he left, "I wish to speak with you at a later time."

With that the boy walked off with the others, leaving Naruto blinking. He'd almost forgot just how fucked up the genin class he graduated with were but Shino brought back all those memories.

Deciding to ignore them for now, Naruto went in another direction.

-X-

'This is so strange,' Anko thought to herself as she left the two genin and walked through a small patch of trees with a beaten dirt path between them. 'It's almost... almost like I've been through here before...'

Breaking from the tree line, she found herself walking to the edge of a small cliff overlooking the sea and the Islands making up the Land of the Sea. Looking at a small stone tower looking thing near the edge, she walked up behind it and looked out, only to look down at the small beach below and freeze as a memory shot through her head.

-Flashback-

"Eheheheh," Anko giggled as she held the straps to her backpack eagerly, standing on the beach and looking at the islands. Next to her stood a younger Orochimaru wearing his jonin gear and headband.

"Let me see..." she grinned before pointing at the largest island in the center, "That's Mother Island..." then to the on left of Mother Island, "That's Taro..." she then pointed to the closest one on the right, "and that one's Jiro Island... uh..." she had to stop and think about the last, pressing her finger against her bottom lip, "Oh, and that's Demon Island!"

"Certainly did you homework, haven't you?" Orochimaru spoke with his soft oily voice, making her giggle.

"Well yeah, I kinda have to right, if I want to be a shinobi with strength and wisdom like you!"

The man turned and smirked at her, chuckling deep inside his chest.

-Flashback End-

Eyes wide, Anko only stood there as a strong wind blew past her, ruffling her hair wildly and making the small wooden charm of her necklace wave around along with her trench coat.

-X-

Walking down the road next to some docks, Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going and slammed into a young girl, sending her to the ground while he just took a step back.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," he exclaimed while looking at the girl.

She wore a worn out sleeveless green shirt with a pink one underneath and dull brown shorts. Bandages were wrapped around many parts of her body including her face and neck, even wrapping around the top of her head, over her long purple hair. On her back was a worn out hard cased backpack like what a poor traveling merchant would carry.

Now while he hated most people in Konoha, this was another village and she seemed to be in the same financial situation as him but didn't have a stipend to help like he did. He wouldn't be like the villagers in the leaf village and be a dick, after all, it was his fault.

"Here let me help you up,"

She slapped his hand away and got up on her own, wordlessly picking up the small bag of food she'd been carrying.

He just stood there and frowned as he watched her walk away only to notice a man block her path. The girl then backed away and another jumped down from a nearby roof where she bumped into him and dropped a tomato which rolled to a stop at the first man's foot.

The girl moved away from the one behind her and Naruto glared when he saw one of the two crush the tomato under his foot. Then without warning, the man swung at the girl. The fist flew past the bandaged girl's face but not even a moment later Naruto saw her legs wobble before she fell to her hands and knees gasping for breath.

"Hey!" he growled out, catching their attention.

The pair turned to look at him then leapt into the air, vanishing in a blur of speed.

He went over to the kneeling girl, "Are you ok?" he asked, only for her to look up at him... or more precisely, his headband then look away.

"I'm fine," she spoke sharply while picking up the food that had fallen and quickly throwing them into the bag. But before he could get another word in she started running away, leaving him behind once again with a suspicious feeling.

-X-

"Look ninja-san, I already told you that there's no way in hell that I'm going to ferry you and your group tonight." said a irritated looking older man with wrinkles and graying hair. He was annoyed because Naruto had already asked him earlier today when he was looking to get a different ferrymen to take them across, but like the others, he refused to go out because of the sea monster.

"I know that but I'm not here asking for a ride," he replied while trying not to be civil, the man had already interrupted him once and was acting like a dick since he first met him.

The man cut him off for the second time, "Well what the hell do you want?"

"To use your skiff," the teen stated while nodding at the wooden boat tied off to the dock a few feet away.

"My skiff?" As he said that, Naruto saw the greedy glint form in his eyes, "Well I could let you rent it, but it wont be cheap... I couldn't let you take it for any less than oh say... 72,000 yen."

Naruto gave him a dark look, "72,000... no deal, I'm sure that there's someone else around here that'd ask for a fair price."

"I assure you ninja-san, my price is more than fair. You won't find a better vessel for a lower price."

Turning, Naruto hummed, "We'll see about that," he muttered just loud enough for the man to hear as he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute! Maybe I was a little too hasty... ah... how about 52,000?"

With the sea monster thing cutting into their livelihoods, anyone who made their living on the sea were feeling the stress as they didn't make as much as they were. Naruto knew this and knew exactly how to use it to his advantage.

"52,000 yen could get us a skiff with a good engine, we want to rent it not buy one. I'll give you 35,000 and that's my only offer."

The man muttered under his breath, "Fine, not like it's my only one anyway,"

While some would think that it was a little pricey just to rent the thing, Naruto wasn't paying for it out of his own money... well, technically is wasn't. Before he left, he got himself a decent amount of cash from the RedCell funding just in case he needed it and all he'd have to do when he returned was put in his report and he'd be reimbursed later.

After handing the man three 10,000 and one 5000 yen notes, the blonde turned and jumped off to find the others.

-X-

It was starting to get dark by the time they were out to sea, the sun was low in the sky and cast a orange glow across the ripples of the water. The four ninja were aboard the skiff which was slowly being rowed across the gap towards Mother Island.

"I understand that we need to be careful with spending money and all but why couldn't we wait till morning and take a ferry to Mother Island?" Ino asked.

"Because we don't have time to waste, the sooner we get there the better," replied Anko.

The girl huffed, "Then why couldn't we at least get a motor boat?"

"Too expensive," the special jonin mused to her fellow female.

"Then why are me and Shino the only ones rowing the boat?"

Sitting on a bench-like seat at the bow of the boat, Naruto faced the two rowing genin while Anko sat on the stern facing him while Shino and Ino rowed the two oars in tandem.

"Because I got us the boat and Anko gathered information, you two relaxed the entire time so you get to do the hard work," the blond mused while picking at his fingernails with a kunai.

The boat came to a halt unexpectedly, making Ino fall back out of her seat next to Shino while said ninja managed to stay upright by holding his oar, which seemed to be caught on something unlike Ino's.

Naruto grunted as his back hit the very front part of the bow, dropping his kunai on impact while Anko just moved slightly, as she was facing the front.

Ino pulled herself back onto her seat and rubbed her head, "Ow... hey what's the big idea?"

"We must've run up against some rocks," Shino exclaimed before trying to move the oar.

Anko spotted something ahead of them that made her eyes widen, "Eyes front!" she ordered while pointing to a whirlpool that had come out of nowhere, "We've got trouble, change course now!"

Ino quickly went to grab her oar, as they only needed one to turn the thing, only for it to suddenly get pulled into the water and out of sight by an unseen force.

Seeing that, Naruto cursed, "We need to get that oar unstuck now!"

The blonde genin went to help Shino only for a long tentacle looking thing to fly out of the water and grab her, pulling Ino off the boat and high into the air with a scream.

That made the two special jonin realize that this was an attack, so while Anko handled saving Ino, Naruto grabbed the two genin's packs and quickly sealed them before pulling Shino off the oar, "Fuck it, we need to bail now," he ordered while shoving the scroll into the genin's grasp, "There's your shit, hope you know water walking!"

Anko used her shadow snake jutsu, which sent a trio of hissing snaked shooting from her sleeves and wrapped around the screaming Ino, which made her scream even louder and faint before managing to pull her back.

All three bailed out of the boat and landed on the water while the boat began sinking into the whirlpool.

Looking to the other two, Naruto saw that Anko was now holding the unconscious Ino and growled, "Well there goes our reimbursement."

"Careful guys, we're being targeted from underwater,"

The blond smirked and made a handseal, "I know,"

There was a small thump followed by a small tower of water that burst from the surface caused by the exploding kunai he dropped in the boat before. Pressure waves worked just as good underwater as they did on land, if not better in some cases.

As they floated on the waves, Anko felt a chakra signature nearby and called Shino over and told him to keep an eye on Ino before running on the water.

A hand shot from below, stretching over twenty feet and trying to grab her as she jumped back and smirked as it wrapped around her waist, "Got you, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" she spoke before spewing flames out of her mouth, burning down the stretched out arm and to the water, which was pushed out of the way a bit and stayed on fire for a few seconds even after the arm turned to ash.

As she landed, she smirked as the fire started dying down, revealing a shadowed figure only for it to turn to water.

"Water Clone!" she exclaimed just before the enemy ninja appeared and wrapped his stretchy arm around her neck twice.

"Hehehe, you let your guard down bitch!" he sneered at her while tightening his grip.

"So did you, mother fucker!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped and slammed his heel into the side of the ninjas skull, sending the ninja bouncing along the water like a skipping stone.

But Naruto didn't get to see much more, as he landed, a hand grabbed him by the ankle and jerked him under.

'FUCK!' he screamed in his head as he quickly found himself in a full nelson underwater, 'There was another one!'. He tried to fight the hold but noticed that the persons arms were glowing as he started losing strength, add the fact that he couldn't breath and he was starting to lose consciousness.

As his eyes started closing, he heard the sound of a rebreather behind him.

"Hahahaha," the ninja laughed from behind him through the rebreather, which would allow him to speak to fellow ninja underwater during missions, "I'm siphoning off your chakra, how's it feel?"

Naruto didn't know what was worse, the feeling of his lungs screaming for air or the feeling of his chakra being drained. But he couldn't think on it much longer and soon felt himself lose consciousness.

-X-

_"Oh Naruto-kun..." he heard the voice sigh, "We really need to stop meeting like this." He couldn't open his eyes but felt a pair of hands grab his cheeks, "Like I said before, it's not your time yet ya big dummy! Try not to show up here again will ya? Now... it's time to wake up Naruto-kun,"_

_She pressed her lips to his and a he felt his lungs fill with air._

-X-

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto found himself still underwater at the bottom of the sea. But swimming over him, that same girl from before held his face and pushed air into his lungs with a kiss.

It wasn't enough to stay awake so he slowly fell back unconscious but could feel the girl pull him from the ocean floor and start towards the surface.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Before someone goes on and says that the two ninja that attacked them shouldn't be there because I already killed them off seeing as they were Kabuto's 'team' during the chunin exams. I say that if I were Orochimaru, I would've had more than one or two people with the same abilities, after-all, he did like experimenting with bloodlines and such, he even put those air blaster thingies in that sound genin's hands so why not have someone with the same abilities?

I'd like to take a moment to explain my reasons for how the last chapter went. First off, it wasn't the draining that knocked him out, it was the drowning. I've always figured that the feeling of having your chakra drained would be shocking to someone who didn't know what it felt like and its a fact that if you are calm, you can hold your breath underwater for much longer than you could if you were panicking or struggling. Naruto didn't get a full breath of air before being pulled under so he couldn't last long when he was fighting underwater so as such, he went unconscious. (Added one day after publishing)


	21. Chapter 21: Land of the Sea Pt 3

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 21: Land of the Sea Pt 3

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

AN: To the one asking why I keep using Sakura and Ino here's your answer, first off it was really just to add a little more to the story, mainly to show that they were getting along a little better than before when they were constantly at each others necks trying to get Sasuke. I thought it'd be a little strange to see them go from hated rivals to friends out of the blue so I added the whole mess. And the reason they were here was because if you see the episode, Sakura and Ino are in fact walking together down the road in the village acting like friends. Ino was also chosen to go on the mission with Shino, Anko, and Naruto so here she is.

Also, I don't know if many people have read this note in the last chapter since I added it late so I'm going to add it again.

I'd like to take a moment to explain my reasons for how the last chapter went. First off, it wasn't the draining that knocked him out, it was the drowning. I've always figured that the feeling of having your chakra drained would be shocking to someone who didn't know what it felt like and its a fact that if you are calm, you can hold your breath underwater for much longer than you could if you were panicking or struggling. Naruto didn't get a full breath of air before being pulled under so he couldn't last long when he was fighting underwater so as such, he went unconscious.

-X-

Upon waking, Naruto found himself looking up at a rickety ceiling covered in poorly done patch jobs. The room was small... very small, probably close to eight or nine feet wide in both directions. There were small sections of the roof that he could see through between patches, some made of rusted tin or twisted boards.

He smelled something cooking and a light trace of smoke from a fire but it seemed to be coming from another room and could hear the sound of crackling firewood.

As he sat up and propped himself on his elbows, a folded cloth fell from his forehead and landed on his chest before falling the rest of the way and onto the floor. The teen paid it little mind as he pushed himself the rest of the way up and let the sheet covering him fall, leaving his bare chest out in the open.

"What the..." the mumbled to himself as he looked around, "Where the fuck am I..." he then looked down and moved the sheet, only to lower it back down "And where the hell are my clothes?"

A sliding sound reached his ears and he turned his head to see the bandaged girl standing there with a small wooden bucket.

"Oh..." the girl exclaimed evenly as she saw him up, "I see your awake,"

He nodded slowly, "Yes... and not that I'm ungrateful but why the fuck am I naked?" the blonde asked, scenarios already flying through his mind. Scenario A was that they were too badly damaged and unsalvageable. Scenario B was that she sold them, living on scraps and such, needing whatever she could get. Scenario C... his personal favorite and hope was that in his defenseless state, she stripped him and had her wicked way with him.

"Your clothes are still wet, I hung them up to dry by the fire."

Or she could've tried to be a good person and dry his stuff for him, getting him out of his wet equipment before he caught something... which he labeled as Scenario D within his mind.

"Oh... well thank you for saving me."

She looked down and to the side, "It was just a coincidence."

"Hell of a coincidence then," he replied while turning his body to face her completely, making her blush and look away when accidentally flashed her. But he managed to quickly cover himself with the sheet, "My name's Naruto... who're you?"

Her blush faded and she went back to seeming distant and emotionally stunted while looking at the floor, "Isaribi."

Luckily for Naruto, his underwear dried a lot quicker that his other stuff so he was able to at least wear them so that he didn't have to walk around with the sheet wrapped around his waist. She informed him that he'd been asleep for a whole day and that it was now nighttime, meaning that he had indeed been out for 24 hours.

He could've gone on and started looking for the others, who were probably still searching for him in the water... especially Anko, but he didn't know the island at all and as far as he knew, he could go off in the wrong direction while they could be way off in another part of the water. It would be much better to wait until morning anyway.

Isaribi offered to let him stay with her for the night and he accepted, spending the next hour or so checking on the numerous scrolls in his vest as well as the other things he had. They were wet but most sealing scrolls were made to be resistant to the elements and the ink wouldn't run after it had already dried. His equipment pouches were soaked, the thick cut resistant material holding in the water like a sponge, it was a good thing that he never kept the same sets of kunai for too long or else they'd rust. But that wouldn't be a problem as he usually 'blew' through them all and would need to resupply with new ones.

-X-

Standing in a boat out on the water, Shino held out his finger as one of his bugs landed on the outstretched digit as the sun started to rise.

"It appears that Naruto is nowhere to be found," he stated with one hand in his pocket as Ino sat on the boat floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, looking at the water with a haunted expression.

"You don't think..." she started only to trail off, "I mean... Naruto's still ok... right?"

"He wouldn't die so easily... after all, he is a Leaf Ninja."

"Is Anko-san still gathering information?"

"One would think, she said that she would speak with the local fishermen. Hopefully they found or at least saw him."

-X-

"FUCK!" Anko growled out as she punched a tree outside of the village and glared down at the ground, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Each curse was accompanied by a thump as she continued to slam her fist into the bark with enough force to rip the skin. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside after being unable to find even a hint of Naruto's whereabouts... or a body. She preyed that she wouldn't, clinging to the hope that Naruto would show up alive and kicking soon.

Honestly, she didn't know if she'd be able to handle knowing for certain that Naruto had died on their first mission together. Forever looking back and thinking that maybe she could've done something different and still have the man she cared for most with her.

Just thinking about it nearly brought tears to her eyes, making the normally strong and fearless woman grab the trunk of the tree next to her with both hands before leaning her forehead against the rough bark.

She had just talked to a few of the village fishermen and they all denied seeing a blond teen swimming to shore or even finding a body so he was still out there... alive or not, that was the question.

-X-

Naruto knew that he should be looking for his team now that he was up and about but he just couldn't shake off this strange feeling he got about Isaribi. There was more to her than met the eye. Something he saw that morning when he followed the girl outside to the beach outside of her extremely small home and saw her get hit with rocks by children calling her a monster. She had tensed up, ready to attack but stopped just as quickly, letting them hurt her until he stepped in and caught a rock that had been thrown by one of the older kids. It may have been a little too much but when the boy tried to get another one to throw, the teen sent the stone flying and nailed the boy in the forehead, sending him to the sand and threatening them by saying, 'You throw another rock and I'll start throwing knives.' and scaring them into running away as fast as they could by drawing one.

She asked him not to, even though he wasn't planning on it, saying that it wasn't any of his business, but when a man on horseback galloped by, he noticed her eyes narrow before she left without another word.

He had followed her over finding his team, staying in the shadows as he trailed all day. She was spying on people from the shipping company... the company that had hired them and making him suspect that she had something to do with this sea monster thing. She had stopped at a few more places, such as the port where the ship was being loaded and that was enough for him.

Isaribi peeked around a corner as she watched the ship being loaded for a few minutes, seemingly taking mental notes of everything they loaded before backing away... right into someone.

Gasping, the girl turned just in time to see Naruto before he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her a little further into the alley she was hiding in. She tried to pull away but couldn't get his hand loose enough before grunting when he slammed her back into the wall.

"Naruto-san, what are-" she tried to speak only to feel a cold shiver run up her spine when he pressed the tip of a blade against the bandages around the side of her throat, which his hand didn't cover.

"I've been following you," he told her coldly as he looked into her now frightened black eyes, "Ever since that messenger from the shipping company passed your home, I watched you spy on the messenger and the ship itself... the only thing I can't figure out is... what does it have to do with you?"

"It's none of your-"

Naruto applied a little pressure with his hand and slipped the edge of his blade though the bandages, "Answer me now. You saved my life but I'm not above killing you. What is your part in this?"

When she didn't answer, she felt the blade press harder before he snatched it to the side. Fearful that he was about to kill her she tensed up and almost started crying only to feel the bandages fall away.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that the skin underneath the white bandage wasn't scared or even damaged, her skin was green and nothing but scales. It shocked him enough for her to push him back and try to run but he grabbed her by the arm and snatched her back.

She tripped on her own feet when he pulled her arm and fell on her rear. The girl rolled to her front to scramble away but before she could, Naruto jumped on her back and pinned her.

"Your not going anywhere!" he growled out as he took her arm and pinned it to her back.

"Please don't kill me!"

There had been a few times in her past where she had actually been close to dying when a drunk attacked her with a harpoon/spear from a fishing boat, yelling that she didn't deserve to live after being taken and returned after being spirited-away when his mother had been taken by the 'sprits' of the sea and never came back.

Luckily enough, she had been near the water and escaped but now this ninja had her pinned.

"Answer my question."

With no other choice and terrified for her life, Isaribi told him everything.

She was a human test subject used by a man named Amachi who used to work for the late Snake Sannin. They had experimented on her as a means to give shinobi the ability to breath and operate underwater without the normal breathing equipment. Amachi was making her scout and help raid ships in return for the man turning her back to normal after he found the cure. As it turns out, she was this, 'Kaima' sea monster, as the experiments done on her had made it so that she would be able to change her form into that of a sea monster.

He released her with a warning that if she continued to help this, Amachi, he wouldn't just stop her, he'd kill her despite not wanting to hurt someone who had suffered... and still was, like he had.

And of course, she didn't listen to his warning as the thought of being 'cured' filled her mind. So he followed her from a distance, knowing that she'd either continue her mission and attack a ship or head to her 'master' and report what happened.

When he got to a vantage point, Naruto saw her enter a small cove with only one way out by water while a cave entrance was on the other end. He didn't follow her in just incase she wasn't alone there or it there were traps but from the elevated position, he spotted Anko and the genin following the girl as well.

Isaribi transformed into her Kaima form, her whole body turning green with scales and her arms and legs changing to flipper with small webbed fingers and toes while the two long bangs of hair on both sides of her face turned into scaled ear-like flaps like a floppy eared dog.

For some reason, Anko froze up before the genin attacked, chasing her along the water before finally catching her with ninja wire wrapped around a shuriken. Shino held them tight as not to let her escape while Ino, who took a page from Naruto's book, had been the one to cut off her escape with the exploding kunai and now had a proud expression.

"That will be enough!" his voice carried out over the water, shocking the two genin as he appeared in a plume of smoke between the three.

"N-Naruto!" the blond girl gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance, "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for-"

"Later," he snapped before glaring at the girl treading water a few yards away, "I shouldn't be too surprised Isaribi, but I guess you didn't believe what I told you before,"

The fish-girl refused to look at him, a mix of fear and shame in her eyes.

"Wait a minute," Ino spoke up, "Naruto... you know the Kaima?"

The word 'Kaima' literally translated to Ocean Demon, so when the Isaribi heard the blond girl call her that, it made her bite her lip.

"She's no ocean demon," he replied without taking his ice-blue eyes off her, "Just some girl unlucky enough to be become a test subject to some two-bit med-nin turned scientist to the late Orochimaru."

With a growl, the girl lunged at the wires and bit them with her teeth, which had sharpened into saw like points during her transformation. Now free, she turned and dived under the water.

"She's loose," Shino exclaimed as the wires went slack

Ino moved to charge after the girl only for Naruto to stop her, "Forget it, she's already gone."

"What... but she-"

"I said forget it," he repeated firmly, "One of those ninja from before was underwater, he's already escaped with a body flicker."

Despite wanting to ask how he knew, Ino nodded.

"There's nothing we can do now, let's get back to shore."

-X-

Upon seeing the girl transform, Anko froze up as she remembered standing in a lab with Orochimaru and looking into a glowing green tank. Inside was the very same girl she had just seen. She remembered being sickened by what she saw and Orochimaru took it as fear. He patted her on the head and told her that there was nothing to fear...

"Anko?" hearing Naruto's voice brought her out of her thoughts, only to blink when she saw the blond man standing in front of her, "Anko... you ok? Snap out of it,"

-X-

The next thing Naruto knew, he was on his ass, with blood dripping from his nose and little sparkling lights dancing in his vision while Anko stood, glaring at him from above.

"You bastard!" she hissed out at him with her fist trembling at her side, a few spots of blood still on her knuckles.

"Yeah..." he grunted, blowing blood out of his nose like snot, "Missed you too Anko."

While it hadn't been said, Naruto already knew that the punch was for worrying her so much, especially when he told her that he'd been up and moving since the night before. In her mind, he should've hunted them down as soon as he could.

Seeing the teen get punched in the face like that made the two genin cringe, not that anyone could tell with Shino though. But Naruto just sat up and blew the blood from his nose with only a small hint of discomfort before touching it and wincing.

"Damn, you broke my nose," he murmured while feeling how it bent unnaturally to the left.

Sticking his pinky up his left nostril, making Ino make a grossed out face, Naruto grabbed his nose with his other hand and popped it back into place with audible crunching noises, his pinky finger keeping all the cartilage in line.

"You'll get over it," Anko mused, while she had been pissed at him just moments before, she didn't really mean to break his nose, besides watching the blond girls face twist in disgust was amusing when he stuck his finger in his nose. On another note, that was damn hot!

With everyone all back together, they started filling each other in on what they knew. A lot of Naruto's information matched up with what Anko knew as she was getting her memories back from her past here while Naruto's was information he'd gotten from the fish girl. The genin's information on the other hand consisted of rumors and stories from the locals, many of which spoke about spirits taking those who got too close to Demon Island.

And according to Anko's memory, the base where Orochimaru had a research facility set up was on Demon Island which Isaribi's confession to Naruto backed up.

-X-

As they neared the shore of Demon Island not even two hours later, the genin of the group were silently contemplating the information given to them about the so called, 'Demon of the Sea'. Ino felt bad for calling her a monster and demon to her face while Shino felt that he could relate a bit to her, as he was always treated differently by the children in the academy, who feared his Kikaichu insect bloodline because of the natural irrational fear of bugs that many people had.

"Say..." Ino spoke up as they were about to hit the beach, "If we run into that girl again... we don't really have to hurt her right? I mean she's being used by-"

"It doesn't matter if she's being used or not," Naruto told her in a 'that's final' voice, "If she's against us, she'll be dealt with like any other enemy."

-X-

"So, one of their ships is on the move," Amachi mused as Isaribi informed him of everything, arrogantly brushing off the fact that the leaf ninja were hunting them down. Especially when she didn't tell him that she had caved during her interrogation by the blonde special jonin earlier today for fear of him going back on his end of the deal to cure her.

When she walked off, she never heard him tell one of the ninja that he'd never try to cure her, and once her usefulness is at it's end, he'd kill her and dissect her like the animal she was.

-X-

Getting into the research facility was simple enough, with only the two nameless ninja, the medical ninja, and the fish-girl, it would be impossible to cover such a large place. Of course, Naruto's part in the mission was to destroy the base as he was the teams demo-specialist, so while Anko the the other two went on to scout ahead, he began to set explosives around the underground facility hidden in a deep cave.

Some places he put only one or two tags but there were areas where he had to break out one of his special made bombs. Well wasn't all that special, it was basically a stack of tags close to an inch thick with the power to atomize human bodies within 7 feet in all directions, not to mention the rest of the blast.

Catching up with the others, he saw them head into a room full of glowing light but before he entered, he saw Isaribi trigger a trapdoor, sending them all falling down a dark shaft.

"Now that wasn't nice," he hummed, making her head snap towards his direction, only to meet his fist as it slammed into her cheek and sent her rolling across the stone floor.

She came to a stop in the middle of the room and held her face in pain, giving him the time to look around at the room. Concrete walls with wooden supports, cobblestone floors, and a matching ceiling. But in a row on each side of the room was ten glass containers large enough to hold the monsters inside, all test subjects morphed into kaima looking much worse off than Isaribi had.

"You should've listened to my warning fish-girl," He exclaimed while not even looking at her, instead he gazed at a completely disfigured... something... it looked like a cross between a jellyfish and a man. "Not only that, but you should've kept the others up here, at least they would've thought twice about hurting you."

Suddenly, he felt the floor rumble and turned to look at the wall behind one of the row of test subjects which was being raised. From the shadows he saw six glowing red eyes gazing at him before three massive demonic looking lions stepped out out into the light with ground shaking steps as they all snarled at him.

"I can think of so many pussy jokes right now," he exclaimed while glancing over to Isaribi, only to see her running through a door and slamming it shut, "Run all you want but I'll find you sooner or later, little fish."

A roar broke him from his musing as one of the three lions lunged at him while the others moved to surround the blond. Ducking under the massive claws, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stabbed it into the massive beast's shoulder only to make it madder as he pulled it out leaving a deep gash.

Ducking down, he barely avoided another swipe from the second 12 foot tall beast, it's paw just as large as his torso. Naruto could feel the wind ruffling his hair as it flew over his head but didn't think too much about it before the third struck him from the side, sending him flying across the room and into one of the glowing containers.

The glass was stronger than normal glass but with the power behind the strike, he broke through it and was bathed in foul green water that stank of chemicals, hopefully ones meant to preserve bodies and nothing that would kill him later on.

"Mother fucker that hurt!" he growled out as he sat up, only to feel something strange underneath him. When he glanced down, he grimaced as he found himself sitting on a mutated test subject before he quickly rolled off and shuddered. He... she... it, whatever the fuck it was felt just as weird and fucked up as it looked.

Turning his head, Naruto saw a lion already in the air in an attempt to pounce and maw him. Having dropped his kunai, he quickly grabbed a piece of the wet broken glass around him and brought it up just as the lion landed right on top of him. But before it could get it's teeth into him, he rammed the large pointed shard through it's eye and twisted.

It didn't kill it but the lion began roaring in pain with at least five inches of glass poking out of it's now useless eye socket. If he pushed the rest in, it should go through it's brain and kill it.

Grabbing it's mane, the blond was pulled up as the beast threw it's head back, sending him into the air as he released his grip and landed far enough to retrieve his sword from it's scroll. He couldn't use explosives as the blast could possibly cause a cave-in before they wanted to destroy the place so he'd have to rely on other tools.

Then he noticed something, the other two lions seemed to be bothered by the smell of the chemical water from the tubes, also it was a little darker now since that one tube was destroyed and that those tubes were the only source of light.

Looking back at the glowing green tube next to him, he spun around and cut it, and the test subject inside in half before moving to every other one, filling the room with the foul stench while making it extremely hard to see. But compared to them, one small and fast target was a lot harder to hit than three hulking beasts with glowing red eyes.

To the first lion, he was like a blur in the darkness, his sword singing through the foul air as it cleaved through it's open mouth and cut it's head in half with a spray of crimson.

Spotting him, the one with the damaged eye roared and charged, but he quickly slipped into the darkness leaving the lion to slam into one of the remaining capsules while the ninja slung the blade like a kunai and killed the other lion.

Naruto left the legendary sword in the lions chest and sprinted towards the remaining one, giving it a sharp whistle before jumping into the air as it turned. Placing his foot on the end of the glass still protruding from it's bleeding socket, he pushed himself off using the glass as a springboard, sending it deeper as he flipped around and landed near his sword.

It didn't kill it suddenly. The beast wobbled, almost drunkenly taking a steps in random directions before stumbling and falling before slowly going into shock where it would die sooner or later.

Retrieving the blade, he swung it and threw the blood off and onto the floor before chuckling, "Who says I can't handle three pussies at once?" He mused to himself before heading towards the trap door and peeking down.

"Fuck that," he finally said as he turned, "They can handle themselves... besides, I feel like having fried fish..."

_To be continued..._

-X-

Just review.


	22. Chapter 22: Land of the Sea Pt 4

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 22: Land of the Sea Pt 4

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

After a few minutes of walking down a long stone hallway, Naruto could tell that he was slowly coming off of his adrenaline high as his side started to ache. At the time he'd been a little too preoccupied to care about the damage that overgrown puss caused when it swatted him like a human ball of yarn but now he was starting to feel it and the phantom pain in his back from crashing through that glass container.

Even though any possible injury was healed by now, the fox only healed, it didn't soothe pain and even though he'd been healed he'd still feel it for a little while.

The halls weren't as wide as before, meaning that these were man made unlike the ones up near the surface. He dropped a crumpled up explosive note in the corner next to the wall about half way down the hall as he spotted a door at the end before heading towards it, still holding the Kusanagi in his grasp and contemplating on writher or not to have a sheath made for it back in the village.

Forgoing stealth, he swung the blade as he reached the door and cut it in two before kicking the two pieces in to reveal a shadowed form sitting on a throne with another shadow standing next to him.

"I've been wondering when you'd get here," the sitting man exclaimed as he stood up and walked into the light of a torch, "Though I must admit, I expected you to take a little longer than you did."

Naruto hummed, "So your Amachi..." he mused while looking at the man, he wore a long white lab coat with a button-up shirt underneath with slacks. His hair was a light green and pulled back into a short low ponytail while some bangs covered part of his large forehead, "Your pet fish told me a lot about you,"

"What?" he snapped, his arrogant look turning to anger as he shot a glare to the girl.

He smirked, "Yes... the little fish sure did, told me everything I needed to know, even how you promised to look for a way to cure her. I thought it was pretty stupid of her to believe, but it doesn't matter now, she's chosen her side and now she'll die on it."

"You seem pretty sure that your team will arrive to back you up,"

Naruto gave a harsh laugh, "Back me up? I don't need a team to handle some washed up medic and his gullible pet."

"Washed up?" Amachi repeated with a scowl, "I'll have you know that I work for the best there is,"

"Correction, you 'worked' for the best there 'was'."

"What?" the man finally saw the sword in the blondes hand, "So the rumors were true, Orochimaru is dead... to think that he'd actually fall to some snot nosed brat like you,"

Isaribi walked up and took a stance between him and the researcher, ready to fight.

This made Amachi chuckle, "Good girl, now, handle this trash while I go and handle the shipment."

"Shipment?"

The man grinned darkly at the blond, "Yes, you see, we forged a report to the shipping company saying that your team already completed your mission, I'll be going to handle it now. Not that it matters to you anyway... Isaribi, kill him."

With that the man walked away, going deeper into the tunnels leaving Naruto and the girl to face off.

"Your really going to try and stop me?"

She nodded.

"Your a fucking idiot," he deadpanned, "That man wouldn't 'cure' you, all he'll do is use you until your no longer any use and then he'll get rid of you. Your blind hope in being 'normal' is what he's using to manipulate you into doing his bidding, you'll never be normal and even if you did, you'll always be a monster."

"Shut up!" she growled, "You don't know anything!"

"Do I?" he mused with a grin, "Your actions prove to everyone just what a monster you are, you've willingly killed sailors, maybe not directly but those who drowned or died in some way during the attacks are on your head. The only bigger monster here is your master, who pulls your strings and makes you do his bidding... you know he'll kill you in the end right?"

"Your wrong!" she yelled out forcibly, "You don't know anything! You don't know me and you don't know him! He won't do that! He promised!"

Naruto laughed mockingly, "He really has you fooled dosen't he? No, I don't know him personally, but I know the kind of person he is... he'll say what you want to hear to get his way, make you think you will get your way and when he has all he wants he'll have you killed... I know..."

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind her, the Kusanagi piercing through her armor-like scaled skin and through her torso. "I know..." he whispered, his voice barely being heard over her gasping, "I know... because it's what I'd do..."

Pulling the blade from her stomach, he let her fall to her knees while holding her bleeding wound, "You won't die... if you get medical help soon it'll even heal without a scar. If my team comes through they'll more than likely help but know this, I gave you one chance already and you blew it, ruin this one and I'll burn you alive..."

He turned and was about to go after Amachi, but she cried out softly, her voice trembling and full of pain from the stab wound entering her back and out her side. It wasn't in a fatal spot but it hurt, the blade cutting through mainly muscle and fat.

"Why... why give me a chance?"

The teen stopped, but didn't turn to face the girl, "Honestly... I don't know... maybe it's because we're not so different... maybe because you remind me of myself almost nine years ago... or maybe... maybe because every time I look at you... you remind me of Emi..." He stopped and cleared his throat, "Never mind, it doesn't matter... just remember that if you get in my way again, I'll gut you,"

And with that final threat, he chased after Amachi down the tunnel, leaving the girl to fall to her side whimpering in pain as she held her wound. The experiments on her had made her a freak but one good thing was that it boosted her healing, not enough to heal the stab wound but enough to keep her alive until help got there.

Hopefully, they'd get here soon since this tunnel was really the only way they could go from the chamber underneath the trapdoor.

-X-

Reaching the exit of the tunnels beneath Demon Island, leading to a rocky beach close to the edge of the water, Amachi chuckled to himself as he looked out and saw a small convoy of ships sailing across the waters off in the distance.

He found is amazing just how stupid people could be, to believe that a sea demon was attacking ships and stealing large amounts of money being shipped to different villages, how absurd. It was his right to use such stupidity in his favor and as such, the Kaima was born.

Isaribi wasn't the only one he had at his disposal, she was only a flawed prototype, he still had a better version that he'd yet to really try.

As he headed to the waters edge, he suddenly collapsed to one knee with a scream as four shuriken stuck into one leg.

"And where the hell do you think your going?" Naruto exclaimed darkly as he walked out from the same tunnel a couple moments later.

Amachi growled and started pulling the weapons from his leg with a small spurt of blood coming from each wound as the blond got near, "You annoy little pest," he hissed with the last shuriken removed from his flesh, "I should've known that pathetic failed excitment would fail me once again."

"Personally, I think her failure reflects mainly on you, after-all you made her what she is," the blond mused back only for the man to sling the four bloody shuriken at him.

He dodged them all but grunted as several sebon hidden in throwing stars shadow stuck into his thigh, "Fucker..." he winced, pulling them all out at once and dropping them on the rock floor below him, "Should've seen that coming,"

Amachi stood, favoring his one unharmed leg over the other with a smirk on his face, "Yes you should've, but I guess that I shouldn't overestimate Leaf village dogs like you."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you,"

"You can try... that is, if you live long enough." the man sneered before looking self satisfied went he saw the blonds confused look, "Those sebon, I had them dipped in a special poison made to shut off the chakra pathways in the human body. Without your chakra, this fast acting poison will stop your heart within... oh I'd saw maybe five minutes... maybe even ten if your tough enough."

Naruto felt a tingle in his leg, right around where the sebon hit him and sneered as he held the Kusanagi firmly, "Five to ten minutes?" he told the man in mock amusement, "Whatever will I do with the remaining five... that is if you last that long."

"Strong words from a dead man, lets see if you can back that up,"

The blond smirked, "Funny... I was just about to say the same thing to you."

Both leapt to the side, grabbing a hand full of their throwing weapons and sending them sailing towards each other. Sebon and Shuriken flew at each other, sometimes clashing in the air, sometimes flying past their target but never hitting.

Naruto could feel the spot on his leg growing numb as the tingling sensation slowly but surely moved up his leg. Amachi wasn't in a better condition either, the four wounds on his leg made it hard to move around and each time he landed on it sent spikes of pain shooting up his body. As embarrassing as it was, he stopped studying medical jutsu long ago to become a researcher/scientist, he's chakra control wasn't up to par so he couldn't risk trying a medical jutsu to heal or else he might cause himself more harm than good.

Deflecting a sebon with the Kusanagi, Naruto shot off towards the man and went to end it quickly, only for Amachi to dive away while sending a few shuriken of his own before landing in the water. But he didn't walk on it, he went under and vanished for a bit.

"Mother fucking bitch!" the blond hissed out, the numbness now up to his waist while his torso started to cramp.

Without warning, Naruto heard a hiss and turned just in time to see... a Kaima! The man shaped green scaled being closed in on him before he could dodge and dug it's claws in and across his torso, ripping into his vest but not all the way through except for one claw which ripped into the flesh above his waist, where the fabric of his vest was thinner.

The beast flipped over him and landed a few yards away, watching with a large toothy grin as he sank to one knee and held his bleeding gut while holding himself up with the kusanagi.

"What the..." he grunted out, the poison now just below his waist while the wound above it burned like hell, "What the fuck!"

"Isaribi was only the prototype," the sea demon spoke, making Naruto realize that this was Amachi, "I am the true masterpiece... I am a god of the sea."

The gray shirt was ripped down the front and the sleeves had been shredded due to the expansion of the man's arms, Amachi's eyes were now solid red and slightly bulbous while his eyebrows were now antenna with fins on each side. On top od his head, he had a large spined fin and looked like a swamp monster from some of those old monster movies he'd seen in the trash as a kid.

"God of the sea?" he grunted with a forced laugh, "That's a pretty high step up from worthless excuse for a medical ninja,"

Amachi sneered, only to chuckle a second later. "How amusing... do all you trash like to talk tough when your near death?"

Naruto snorted, "Near death? I'm not even close to dying yet." he spoke, inwardly grimacing at the pain and cursing when he felt himself getting weaker from the poison.

Amachi's enhanced senses picked this up, "Don't even try to lie, I can hear your heart slowing down from here... but there is one thing I've always wanted to know. As a researcher it's always made me wonder and I guess now would be as good a time as any to find out... so... tell me, how does it feel? I've always suspected that the feeling of dying was scary, if the look those worthless experiments had in their eyes is anything to go by... so tell me... how does it feel... are you even ready to die?"

Holding his bleeding torso, Naruto stood up on his shaking legs, cursing the fox to hurry up and do it's job of healing him, "Of course I'm ready..." he grunted out, "My soul died years ago and I've just been waiting for my body to catch up..."

The man smirked, "Is that so... then how about I speed up your death." he spoke before starting a string of seals with his mutated fishlike hands

"You can't kill me," the blond spoke as he left the sword stabbed into the rock before starting a jutsu of his own, "Some worthless freak show animal like you would never have what it takes to kill me."

"What!" the man screamed in shock, seeing that the blond was actually using a jutsu, a weak one but a jutsu none the less, "The poison... what... how!"

Naruto vanished in a blur of speed and closed the distance between them in a blink of an eye, grabbing him by the throat. His speed carried them both to the edge of the water but he never let go as both he and his target crashed into the sand next to the rock they'd been fighting on.

As he choked, he managed to say one word as he clawed at Naruto's hands, scratching and cutting the hands around his scaly throat, "How?"

"I've suffered far worse poisons than what you got me with," Naruto answered before smirking and forcing the man's head down into the sand as the tide started coming in, letting him gargle on the salty water. "Your just some lowly animal while I am a monster... you can't kill me because you don't have what it takes... I'm a fucking monster and I accept that..."

Slowly the man's struggling ceased as he choked to death under the sea water, his arms falling limp to the side which caused a splash in the raising sea water.

"... Because in the end... only a man can kill a monster."

With one final push, Naruto snapped Amachi's neck and pushed himself up from the water, grabbing the body by the foot and pulling him out of the tide.

Retrieving his sword, Naruto severed the head and huffed as he felt his numbness and tingling start to fade as Kyuubi finally got to purging his body of it.

He picked up the head and tossed it to the ground, "What a day," he mused to himself while backing away. His back touched a large bolder on the beach and he let himself slide down it tiredly while stabbing the sword into the sand beside him.

He smiled when a thought hit him, "I really could use a drink right about now..." the teen mused before remembering that he still had the sake from Hiruzen Sarutobi sealed in a scroll, luckily, he had grabbed it before leaving and had never really thought about it since.

Naruto got the scroll from one of the undamaged pockets and unsealed the bottle, tossing the scroll into the sand next to him as he pulled the cork from the top with his teeth and spat it aside too.

'Now all I need is a hot, half dressed woman and I'd be set.' he thought imagining a bikini clad beauty bouncing around on the beach for him to enjoy.

"Naruto!" he head the voice of Anko call, making him turn to see the special jonin emerge from the cave.

"Over here!" he answered, smiling at the sight of her scantly clad body. It wasn't a bikini but considering that he could see more of her like that... well he'd take her over any other girl prancing around in a swim suit.

-X-

After falling down the trapdoor, Anko and company found themselves in a two on three match with those two nameless ninja from before. It goes without saying that it took only a few minutes to handle them. The only reason they got them before was because they'd acted like real ninja and got the drop on them, their previous victory made them arrogant and cocky.

Ino took care of the one with the ability to stretch his arms using her mind destruction jutsu, making him lose control of his body and fall limply to the ground screaming obscenities before Shino's bugs finished him off.

The other met a grisly end as he tried to latch onto Anko from behind and steal her chakra, but a deadly summon snake, a Eastern Brown Snake to be exact, popped it's head out from the collar of her trench coat. Before it latched onto his neck with deadly accuracy, he swore that it was smirking and wiggling the scales above it's eyes.

And unlike a normal Brown Snake, which would probably kill within minutes to a few hours depending on the location, the summons venom was powerful enough to kill him within moments due to the location of it's bite.

Anyway, with the two taken out, they navigated their way through the tunnel back up to where they thought they might find Naruto or their target, coming across a few labs and various other small rooms along the way until they came across the whimpering form of Isaribi who told them everything.

Anko, being the only one with real field medicine experience, got the girl stitched up to the best of her abilities before running off to find Naruto, leaving the two genin behind to help/guard the girl.

Exiting the cave, she looked around and saw the evidence of battle, weapons strewn around, spots of blood on the stone, cuts made by a blade... but she didn't see Naruto or even Amachi.

Calling his name, she heard him reply and turned to see him leaning against a rock a little ways away with a bottle of saki in hand and the headless body of Amachi a few yards away.

"Hell of a way to end our first mission together isn't it?" he mused as she hopped off the natural stone platform and onto the sand.

Seeing him leaned against the stone made her a little nervous, "Are you ok?"

He waved the question off, "Oh don't worry about me Anko-chan, I'll be fine..." he told her before nodding at the body, "Him on the other hand... well, he couldn't handle losing and kinda... lost his head in the end..."

_To be continued..._

-X-

Just fucking review and tell me your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23: Three Months Later

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 23: Three Months Later

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

AN: This is mainly a time skip and Lemon chapter. Also this may just be a temp chapter, I wanted to post this for a few people who really wanted to see this.

Sitting at her desk inside the tower, Tsunade went about her day almost like a robot, reading important mission reports and documents, signing to approve or disapprove various requests ranging from missions to funding, and generally wondering why she even took this job, much less stayed in office.

"Good morning Tsunade-chan," Naruto hummed as he popped into her office in a plume of smoke, standing right across from her with the desk between them.

"Brat..." she started with a dangerous tone as she stood from her seat, "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I've never really kept counting after the twentieth time," he mused with a grin, "But I thought you liked my visits..."

In a flash, the blond kage grabbed him by his vest and pulled him forward, meeting him half way and pressing her lips to his. She moaned into the kiss which lasted a few moments, enjoying how he grabbed the back of her head to keep them together for a little longer.

"You know I do Naruto-kun," she whispered as they broke the kiss and stood back from each other.

Like many of her stories, the one of how they got together started with a bottle of Saki. She'd been drinking and with her growing feelings for the fellow blond, she decided to stop acting like a shy schoolgirl and make a move. When it came time for his physical/checkup, she 'replaced' the doctor that was going to handle it and when it came time for a semen sample lets just say they were in there for awhile... she never did get that sample, in the little cup that is.

She sat back down in her chair and picked up a cup of coffee from her desk, "I don't have another mission for you today though," she told him while taking a sip of the caffeinated liquid, "Besides, most of your team is out on separate missions."

"I know that." he replied while walking around her desk, "I can't just come and visit my beautiful Hokage first thing in the morning?"

She smirked at him, "I'm working brat, I need to get caught up on this mess and don't have time to 'play' right now... why don't you go see Anko? I gave her the day off."

While many wouldn't even think of sharing their man, Naruto was a special case. Since he was the last of his clan, he was allowed to take multiple wives after being placed under the Clan Restoration Act, a perverted man's wet dream. His placement under the act was mainly due to her pushing it through the steps and signing him into it, silently threatening someone to try and stop her.

"Anko's out like a light and I doubt an earthquake will wake her up."

-X-

Mumbling under her breath and snuggling deeper into a large, nearly five foot long body pillow with both her arms and legs wrapped tightly around it.

"Oh Naruto-kun you still want more?" she murmured in her sleep while moving her hips against the thing, "We've done it five times already."

The woman giggled, "Mmm... fine, let me roll over... pound me from... behind."

Had she been awake, she would've noticed that she was facing the edge of the bed, so when she went to roll onto her front, she went right over the edge and fell with a thump as her arms and legs hit the hardwood floor.

"Zzzz... so... that's how you want it?" she continued to say in her sleep, "I love... when your rough..."

Clutching a pillow on the other end of the bed, Tayuya laid there with wide eyes as she had listened to the woman say things like that for the past hour. She had even mentioned her a few times and the things she said were horrifying to even think about, not to mention how scared she was when she thought about the woman actually forcing her into acting those sick dreams of hers out.

-X-

"Well you'll just have to wait until tonight then," she teased while not even looking at him, only to shiver when his breath tickled her ear.

"Oh I can wait..." he stopped and flicked her earlobe with his tongue, "The question is, can you?"

Setting the cup down, Tsunade glanced at him, "Is that a bet I hear?"

The teen chuckled, "I don't feel like playing that game today Tsu-chan," he whispered while planting a kiss on her neck, slowly moving his hands to her body as he leaned over her. One hand rubbed her lower back while the other slipped under her green coat and teased the underside of her large breasts. "After-all... I always win in the end."

Her low hum made him grin, "Oh, you like it when I play with you like-" He stopped and bit his lip when she caught his hand in a powerful, vice-grip and pulled it from her shirt.

"I said that you gotta wait," she told him with a sweet smile, "And for that, you have to massage my back tonight," Tsunade squeezed his wrist a little tighter, "Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good," Her hand glowed with healing chakra and eased the pain she caused him right then before pulling him down for another kiss, "Now go on and get, I need to get this bullshit done and can't with your fine ass around." she told him before sending him off.

When he left she sighed, "I ought to be ashamed of myself," the woman mused while leaning on an elbow with her chin in the palm of her hand, "Fifty-two and in love with a fourteen year old brat."

Thinking about it for a minute, the blond chuckled to herself, "I feel like a teen again, making plans to meet up and have sex... but then again, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hearing a knock from her door, Tsunade looked up and called for whoever it was to enter.

"Tsunade-sama, we need to go over the plans for the tournament before I send it off." Shizune spoke as she opened the door and walked in with a stack of papers in her arms, the little piglet following behind her.

Waving her in, she noticed that Shizune's face turned a little red when she neared the desk. "What?"

"Ah... Tsunade-sama, would you like for me to turn the heat up a little?"

She looked at her strangely, "What?"

"Your ah..." Shizune stopped and pointed at her own chest.

Looking down, Tsunade inwardly cursed Naruto. The brat had opened her shirt so that it showed a lot more cleavage and not only that but her nipples were hard and pressing against her shirt. Fixing her shirt and closing her coat, Tsunade ignored the question.

"So where were we again?"

"The Tournament Tsunade-sama..."

-X-

After leaving Tsunade's office, Naruto went to his own below the tower and found it silent, no rare outburst of cursing from Tayuya, no sound of weights being lifted by Jirobo, who liked to use the new set of weights and weight bench added to the barracks. There was nothing beeping or bubbling in Kabuto's mini lab as he did his thing, researching and reverse engineering things for him. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Yakumo went with both Kabuto and Jirobo on their mission then he wouldn't really know if she was there or not at first. The girl was like a mouse and never really made a sound.

Standing there alone, Naruto hummed, "Fuck it, I'm taking the day off."

-X-

Around lunch, Naruto found himself sitting down for a bowl of ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, enjoying his lunch while Ayame took orders from the other customers and quickly went back into the back to help Teuchi with the cooking. She did spare a few minutes to speak with him just before the lunch rush but the stand was getting a lot more business nowadays, so much so that they had mentioned something about closing the shop to have it expanded and remodeled, maybe even add more to the menu.

"Yo Naruto!" he heard a voice call, making him turn slightly to see Kiba approaching with Akamaru trailing after him.

During the past few weeks he'd actually seen a lot more of the others from his graduating class than before. Not as in taking missions with them, but mainly in passing. Sometimes they'd ask where he'd been and what he'd been doing, curious as to why they hadn't seen him in so long but as usual, he informed them that it was classified, something that his rank of special Jonin made a lot easier to believe.

"Hmm?" he replied, going back to his noodles as the teen stopped and took a place on a barstool.

"Tonight the rest of our class is getting together with our sensei's and going out, they told me to tell you and see if you'll come too."

The blond thought about it, on one hand there was his academy class and their sensei's... then on the other there was the Hokage. Hang out with people he never really liked too well... or have sex with the most powerful woman in the village. Blow his whole evening in a restaurant... or get blown.

Honestly, how hard was that decision?

"Can't, got something to do tonight."

"You sure? I mean it's a free meal."

"Yeah, I'm sure,"

The mutt shrugged, "Alright then, your loss."

It only he knew.

-X-

"A Tournament huh?"

Tsunade hummed lowly as she felt her man rub her bare back, tracing small, faded scars from her days as an active field ninja and medic, back when she was a major target out on the battlefield as a teen. Laying on top of a soft cream colored fur rug on her bedroom floor, she crossed her arms under her chin and just enjoyed his ministrations to her back. During this, she had told him of her plans to hold a contest with all the village ninja competing against each other for crystals. The ninja with the most crystals at the end would get to make one request and if it was within reason and possible, she'd make sure that it'd happen.

"That's right," she murmured as he straddled her smooth, flawless thighs with only a frilly black lace pair of panties covering her rear, "Are you going to try and win?"

He chuckled and leaned up, taking he long blond hair pulled into two ponytails and moving it all to one side to uncover her neck, "I guess I could... but what would I use my 'wish' on?" he mused while nipping on her neck.

The hokage leaned her head to the side, letting him lick, nip, and kiss on her neck as much as he wanted, "I'm sure you could think of something."

When he finally pulled back and released her neck, a developing hickey was left before he returned to rubbing her back.

"Hmm... Naruto-kun... is that what I think it is?" she asked, feeling something against her ass as she started to move it a little.

"You know it is..."

"Hmm... then let me take care of that, get up and sit on the bed, let your woman take care of you."

Standing up, they both made it to her bed where he sat on the edge while she dropped to her knees in front of him and started rubbing him through his boxers.

"My, my, Naruto-kun, look how hard you are." she stated before helping him pull them off, smirking at how his manhood sprang up, almost as if demanding that she take care of it.

She began by taking hold of him with one hand and stroking him slowly, only to speed up when he growled at her. The woman could feel it twitch in her hand, pulsing with his blood as it stood at full mast. The heat it gave off when she wrapped her lips around the tip still amazed her, even though this wasn't the first time she'd gone down on him.

"I've had enough of that slow teasing shit," he suddenly told her, his hands taking a hold of her head, "Time for Tsu-chan to bow to her masters demands."

She gagged for a second when he pushed her head down completely but moaned as she loved the feeling of his cock invading her throat. Not many would suspect it but the she loved to be dominated, to be treated like a pet instead of the leader she was to the village. He continued to hold her down for a moment before letting her up a bit to catch her breath but she started to engulf him exactly how he liked a moment later, allowing him to lay back and just enjoy the feeling.

Soon her room was filled with the lewd sound of his cock invading her throat, which continued on for a few minutes before he came and let her swallow it all down.

"Good girl," he spoke as he sat up, petting her on the head as she removed him from her mouth and started licking it clean.

"I have a surprise for you Naruto-sama," Tsunade told him slyly after finishing her task, making sure that no inch of his shaft went un-licked by her tongue. "Just sit back and let your pet do all the work."

As he watched, Tsunade grinned at him and moved a little higher, resting her melons on his thighs before wrapping them around his throbbing, wet member. When he was in position, she squeezed them together around his cock and began to move them up and down his shaft.

"Holy fuck!" he groaned out, his head lulling back as the feeling of her fucking him with her tits washed over him. This was one of the few things they'd yet to do for some reason but he never really cared too much, figuring that since she wasn't comfortable with it since she hadn't brought it up.

"Damn that feels good," she listened to him exclaim, feeling a sense of pride in her work, "Squeeze them harder." She did as he said and pushed her tits together harder and moved them faster, up and down his manhood.

Looking down, she saw the tip poking in and out of her bust and leaned her head down to lick it every time it popped up, only to feel his hand on her head again just minutes before he came again.

-X-

Returning to her own apartment a few doors down from her masters, Tayuya balanced a bag of food while thinking Kami that she wouldn't be called over to Naruto's place. Sure she loved how he could screw her into unconsciousness but the soreness was maddening to deal with afterward.

Unlocking the door, the redhead entered and locked it behind her before heading to the kitchen to store everything away. After that, she went to her bedroom to change, only to turn the light on and see Anko standing there with nothing but a grin on.

"Naruto-kun is busy tonight, little girl... and I haven't had a chance to play with you for awhile." she trailed off as she took a few steps towards her, "But don't worry, I'm not going to be too rough on you... you'll be taking care of my pleasure tonight."

Even if she were able to beat the older woman, Tayuya had no other choice but to obey as she was pulled to her small bed. All she could do was follow Anko's orders as she told her to eat her pussy.

-X-

Moans and grunts filled the air as Naruto pounded Tsunade from behind, making her gasp out what a dirty girl she was.

"Oh fuck, that's right fuck me... fuck this dirty little girl, fuck this filthy slut!" she cried while pressing the side of her face against the bed and spreading her cheeks for him with both hands. "Yes, make me your slave. Rape my slutty pussy, Master!"

Pulling on her ponytails, Naruto thrust himself into her like a wrecking ball, making the bed shake and beat the wall every time he bottomed out.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" she all but screamed, her walls closing in on him, "Cum with me! Cum with me Naruto-kun, fill me with your cum!"

"Fuck your so tight!" he grunted out, "I'm about to..."

Tsunade turned her head and buried it in the mattress, half muffling her orgasmic scream as he buried himself to the hilt and flooded her insides.

He took a breath and huffed, wiping some sweat from his forehead before falling foreword and laying against her back.

She purred constantly with him against her back before gasping when he slid a hand around her waist and flicked her clit while his manhood was still firmly lodged inside her. "Again?"

He chuckled.

"Kami... you've came in me three times already, my womb's about to burst."

He saw up and pulled himself from her quivering depths, "Then I'll use this!" he told her happily while pressing himself against her puckered hole and began to push it in with her quickly spreading her cheeks again and loosening her rectum a bit, not wanting it to hurt her as his massive.

Her eyes widened when two more hands grabbed hold of her. Looking, she saw a shadow clone smirking at her with a stiff problem of his own.

"We still have all night Tsu-chan, let's get wild!"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review this awaited lemon.


	24. Chapter 24: Konoha Freeforall Pt 1

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 24: Konoha Free-for-all Pt 1

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

(AN: If things seem a little confusing, don't worry because I'll explain them in time)

-X-

Standing on the top of the Tower, Tsunade grinned as she looked down at the village with one hand on her waist and her ponytails waving in the breeze. The streets were crowded with ninja of all ranks, even the buildings had them lined along the rooftops for a good view. Genin to Jonin and even a few retired or inactive ninja all excitedly waited for the event to start, she even saw some ANBU hidden here and there, also deciding to try their hand at this.

"It's starting to get lively down there," the kage mused cheerfully as she looked around, searching the crowds for a hint of her lover.

Standing a few feet away, Shizune smiled excitedly while holding Tonton, "Of course it is, the great tournament is about to start," she all but squealed with the piglet nodding along, "It'd be strange if if didn't get lively."

Two ninja hopped onto the rooftop behind them and knelt to one knee respectfully, the first being a dark brown haired man with a burn scar on the left side of his face while the other was Genma from the chunin exams.

"Hokage-sama," the scared man began as he looked up to her while Genma continued, "We have a report from the Southern main entrance, four Sand shinobi have arrived. The late Kazekage's children and their sensei,"

Tsunade, still scanning the area for Naruto, grabbed the rails at the edge loosely and leaned on it slightly, "They're our guests for this event, they'll be joining it too... so be polite."

"Hai!" they both chorused before vanishing in the same manner as they arrived.

"Well then... looks like it's just about time." she muttered, her happy look darkening just a bit as she failed to see Naruto. "Everyone's here... or almost everyone."

-X-

Wearing all of his gear, Naruto smirked from his perch above the village, atop the Hokage monument lording over the Hokage Tower. "Hehehe, feel that?" he asked the four ninja behind him, "The energy in the air, the brewing chaos ready to explode at a moment's notice. What a rush!"

"How... strangely poetic, Naruto-kun" Kabuto mused from behind his commander with Yakumo, Jirobo, and Tayuya next to him, all lined up in one line side by side. "I trust that the plans haven't changed."

The blond hummed, "Of course not,"

Turning to look at them, his smirk widened as he once again saw them all dressed in similar gear close enough to be confused with an ANBU uniform while not enough to have them be charged with impersonating an ANBU. But instead of the tight, form fitting black pants ANBU were issued, Naruto had them wear black cargo pants that were tailored to their size, as not to be baggy and make noise or get caught on something.

Yakumo and Tayuya both wore matching armor but the redhead had a tank top on underneath it while Yakumo had a short sleeved shirt on. Both had a tanto on their person with a blade just a little over one foot long.

Jirobo on the other hand, didn't have the armor and had a belt with pouches on it. He didn't like vests or armor due to his size and since he was a taijutsu fighter he liked to be able to move faster.

Kabuto on the other hand, had on a black button up shirt with both sleeves rolled up above his elbow while a red armband baring a white cross sat just below his shoulder to identify him as a combat medic. He had all of his gear in pouches on his belt that had a load baring suspender/harness going over each shoulder.

Tsunade's voice echoed from below and he turned to watch his lover address the crowd below with the others stepping forward to do so as well.

-X-

"Listen!" Tsunade snapped to make them quite down, "Due to the number of participates, you will all do a preliminary match to decide who gets in the final match... now I'm sure that everyone is aware of the rules but let me explain it one more time. This is a free-for-all for the crystals given to each and everyone of you, chunin and above will carry red crystals while the genin have the blue, Red is worth three points and Blue is worth one. You will all fight until the end of the time limit and the one with the most points will get to ask for one thing and should it be possible and even reasonable, I will make sure it's done."

Various ninja looked at the crystals they'd been given. Even Naruto took the red one he had and smirked.

"Even if you lose your crystal, you can retry as many times as you want if it's within the time limit. May the best ninja win... Begin!"

With the order to start, every ninja capable of using a body flicker vanished while others ran off into the village.

-X-

"It's time," Naruto spoke, "go and complete your missions."

"Hai!" they all spoke before vanishing, Yakumo hopping up on Jirobo's back for fast travel as he was her protector during things like this.

Looking down at the tower, he pulled out a seal and activated it before grinning and taking a great leap...

-X-

"This was a pretty good idea Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya spoke as he arrived just moments before she yelled out for the ninja to begin, "It gives everyone a taste of real battle without too much danger."

"Yes but what about the village itself?" asked one of the village elders in a grouchy tone, obviously against the idea, "One stray jutsu and-"

But before the elder could finish, Naruto landed behind Tsunade and lashed out at Jiraiya with a sole kick to the back. With the sole of his foot firmly planted on the pervert's long ponytail and red vest, he sent the man over the railing. All of this happening in less than second.

The white haired pervert yelped, having been caught off guard as he hadn't sensed the incoming chakra. He hit the railing with his lower stomach, the momentum making him flip over and onto the slanted roof below, which was too steep to stop him.

Tsunade, seeing her teammate flip over the railing, spun around to see the smirking visage of Naruto not three feet away. "What do you think your doing brat?"

"Wining the tournament of course,"

Homura Mitokado frowned, "You'll be executed for that-" he started only to be interrupted by Naruto, who expected this.

"Normally I would... but this is a special occasion... isn't it Tsunade-sama?" he mused, showing respect in front of the elders as neither of them wanted the two to know about there relationship. He slowly got into a fighting stance while the Kage chuckled.

The busty blond reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a red crystal of her own, making Shizune, Homura, and Koharu gasp as they realized that the woman was also competing.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious!" the older woman exclaimed with wide eyes as said woman popped her knuckles and raised her fists as well.

Not even paying them any attention, Tsunade watched the teen closely, "I've been waiting a long time for this rematch you little brat,"

"Well bring it on grandma," he shot back before they attacked.

Seeing that there was no stopping them, Shizune and the two elders got the hell off the rooftop before they became collateral damage.

-X-

Landing on his head, Jiraiya rolled a few times before stopping on his back with swirls in his eyes, muttering incoherently before shaking it off, only to find himself staring up a female civilians skirt. "Totally worth it!" the pervert spoke as he saw that it was a thong, only to be beaten by the civilian just moments later with a scream of pervert echoing through the air.

-X-

Down below the Hokage tower, in the large open courtyard around it, two women circled each other while three ninken sized up an older, battle scared ninken not too far away.

They both had the signature red fang markings of the Inuzuka on each cheek but the first wore a standard jonin uniform and had a large spiky head of brown hair and purple lipstick. The younger wore a form fitting version of a Konoha flak jacket without pockets and unzipped just enough to show off some cleavage. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with two bangs framing her face while she had on a pair of tight shorts and sandals.

"You really think you can take me pup?" the older, more feral woman barked with a wide grin, showing off her elongated fangs to the girl.

"There's only one way to find out, Mom."

The battle scared wolf dog broke it's staring contest and looked up before barking at them in english, "Tsume move now!"

The feral woman leapt away just in time to avoid being hit as a person flew into the ground right where she'd been standing, kicking up dirt and dust to form a small dust cloud.

"Ok... that hurt," Naruto muttered from his position inside a small crater.

"I ain't done yet Brat!" they heard the Hokage yell.

Looking up, they gaped at the sight of her sailing towards them with her foot raised, ready to deliver a earth shaking heel drop to the blond below.

Dodging just in time, Naruto was still thrown off balance as the ground twenty feet around them shattered and seemed to explode below him, once again throwing dirt and stones everywhere.

Creating a shadow clone, he grabbed it's wrist and slung him around before sending it into the cloud like a arrow, where it grabbed the woman around the waist and slammed her into the street before dispelling as she slammed her deadly fist into it's temple.

Tsume and her daugther Hana stopped what they were doing and stared in shock at the sight of the two blonds fighting, one of which was their Hokage. Had it not been for the sight of the gleaming red crystal bouncing around her neck, they might've attacked he teen to defend her but right now she wasn't just the Hokage but a fellow constant.

"Hey ma?"

"Yeah?" Tsume replied, hearing Hana call her as they just stood there and watched this blond boy fight the hokage in taijutsu.

"Shouldn't we stop them? I mean, attacking the Hokage is considered high treason right?"

Naruto ducked under a punch and landed one of his on into the woman's gut, making her grunt before she slammed her fist down onto his back like a hammer only for the teen to go up in smoke.

"I... don't really know... but she ain't calling for back up and she's got a crystal so I guess it's ok."

-X-

Kabuto hummed lowly to himself as he took down a genin who thought that he'd be easy pickings because of him being a medic. That was something he'd taken advantage of for quite some time now, as most medics focused on medical jutsu and chakra control to keep them finely honed and save lives while barely keeping up with their normal ninja training. The genin had tried to intimidate him at first but the jonin level Kabuto quickly vanished and grabbed the genin in a choke hold with one arm while his other ran a chakra scalpel across his captive's calf muscles.

Knocking the now disabled genin out cold, he removed the blue crystal and placed it inside his pocket along with another blue and a red one.

"Pretty brutal considering that he was a fellow Leaf Ninja," spoke a voice from seemingly nowhere.

Kabuto ignored the statement and smiled, "I've been waiting for you to show up, your late. It's a good thing the commander isn't here or he'd be unhappy."

"Some things... came up unexpectedly,"

"Well it doesn't matter now," the medic exclaimed, adjusting his glasses, "what do you have for us?"

-X-

"You've gotten better," Tsunade exclaimed as they leapt away from each other, now standing on opposite buildings with a village street separating the two of them. Hand glowing green, she quickly healed her busted lip and watched the blond teen balancing on a flagpole, his own wounds healing thanks to the demon within his gut.

When he smirked at her, she narrowed her eyes, "What's with the look?"

Naruto held up his hand and opened it, letting her red crystal dangle from his finger, "It looks like I win this round, Tsu-chan." he mused, causing her to check the pocket where she had placed it, only to find it gone.

"Oh you sneaky little-" she started before shaking her fist at him, "This isn't over yet!"

"The get you another crystal and come after me Tsu-chan," he teased, spinning it on his finger, "I'll take that one too!"

She was about to attack but he went up in smoke, revealing to her that it was a clone and that he had used it as a distraction to escape. "Just you wait Naru-kun," she smirked, "I went easy on you that time..."

-X-

Shikamaru groaned as he laid back on a bench atop a two story shop, looking up at the small roof built above it, he held the red crystal above his face and stared at it.

"Man what a drag..." the teenaged, lazy chunin grumbled, "This whole tournament thing is troublesome, I'd rather be sleeping." He twisted his body to lay down on the bench before raising his hand again, "This thing just gets in the way..."

Without care, he tossed it aside and placed his arms under his head, waiting to hear the sound of the crystal hitting the stone roofing/floor... only, it never came.

Glancing over, he was surprised to see Naruto standing there with his arm out to the side, looking at him with a raised eyebrow while holding the crystal in his hand.

"Hm, didn't expect to see you of all people," Shikamaru grunted while once again closing his eyes and relaxing, "But if you want the thing you can have it, this is too troublesome to bother with."

"That's just like you Shikamaru," the blonde chortled lightly, shaking his head with an amused expression before slipping the crystal necklace around his neck with the other two, proudly showing them off like trophies.

The Nara waved it off, "This is pointless to me, even if I won what would I ask for?"

Naruto hummed, "Knowing you... you'd ask for a job that pays you to lay around and watch clouds." he shrugged before seeing the teen twitch.

"Hmm... I never thought of that..."

"Wanna try and get it back?"

At the teens challenge, Shikamaru seemed to think about it before sighing, "Fighting you would be too bothersome, besides, I know my limits."

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU PIG!" Screeched a voice from the alley next to the building they were on.

Leaving Shikamaru to his lounging, Naruto followed the noise, hearing the sound of metal striking metal as he got closer. He peered over the railing to see Sakura and Ino fighting like a couple of academy students.

Catching each others hands, the two girls pushed against each other, trying to knock the other off balance as they glared. A few loose shuriken and kunai were on the ground around them as they 'grappled', making him sweat drop at their sad attempt at fighting.

"That all you got, Pig!" the pinklet smirked into their deadlock, making the light blonde haired girl sneer.

"Don't get cocky, crybaby!"

Both let the others hand go and launched themselves back before throwing more shuriken, only for them to collide in the middle as they landed on the ground and slid a few feet back.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Sakura declared firmly, holding her fist up while Ino did the same and roared, "That's my line!"

Sneering down at them, Naruto turned away, "Fucking pathetic," he spoke disgustedly before walking away, making Shikamaru's eyes widen a bit as he heard what the blond said.

-X-

Kurenai screamed as she fell to her knees, her body engulfed in flames, flailing around she tried to extinguish the fire only to blink when she suddenly found herself perfectly fine.

"What the?" she exclaimed in shock while looking at her arms, now covered in dirt but perfectly fine, "No way... that couldn't be a genjutsu?"

"Oh yes it was..." a voice called out of nowhere, making her heart stop as she recognized it.

"Im... Impossible!" the genjutsu mistress of Konoha stuttered as she looked around the forrest wildly.

The voice from her past echoed all throughout the clearing, seemingly from everywhere, "Nothing's impossible sensei... you told me that yourself."

"What are you doing Yakumo, your chakra and bloodline was sealed, you were forbidden from becoming a ninja."

Yakumo laughed harshly, her previously sweeter voice turning dark and angry, "What do you think, _Sensei_?" She growled out, the word 'sensei' filled with venom, "I'm getting you back for spitting on my dreams."

Kurenai's vision blurred, the world around her changing nonstop and making her nauseous when suddenly, a shadowy shinobi attacked her, swinging a sword at her face. She managed to dodge and jump back in time, putting up an arm to defend herself only to grunt when the blade sliced into her skin.

The genjutsu faded but the painful wound on her arm didn't, proving to her that her attacker was indeed Yakumo as only she could cast a illusion so real that it could actually leave physical wounds.

"You promised me that you'd help me become a ninja, you said that I could even with my weak body but you gave up on me... you betrayed me!" the younger genjutsu mistress of Red Cell yelled.

Black chains burst from the ground and insnared the rookie jonin before she could escape, pulling her to the ground defenseless.

"I'll make you pay!"

"Stop it," another voice spoke in the distance, "were not allowed to kill or maim anyone."

"But she deserves it!"

"Commanders orders."

"... Fine,"

After a minute of nothing, Kurenai found herself free, her arm bleeding from a large gash but relatively fine.

-X-

Naruto hummed darkly as he placed another red crystal around his neck, a couple hours having past since his 'fight' with Tsunade. He now had four red crystals and three blue ones dangling around his neck, having taken out a chunin that usually guarded the front gates and a handful of genin older than himself.

"Thanks for the crystal," he mocked while looking down at the unconscious chunin in the forest near the northern section of the city before jumping away and heading deeper into the forest in search of his next victim.

But the hunter soon found himself being the hunted as he had to body flicker in midair to avoid a giant fireball.

Naruto landed on a massive tree limb and looked to the direction of his attacker, only to smirk, "Oh this'll be good,"

"Ready to lose... dope?"

_To be continued..._

-X-


	25. Chapter 25: Konoha Freeforall Pt 2

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 25: Konoha Free-for-all Pt 2 (Naruto's Request)

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

"Now that's a word I haven't heard in a while," the blonde mused aloud as he looked at the Uchiha, "And from a genin like you too? In case you've forgot, I'm a tokubetsu jonin."

Sasuke sneered, "It dosen't matter what rank you are, I'm still better than you, I've already taken out two jonin." he boasted with an arrogant smirk while showing off two red crystals.

Looking at them, Naruto raised in eyebrow, Sasuke didn't have a scratch on him at all and no ninja would lose to the emo without a fight since the prize for wining was basically one wish.

"You found them on the ground didn't you?" he deadpanned, making the Uchiha sweat drop as his accusation hit the nail on the head. Many of the ninjas had unknowingly lost their crystals throughout the day so just finding one on the ground was possible, not that anyone knew of course.

"Shut up loser, just give up the crystals before I have to hurt you."

"You want these?" he shot back, pointing at the crystals, "Come and take them, little faggot emo bitch."

Sasuke, arrogance all over his face, lunged at him like a common civilian with a kunai, having to jump as they were still in the high forest canopy in the ancient trees of Fire country.

"Arrogant little bitch," Naruto muttered while sidestepping the stab and doing the same to Sasuke that he did to Jiraiya, planting his foot into his side and push kicking him hard enough to knock him off balance and stumble.

The genin lost his balance but caught himself of the massive tree trunk.

Turning to glare at the blond, Sasuke grit his teeth, his Sharingan flashing to life which made Naruto chuckle.

"Using the all mighty Sharingan already?" he taunted with a mocking look of disappointment, "And here I thought that you got stronger,"

"Better than you!"

That was all the emo growled out before attacking again, sprinting towards the teen and using the Uchiha's interceptor style.

Each strike was awkward and easy to avoid or even counter for the blond, the Interceptor style was a defensive style more than anything. They would wait for the strike, using their eyes to help predict attacks then block and counterattack with effective strikes to exposed weak points.

Growing more and more agitated as none of his strikes landed, Sasuke tried to surprise Naruto with a sudden knee, which landed. But the strike was useless as it hit the scroll pouches of the vest and hurt him more than it did Naruto.

Smirking, Naruto hooked his arm under Sasuke's knee and hooked his other arm around the back of his neck, there he twisted the genin's body sideways and returned the knee strike directly to Sasuke's unprotected side before repeating it a few more times.

Sasuke grunted the first time, mostly trying to escape the hold, but after the next two, he felt his one good leg give for a second. But he managed to keep from falling, not wanting to give the blond even more control in the fight than he already had. Expecting another knee to the torso, he tensed his abdomen and prepared himself for the strike.

But Naruto wasn't going for another knee. Feeling this, Naruto reared his head back and slammed his forehead into Sasuke's, making his arms, which had been trying to pry himself free, go limp as the strike stunned him.

The next thing Sasuke knew, his leg was free but his neck wasn't and he was being forces over and facing the tree below him while Naruto was at his side.

Holding Sasuke in place by his hair, Naruto roared as he brought his fist around in a circle. "Rising Tiger Claw!"

The move was basically a open hand uppercut, something he took from Jirobo's moves, but instead of his palm hitting the target, he held his fingers like claws while channeling chakra through them to strengthen and help prevent them from snapping like twigs.

Sasuke's whole body seemed to freeze upon impact before everything in his stomach came up followed by bile and lastly blood.

Naruto just laughed and let the boy fall to the limb below them, wheezing and coughing from his strike.

"Come on Uchiha, that can't be all you got!" he sneered before spitting on him, "Get your ass up and fight, where's that Uchiha fire huh? Did Itachi kill that when he butcher the rest of those animals you called family?"

-X-

Ibiki winced as he crashed into a training post in the center of a random training ground and held his chest in pain as he felt multiple ribs flaring in pain. Looking up he saw the beast that attacked him and grimaced.

Standing over eight feet tall, the thing wore a dark green full body suit and it's hair covered its entire head and face like a thick veil. It's only weapon was a massive metal club close to five foot long and weighing possibly over a hundred pounds with round half spheres all over the end.

"How do you like that, eh you mother fucker?" Spoke the beast's master, hopping from a tree and onto the things shoulders. Tayuya glared at the man as she held her demonic flute at the ready, "Not so tough now are you? Can't beat someone when they're not tied down can you? Pussy-ass-cock-sucking-son-of-a-no-good-whore!"

Ibiki grunted, this wasn't the first time someone he tortured in the past came after him for revenge, such things could happen anytime and he had come to expect it. Although, this was the first time any vengeance seeker had actually hurt him so badly.

Jumping off it's back, Tayuya started playing her flute, making the Doki rush him at incredible speeds and punt him, crushing the man against the post before it broke and flew back.

Seeing him go limp and lose consciousness, Tayuya approached cautiously incase he was playing possum. He didn't move at all when she took the red crystal from his neck, nor when she spit in his face.

"Your lucky that the commander said no killing, I'd love to fuck you up and disfigure your fucking ass."

-X-

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire!"

Naruto evaded the mass of small fireballs and the shuriken hidden within them with ease, making Sasuke clinch his teeth. His words seemed to spark a small fire inside the teen, forcing him to stand and fight again. But this time, he was using more ninjutsu, seeing as he couldn't really hold a match to Naruto with it.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" He asked the genin while landing upside down on a branch above them, "But I guess it's not your fault, all you Uchiha seem to be genetically retarded when it comes to knowing your limits."

"Shut the hell up! Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Once again, Naruto evaded with a bored look on his face. "I'm getting tired of your bullshit," he deadpanned before huffing as the teen threw a handful of Shuriken at him. He leaned out of the way, letting the six shuriken zoom past his body harmlessly.

"Got you dope!" Sasuke smirked before pulling his clinched hands back. Seeing this, Naruto noticed that six strands of extremely thin ninja wire glinted in the sunlight filtering through the leaves. The Uchiha controlled the six shuriken through the wires, manipulating them and causing them to curve and wrap around the blond. He then placed the wires in his mouth and flashed through some handseals before awkwardly calling out a fire jutsu, causing the fire to rush along the wire and engulf the blond.

"Nice try,"

Sasuke turned to the voice, his sharing blazing, only to kicked in the chin by Naruto and knocked into the air.

Following, the blond struck him with an uppercut to the back as they flew through the air before creating a shadow clone and having it throw him over the emo where he delivered a heel drop to his chest, sending him down to the forest floor like a shot.

The Uchiha slammed into the ground hard and pushed himself over to lay on his back, his body screaming in pain from the fall while Naruto dropped down with a frown on his face.

"How..." Sasuke bit out as he saw the blond approach, "My sharingan, why didn't it work."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, before smirking, "Because I've done something to make cheap tricks like that useless against me."

"Impossible, there's no way... a dope like you could do that. I'm an elite."

"And yet here we are," the blonde hummed while squatting down. Naruto snatched the two necklaces from around his neck and slugged Sasuke in the face when he tried to stop him. "Know your place Uchiha, dogs like you should kneel by their masters feet and do as their told."

Mouth covered in his own blood, Sasuke glared, "I'm no ones pet."

The blond stood up, stuffing the two crystals in his pocket since the chords were broke, "Wrong Uchiha, your ass belongs to the council... in fact... that probably the only reason someone hasn't killed you yet. Because let me let you in on a little secret, most of the civilians love you but only a fraction of the ninja give a damn about you. You Uchiha have pissed a lot of people off in the past and I happen to know quite a few people who'd want nothing more than to beat you to death and piss on your corpse."

With that, Naruto left the genin alone in the forest to stew in his own hate.

-X-

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Tsunade called as the tournament free for all came to an end after the six hour time limit was up. Many of the ninja looked bruised and battered but otherwise content, a lot of them were usually stuck doing missions or guard duty so this was a great opportunity for them to cut loose and actually do some fighting. The hospital however wasn't as happy, every medic they had was called in to help with the wounded.

They were all gathered in the chunin exam stadium, everyone sitting in the stands looking towards the balcony where the Hokage was sitting, also looking a little battered. The news that she had been competing had made it around the village just hours after the fighting began and many were relived that they hadn't ran into her while a few wished that they had, wanting to test themselves against the legendary field medic.

"The tournament has ended and I would like to announce the winner... and the winner is... a tie." she smirked when she heard the muttering of the crowd and gave them a moment to stop, "Not only that, but it's a four way tie!"

Once again she gave them a moment to calm themselves. "All with matching scores of twenty-seven points, we have Kabuto Yakushi..." the 19 year old field medic entered the field below them, "Jirobo... Tayuya... and Naruto Uzumaki!" she called out, each giving a few moments between each name as the four entered the field.

Their near matching uniforms caused a small stir among the crowd of shinobi, similar yet different to suit their skills and needs. It was obvious to them that they all knew each other and had most likely worked together, something that everyone else neglected to do as it would've increased their chances at losing or being tricked.

"Due to the fact that we have a tie, we will hold two semifinal rounds and a final match to determine the winner," Tsunade explained to the ninja, "We have already randomly chosen the match ups so will Kabuto and Tayuya remain on the field while the other two contestants return to the waiting area."

An ANBU member was sent down to proctor the matches and once he said to begin, the man quickly backed off.

Tayuya shook her head, "No, I give up,"

This stunned them all... well all but the other members of Red Cell.

"I'm almost out of chakra and don't even have a chance against him so it's no use in me even trying."

Kabuto nodded, "Yeah, I should withdraw too... I'm low on chakra and a fight would do more harm than good," he exclaimed with a light chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck.

As disappointed as the gathered ninja were, none of them spoke out and expressed it as they knew that in a real situation, it was better to pull out of a fight and live to fight another day, that is unless your comrades were in mortal danger.

The ANBU called the match and the two ninja exited the arena before Naruto and Jirobo took positions across from each other. Neither moved as the match started and just watched each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Taijutsu first?" Naruto simpered with a raised eyebrow, making the larger teen nod once.

Jirobo raised his fists and settled into his usual style called the Arhat Fist, "Normal wager?"

The blond smirked, getting into a type of brawler stance, "Sure,"

Some muttered about the stance being poor but Gai and a few others with a lot of experience in Taijutsu noticed that it wasn't what it seemed. A fact that was supported when the two met and began to exchange blows.

The Arhat Fist was a style that focused on simple physical attacks that were augmented with the orange haired teen's incredible raw strength. Palm strikes, shoulder thrusts, knee strikes, body slams, punches... any simple strike that didn't waste energy with complex movement and needless flare.

The large fist belonging to Jirobo flew through the air, narrowly missing Naruto's face as he jumped back before leapfrogging the larger teen when he tried to follow up with a shoulder thrust.

It took Jirobo a second to stop his full speed slam but that was all Naruto needed to kick him in the back of the knee and send him down to one leg. Taking advantage, Naruto spun around with a spinning heel kick, trying to hit him in the temple for a knock out but the larger of the two seemed to have predicted this and raised his arm, letting the strike connect with his upper under arm.

"Got you," the teen smirked before bringing his arm down and trapping Naruto by the ankle. He then spun his body around and released the blond, aiming to throw him into a wall while running after the flying teen, hoping to body slam Naruto after hitting the stone wall.

Twisting like a cat in the air, Naruto's feet touched the wall, allowing him to jump just as the speeding train that was Jirobo hit the wall, nearly hitting him as he landed back on the ground a few yards away while a cloud of dust blocked his view.

"Come on," he called out to the smoke, "You got a harder head than that, oh and I win that bet,"

"Earth Style: Earth Shaking Palm!" came the voice from the cloud just before the ground under and in front of the blond started shaking violently like an earthquake, chunks of rock and rubble from the ground overturning while smaller pieces pelted him harmlessly.

"Earth Style: Landslide!"

Using the shaking as a distraction, Jirobo used another jutsu and this time, used the upturned rock and dirt to feed the jutsu. The earth in front of him shot towards Naruto like a landslide, as the name implied, with a wave of rock and stone in the lead, nearly hitting him had he not substituted with a clone in time.

"On to jutsu then!" Naruto mused as he landed in front of the landslide, still in the way but far enough to use his own. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The massive gust of wind stopped the landslide in it's tracks before he used another to send it back.

Seeing his own attacks be sent back, Jirobo used one of his shield jutsu, the Earth Shore Return. It was an earth jutsu that raised a strong wall of earth to block the returned attack.

But there was a problem with it, the jutsu only protected his front and he needed to keep a focus on it or else it'll fail.

"I win,"

He stiffened when the voice from behind him poke up just as the Kusanagi appeared over his shoulder. He had lost and Naruto had won...

... All according to plan.

-X-

Meeting the Hokage in her office, Naruto hummed as he thought about what he wanted while Tsunade waited for his answer.

"I know..." he exclaimed with a grin, "I want you to declare me the All Powerful Overlord of the World,"

Tsunade sweat dropped, "Brat..." she threatened darkly.

"Fine, fine," he huffed before walking around her desk, "How about this then, my request is this... Tsunade..." Naruto stopped and turned her chair to face him as he dropped to one knee and took her hand.

"Will you marry me?"

_To be continued..._

-X-


	26. Chapter 26: TAMA CHAN!

The Rise of a Warlord

Chapter 26: TAMA-CHAN!

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning-

Naruto will be darker...

There will be harsh language...

There may be lemons...

This list may grow in time...

-X-

It was the news that struck the entire village silent, Naruto Uzumaki... Naruto 'the-demon-brat' Uzumaki, the Dope, the Dead Last, the idiot... had proposed to the Hokage! A woman more than three times his age and of higher status within the village. Not only that but she accepted!

Many females of the village cooed as the story got out, how the noble and valiant Uzumaki fought tooth and nail to win then used his request to ask her to marry him. He could've asked for nearly anything else but chose to give it up and romantically ask for her hand in marriage.

The older civilians whom were married lost themselves in the memories of how they proposed, the ones who were engaged found themselves comparing the methods that they used to Naruto's, and those thinking of proposing were thinking of how they could possibly measure up to something like that.

Not only that but the village fan girls were all sighing wistfully, wishing that something like that would happen to them while the subject of their unrequited love felt a chill run down their back.

And apparently, when the village elders (Minus Hiruzen) tried to say that she'd been tricked into it, Tsunade countered with the fact that they'd been going out for awhile now, even going so far as to kiss him in public. And not a small peck on the cheek or lips, but a kiss that had mothers covering their children's eyes.

With Naruto's increased standing with the village, many accepted their relationship, some outright supporting it and sending their congratulations or even gifts. The Shinobi part of the village were just as if not more supportive. They knew that their lives were uncertain and that they could die anytime during missions, those that did find love deserved it no matter who it was with. A view shared by many ninja worldwide, whether it be gay, straight, or even bisexual.

Like the civilians, even some of the ninja sent a gift or two... speaking of which.

In the living room of her home, Tsunade and Naruto looked at the gift they'd just gotten. Both were wearing bathrobes and nothing else... well Tsunade now had her engagement ring on but that was it.

But the two were sitting on the couch with a six inch by six inch wooden box with an egg sitting on a small cushion inside that was just a bit bigger than his hand.

"A Onsen Tamago?" Tsunade read, holding the letter that came with it with a huff, "Leave it to Gai to send such a strange gift... I mean really, what's a Hot springs Egg anyway?"

Picking it off carefully, Naruto checked it over, "Don't know... but it's warm."

Without warning, the shell shattered in his hands, making him blink when he suddenly found a small turtle in his hands and blinking at him with a pair of adorable beady black eyes. It had a light green shell and yellow skin, it's four flippers rubbing against his palm while it's tiny yellow tail seemed to wag.

"Myuh!" it squeaked cutely, it's mouth curling into a smile while it's cheeks blushed lightly.

Both blonds stared at it with wide eyes.

"Holy..." Tsunade started with her mouth agape at the adorable little turtle in her soon to be husbands hand.

"... shit," the teen finished.

The turtle suddenly flew from his hand, gliding up to his head and landing in his hair, patting him with it's flippers while chirping 'Myuh' over and over again.

-X-

As it turns out, Gai had given them a Hot Springs Turtle, an extremely rare and unique breed of sea turtle that inhabit the areas around volcanic regions, swimming amongst the local hot springs. They are uniquely intelligent, capable of understanding and responding to human speech and action as well as performing actions such as reading and writing... or that's what they read.

And apparently the understanding humans part was true, as it had perched itself in Naruto's hair and nodded when Tsunade read it out loud.

They agreed to keep the turtle, especially with it's adorable 'please keep me' eyes, and agreed to name her Tama-chan. Another reason they kept her was because of the fact that she didn't want to leave Naruto's hair, as like many egg-born animals, it formed a special bond in it's heart with the first being it saw, dubbing Naruto as it's daddy.

While instinct told most animals that the first thing it saw upon birth was it's mother, hot spring turtles were extremely smart and instead of instantly dubbing the first being it saw as 'Momma' she would be able to understand that 'Dad' fit him better.

-X-

"I'm so glad that we took the day off," Tsunade spoke as they laid together on the couch late in the afternoon after looking up what they could about Tama-chan, who finally flew off to look around her new home, especially the private indoor hot springs that her kind loved.

"Me too... but I got to ask, what happened to Shizune?" he wondered aloud, as the young woman had been living with Tsunade in the mansion.

"Oh nothing much,"

-X-

Sitting at the Hokage's desk, Shizune glared at the pile of papers, "How the hell does she deal with this bullshit!" she hissed, cursing the fact that she agreed to cover for the kage.

-X-

"Congratulations on your engagement Naruto-kun," Kabuto spoke as he saw his commander enter his lab before turning back to his work before freezing and spinning back around in his chair, "Is... is that a turtle on your head?"

Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, Naruto indeed had the little green and yellow turtle sitting in his hair, which 'myuh'ed and gave the bespectacled teen a small wave with her flipper.

"Yeah, Gai gave her to us before she hatched... not exactly what I expected but she's way better than a blender... or anything else I've ever gotten for that matter." he muttered, making Tama-chan coo and rub her head against his with tiny hearts floating over her.

Kabuto sweat dropped, the blond looking serious while the little turtle hugged his scalp.

"Anyway, I want an update on the projects."

"Well... I've managed to research the basic functions of the chakra armor and even drew up some schematics on how to put the main component together but not how to instal it into some armor yet. But I'm working on... that..." the teen trailed off as Tama-chan moved from Naruto's hair and flew out to go explore.

"Did... did that turtle just-?"

Naruto nodded, "Fly? Yes she did, but what were you saying about a project?"

"Oh... well ah, I'm working on that artificial bloodline right now, I've hit a few snags but nothing I couldn't handle."

Naruto nodded, "Focus all your time on that, I want it finished as soon as possible."

"As you wish,"

The blond then turned to go and find Tama, only to discover her eating a pack of crackers from the kitchen in the barracks. "Come along Tama-chan, were going back home."

"Myuh?" She replied in her own language, gesturing to the crackers with a flipper.

"Sure, you can bring them,"

"MYUH!"

Turning, Naruto headed for the exit with Tama-chan following behind, the long pack of soup crackers on the back of her shell as she excitedly flew after him.

-X-

(A day Later)

"We really should get around to planning our wedding," Naruto exclaimed while laying on the couch with his head in his wife-to-be's lap, his view of her face blocked by the underside of her massive breasts. Not that it bothered him, she was wearing another set of robes, which parted a little more than it should due to her chest and gave him a nice little show during their extended vacation.

Watching TV, Tsunade ran her fingers through her lovers hair with a hum, "I've never really wanted a big wedding... less fuss that way."

Naruto chuckled lightly. One would think that a woman with the money and power that she had would want a some grand over the top ceremony to mark the day of her wedding. But Tsunade Senju didn't need something like that to make the wedding special, to her being married to the one she loved was more than enough.

"Have I ever told you how special you are?" he mused while she played with a spike of his blond hair.

In shorts and a tank top, Naruto rolled around and crawled up her body slowly, rubbing his hands all the way up from her thighs to her chest as he nipped at her neck.

She grinned and rolled her neck, letting him lavish her with his attention, "Yes... oh, and I can't get, that tickles, enough."

Adjusting their positions, Tsunade laid back with her upper back and shoulders on the arm rest while he straddled her, never stopping his ministrations as he loosened her robes and played with her breasts.

"Myuh?"

Both froze.

Slowly looking up, Tsunade saw Tama-chan flying a few inches from her face and blinked while Naruto raised himself up, revealing her bare chest to Tama.

The light blush on the turtle's yellow cheeks darkened as hearts appeared over her head and like a shot, Tama-chan zoomed down between Tsunade's breasts and rubbed her flippers against them while burying her head in the canyon between.

Both blonds blinked, shocked over what just happened... or was still happening. Tsunade didn't know what to do as the hatchling, whom wasn't even a week old, molested her while her husband to be watched.

Finally, Naruto grabbed Tama-chan by her shell and pulled her off before bringing her up to his face, "Tama-chan... those belong to me," he deadpanned, "Now why don't you go and play in the hot spring and let us have some alone time?"

-X-

Too soon for the blondes, their vacation was over and it was back to work for them. Tsunade found herself glommed by Shizune, who had been surprisingly supportive of her engagement and had to listen to her beg for her to take back the job as the paperwork had nearly kicked her ass during the three days she'd been covering for the Kage.

Naruto and his unit found themselves back to work with their 'attacks', first infiltrating the Research and Development division and staging a mock spy operation where he had Kabuto planted as an inside man under a disguise for four whole days, stealing loads of information.

His off time was spent with Anko, who'd been shockingly accepting of the engagement, the snake user even asked when and if she'd get a threesome with him and the Hokage. It was a good thing that they knew about his relationship with the other girls (Tayuya included) or else he'd be screwed.

Whenever he wasn't spending time with the girls or working, he trained a lot, sometimes with Tama-chan around as the flying turtle spent her time between her 'daddy' and his mate with the amazing rack.

He'd even go so far as to think that she was beginning to learn from him... as strange as it sounded. But the book had said that some were known to learn how to do extremely difficult things so they might even be able to learn taijutsu... right?

_To be continued..._

-X-

Just a short chapter to introduce my favorate little charater of all time, Tama-chan! Those of you that don't know of the turtle, who may not actually be female but will be in this story, Tama-chan is an adorable little flying turtle from the anime Love Hina, LOOK TAMA-CHAN UP NOW!

Anyway, have a wonderful day!


End file.
